Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibouken Reunion Closure
by Javiersansano
Summary: I think many people liked this manga/anime, but all hated the ending of the manga which is why I'll submit a closure to that story
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Second Fanfic I've ever done. And probably the last one I'll do. Also, this one will probably be completed, as my first one was of D-Grayman,m during Hoshino's hiatus for plagiarism

Enjoy

TENKAI

Perhaps the best way to describe such a place would be "a world in which, even if there is perpetual light which blinds every being, making it seem as if no one had a corporeal form, there was no need for sight, or taste, touch, smell, or hearing". All that is needed is a "life-force", be it from someone already dead, or someone alive who has somehow arrived to such a realm, because with it, the so called "instinct" or "sixth sense" also came. And nothing more than that was necessary. It was in this place in which a young man's, or more accurately, a grown up boy's journey would commence. Those higher beings better known as gods of each race, who commanded him, would describe it as a first time travel to place in which a mission shall be fulfilled. Others might call it a journey back home. However this "Ultimate Knight", as he was once called, and now seldom named by the Gods, was unaware of this. To him, this would be the fulfilling of the purpose of his existence, and no one would interfere with it.

While each of the three Gods could only be recognized as silhouettes of one of the three major races between the creatures they had created, and which emitted their own light, the young man had spiky black hair, with a medium length ponytail, and wore a mask that resembled an opera one, with its mouth and chin removed. Even through the small gap, it was quite clear that his face was of soft features. His body had a decent build, without being bulky, and quite the stature. He was dressed with white, slightly baggy pants and a long, short sleeved, white shirt that reached below the knees, and which resembled a robe. He wore no shoes, and used a black, simple belt. He also wore a pendant with a small white stone, but which sometimes emitted a weak blue light. Despite his 15 years old appearance, the nameless "Ultimate Knight" had just been brought to **this** world three years ago.

– And so, that is your mission. It certainly is a disgrace that our past actions could not suffice to permanently end his ambitions, but with you, he shall be put to a stop once and for all – the biggest of the three entities transmitted directly to the knight's mind – It has always pained me that one of my children could become such a menace to the worlds and to all of the living beings we three respectively created… –.

– However, we three already agreed so many centuries ago that the balance must be held, even if that means the semi-holocaust of one of the races. I admit that my children were extremely fortunate not to be harmed by his actions, but they would have, had it not been for one of your predecessors, young warrior. – Interrupted the one who, despite the age difference, resembled the boy the most.

– However, that knight, and his successor, despite being successful against Velther and Vearn respectively, were to attached to all living things, be it humans, dragons, or **my** demons. Even if that might have been the reason for the success against Vearn, it has also already proved to be a much unstable power to be adequately wielded. Which is why, you were created with a greater potential than them, and you have been instructed not to purge a race when one of them threatens the balance, but to locate the source of that revolt, and to eliminate it. –

– That way, life is preserved and respected. That is what I have been taught my whole life… – Finally the masked boy spoke, as to answer the expectations of his three parents and masters. – … But even if that is one of the principles I must preserve, I am aware that sometimes it is necessary to sacrifice a life for the preservation of the majority, and of the balance… However, there is one question in my mind… –

The boy paused for a moment. He had been taught to always choose his words with care. What was really strange about him is that he almost never had questions. He only answered to the questions he was asked. The issue with this boy is that, ever since his birth as the "Ultimate Knight", he had always been "taught"; he had never learned anything on his own, nor outside of Tenkai.

– …How do I measure when the balance is so threatened that a sacrifice must be made to preserve the balance? The only life forms I know of are you three, and I, and so… –.

– Which is exactly why, you have been instructed to **avoid contact with other life forms**. Remember that your mission is simple, to locate and collect the sword of your predecessor, locate the entrance to Makai, and eliminate Velther. Also, don't forget to avoid using your powers while you reside in Ningenkai, unless it is absolutely necessary for you to do so. Finally, and the most important, **DO NOT REMOVE YOUR MASK AS LONG AS YOU ARE THERE**! – The Human God said without even letting the boy finish his sentence. As a matter of fact, all three Gods directed their eyes to the boy, emphasizing the Human God instruction. – Now, we shall send you to the surface, here you shall begin your mission. You'll feel where you are supposed to head to, to locate your sword –. And with that, the three of them began to chant some words in an ancient language, words which brought a white and golden circle around the warrior, with which he would be teleported to the surface.

– … Understood… – the young man answered dryly, just before he got completely blind, and his consciousness vanished, along with his body. But just before fading completely, something that felt like a pair of arms touched his as if hugging him.

The Gods also noticed that their warrior's departure was much more brilliant that what would have been normal, as if she sun had shined upon him.

…

NINGENKAI – PAPUNIKA

– HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF? I WON'T ACCEPT ANY MARRIAGE INTERVIEW FROM SOME WANNABE NOBLE, WHO CLEARLY ONLY WANTS THE THRONE! – yelled to the full extent of her lungs a beautiful, and elegantly dressed, 17 years old blonde girl, with a clearly harsh character, but a willpower and sense of justice above anything seen in most people of the world.

In the last three, her body had developed into that of and adult (despite being just 17 years old), and had finally settled for a long, white robe and some golden accessories, like wristbands and earrings.

– Your Majesty, I understand that you have no intention of marrying just any man, but as the princess of Papunika, you owe your people, which include the nobles that have protected the kingdom for decades, even centuries, some respect. This means that you can't reject every marriage candidate. Unfortunately, the tradition and laws of our kingdom dictate that you can't become Queen unless you reach the age of 18, or get married, in which case your husband would become the King. – explained a 61 years old man, who was wearing an armor adorned with a cape and other pieces of cloth.

– Usually, there should be no problem with the country waiting for you to come to age, which will happen in just one year, especially after your leadership and participation in the war against the Demon Army three years ago. However, the nobles have taken to their advantage the fact that, as Papunika got practically destroyed during the war, its post-reconstruction period has been quite unstable, and so, have spent the last three years discrediting your leadership because they find you unfit to rule in such dire circumstances, even though the facts have proven that wrong. – said a young man with spiky black hair, who wore a yellow diadem with a red jewel on the center, wristbands on both arms, a mostly white robe, and a pair of boots. – Because of this, you should listen to Baduck-san, and at the very least accept their interviews, Princess Leona. There shouldn't be much of them for what remains of the year. –.

– It's just as Apollo and Baduck say princess; once the year is over, you'll take over as Queen of Papunika, and you'll rule the country rightfully. But for appearances sake, and for you to avoid getting the image of a tyrant, you must act more diplomatically with the nobles, who in theory help maintain the stability of the kingdom. – said Aimi, who along with Apollo, and her older sister Marin, were the three Wise Sages of the kingdom.

Even though she had left her position until recently in order to follow Hyunkel, because of the instability the kingdom was facing, she returned and put her heart problems aside for the time being.

– I'm sorry, but I have to differ…– said Marin. Just like her siblings, she had black hair, and dressed similarly, in accordance with their titles. –

None of the sages, or old man Baduck had changed much during the three years that had passed. Baduck had finally retired from his duties as knight of Papunika, but given his years of service, and his resilient but important support to Dai's party, he had been appointed counselor of her Majesty Leona.

– Maybe it's true that most nobles are acting like vultures after the throne, but unfortunately, it's also true ruling the country is not an easy task for most people, especially at such a young age, and even if it's clear that you don't suffer from that weakness, it's undeniable that there is no other heir to the throne besides you. If you wish to maintain the lineage, you must marry to a man of noble birth, and unfortunately, Dai-kun isn't …–.

– **You better stop that sentence right there or you'll regret it Marin. **– Said Leona with a tone that was completely different from her easy to lit usual anger. It was very close to pure hatred. It might be some time before she can address Marin like she always does.

– But you can't say for sure that he'll be back. Even if we know that he is alive because of his sword, we can't tell if he can return from wherever he got sent after the Black Core exploded. And even if he comes back, as much as it pains me to say it, even if he is a Hero, he isn't of noble birth, and because of that, you can't marry him… – continued Marin with a pained expression on her face. – …You simply can't forget your duties as the ruler of Papunika, especially with the chances of a civil war, instigated by the nobles. Accepting the interviews might not be enough to stop their ambitions –.

– I KNOW THAT! I'M FULLY AWARE OF THE REALITY, BUT I CAN'T JUST FORGET ABOUT DAI-KUN! I REALLY REGRET IT NOT GOING WITH POP, MARM AND MERLE TO LOOK FOR HIM… I, I…regret not stopping him right at the time he grabbed the Black Core and flew with it. Sometimes, I even wish I could get rid of my du…–.

– STOP RIGHT THERE, PRINCESS! – Immediately said Aimi to stop both girls from saying too much – Pardon my rudeness, and for going beyond my place Your Majesty, but both of you have said too much. Marin, you can't forget your place as a Wise Sage, and most importantly, as a fellow woman. And you, Princess Leona, you can't get rid of your responsibilities, not even wish for it. Regarding Dai-kun's lineage, considering the status he has gained, it shouldn't be much of a problem. Besides, don't forget, that even if it has already been destroyed, he is the son of the princess of the kingdom of Alkeed… – explained Aimi, before being interrupted.

– THAT'S TRUE...! –.

– But it's already been destroyed…–.

Both Leona and Marin said simultaneously. The discussion continued for quite some time but thanks to the other two Sages, it didn't get any more hot than necessary. The only one who did not participate of it was Baduck, who after listening Aimi's words, stood in his place, silent, with his hand grabbing his chin, thinking very deeply. Without anyone noticing, he left for his room, where he grabbed some paper and ink. Before leaving the princess's room, he dared to borrow the royal seal. With the implements he acquired, he wrote a letter directed to the kingdom of Karl, which had been reconstructed shortly after the end of the war against the Demon Army. It was specifically addressed to King Avan, who years before Dai, fought and defeated Demon King Hadlar and saved the world, and who later would join forces with the new Hero, in order to defeat Demon Lord Vearn, while commanding the revived Hadlar, and many other generals.

After that war, which ended with the hero Dai defeating Demon lord Vearn, and foiling Dark Dragon Velther's attempt to incinerate and destroy Ningenkai, to allow Makai to become the new surface of the planet, everyone close the hero had been informed of his complete history. How he had been born as Dino, as the result of the union of the previous Dragon Knight Baran, and Alkeed's princess Soara, and how Alkeed's nobles, unable to withstand the idea of an stranger like Baran taking the throne, framed him of being a demon from Demon King Hadlar's army, unleashing a chain of events which ended with Baran siding with Vearn after Soara's death and Dai's disappearance. How father and son fought each other, and how they later joined forces. After Baran died protecting his son, how Dai surpassed his father's power, and finally saved the world, by sacrificing himself.

Fortunately, Dai was still alive, as the sword he received from the master blacksmith Lon Berk, had a jewel which would still shine because the owner was still alive. This is why everyone kept hope. Unfortunately, the Black Core was so powerful, it could destroy a continent, and even if Dai was alive, it was impossible to know if he was still in Ningenkai.

Despite that, his very first two companions, the _Daimadoushi _Pop, and the Fighter Marm, along the diviner Merle, who they met during their journey more than three years ago, where still looking for him.

…

NINGENKAI – LANKARKS

– Dear, Pop is back, and has brought his friends, Marm and Merle, with him, fufu… – said Steenue, Pop's mother, as she saw his son and her two companions arriving at their house.

This situation had become sort of a routine. Since the end of the war three years ago, information traveled much faster between each country, and Dai's companions had become accustomed to travel periodically from country to country, searching for the disappeared Hero's whereabouts, to later rest in the home town of one them, or at least that is how it had started. During the first of the last three years, Pop, Marm, and Merle traveled together, going from town to town, country to country, in order to "openly" search for Dai whereabouts.

As for Hyunkel and Larhalt, they searched for Dai through more shady circles around the world, while they were followed by the love-struck Aimi until just last year.

The former King Beast Crocodine, remained in Delmurin Island along Brass, Hym, Chiu, and the other creatures that resided it, the reason for that being that they all thought they should remain alongside the hurt broken Brass, who has not seen his adopted grandson in a long time. Of course, they did not waste their time. Somehow, Chiu managed to include some of the surviving soldiers of Vearn's Demon Army into his _Yougekitai_. As these demons had come directly from Makai, they managed to travel back and forth from it, as only demons had said liberty. The original purpose of this was to allow demons to slowly, and steadily populate the Ningenkai, so as to gain the benefits which Vearn always sought; the light of the Sun, as a method to prevent any conflict between both worlds, but of course, this plan only concerned non-threatening demons. The "hub" for this migration was Delmurin Island itself, which being guarded by Pawn Warrior Hym and Crocodine, made it a safe place for this incursion. But an unexpected benefit from this was the intelligence network that they had inadvertently created in Makai, with which they periodically received a report regarding Dai whereabouts, which combined with Chiu's _Yougekitai_ in Ningenkai, and the hundreds of beasts tamed by Crocodine, pretty much covered both worlds. Unfortunately, this had not thrown any results. As a matter of fact, after realizing that they had already traveled back and forth the world, all the search parties, and intelligence parties had reached a conclusion:

DAI WAS ALIVE, BUT HE WASN'T IN EITHER NINGENKAI OR MAKAI. Therefore, only one credible and available option was left: TENKAI.

Most people might think that it didn't make sense, as Tenkai was the place where supposedly, every soul returned to once the body couldn't sustain it anymore. Also, some might think it wasn't so terrible to be there, as it might be a reward for a warrior hos is exhausted of the endless battles. But the Hero party got extremely concerned with this possibility, because of two reasons:

They had no idea how to reach Tenkai to retrieve Dai, who had himself said that he wanted to stay in Ningenkai, and, they had no idea if he would be influenced by the Gods in converting into some sort of cold blooded, distant, perfect "Dragon Knight", like his father had once sought for before regaining his humanity. It was in the last year in which all their efforts had been directed not in the search for Dai, but for information on how to reach Tenkai. But they had not gotten any good results.

This time, the "main" search party had arrived at Pop's hometown. In the last years, Pop had changed quite a bit. His facial structure had become that of a man, but not that of his father Junk, and his stature had not improved that much, but at least he did not get behind Marm (whih would have been mortifying). He was currently wearing some light green pants and a white shirt, along a cape which he used outdoors at night. In his bag, he kept some basic magician equipment, in case they got in troubles, and had to defend themselves seriously (which fortunately, happened quite seldom).

– Mom! You don't have to put it that way! I'll seem like some sort of pervert…– said to his mother, who had not changed that much after such a short time. While he was saying that, his father appeared with a grumpy expression on his face, in part to show his dislike of Pop's disregard for them, and also to hide the joy of seeing him well.

– More than you **are**? That is impossible. Actually, from what I have seen, you don't resemble either of your parents in that matter. I'm starting to wonder if Matoriv-ojiisan is a distant relative of yours…–. Neither did Marm change that much.

Her body had already matured during the war, and only her personality had changed a little during the past years. She learned to hold back her fists a little more, mostly because she had realized the strength she had gained, and also because she wanted to resemble a "proper" lady a little more. Considering Dai's pending issue, she and Pop had decided to leave their personal matter (which also involved Merle and Hyunkel) on hold for the time being. She had decided for a an oriental dress which had both sides of the skirt open for freedom of movement on her legs, and which had no sleeves.

– Marm-san, you are exaggerating. Pop-san has conducted himself quite properly...even though we have caught him a few time peeking through the doors keyhole…AH, WAIT WAIT, I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BRING THAT UP. PLEASE WAIT OJI-SAN… – replied Merle, until Junk grabbed his son from the groin and his head, and threw him through the open window on the first floor of their house.

Merle had finally matured into a proper 18 years old woman, although she had developed a slight inferiority complex when compared with Marm, but they both remained good friends. She came into the house with a cerulean robe, which was only long enough to leave her sandals at sight. Unfortunately, her divining powers had not been of much help during their journeys…actually, she never managed to use them for Dai's search, only for the party journey, which is why during the last three years, her smile had become quite the seldom event, as she couldn't stand being useless to Pop, and the others. Of course, both Pop and Marm tried to put her at ease, but sometimes even they criticized her for her inability to locate even the slightest clue. Actually, this was another reason why they had concluded that Dai must had arrived at Tenkai, a place which no living being could reach, nor see.

After the ruckus had passed, everyone discussed their progress told their share of their journey, and also gave their opinions of it. After that, they tried to enjoy a meal, and when they had all finished, Junk brought it up:

– So…, what are you going to do now Pop – said Junk, with a slight melancholy on his face – I mean, if the conclusion you have all reached is that Dai-kun is at Tenkai, how do you expect to bring him back, even if he somehow managed to retain his life…–.

Pop didn't answer immediately, and instead, his face showed a troubled expression. The same he showed before gaining his composure, and showing his resolve on going to Papunika to stop the Kiganjou's attack on the world summit, more than three years ago. That was a pattern his parents and friends had learned to recognize. Actually, Pop had already thought of a plan, right after they stumbled on a small piece of information which could hardly be called a lead, at Teran's royal library, with some help of the King of Teran, and Merle's 75 years old grandma, Nabara. It was more likely, a method to go to a place different than Tenkai, but given what Vearn had said during his last conversation with Velther, it might be possible to find a way to reach Tenkai, with the information the obtain.

– Actually, after some info we somehow stumbled upon at Teran, we have decided to do one more journey, in which we might get some info on how to reach Tenkai –.

– And where do you plan to go for said journey and for how long? – Said Steenue, worried over her son's troubled face.

– As for how long, I wouldn't know…As for the place…that would be…Makai – Said Pop, with a huge grin on his face, only to cover his fear and doubts.

– … –.

– … –.

– … –.

– … –.

– … **ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND…!** – Junk snapped, after hearing Pop's plan, and watching his grin, while turning the table upside down.

Right after the end of the war, as Lon Berk had become incapable of using his arms because of his fight against Zaboera, and had taken Nova, the former knight of Ringaia, as his blacksmith disciple, both he and Junk had gotten themselves with a lot of free time, and thus, to pass the days, right after getting drunk, Lon Berk (who had finally developed a bond of trust not just with Junk, but with everyone) would start rambling about Makai. Junk had decided to pay attention to said stories, and only that was enough to scare him.

– There is no way I'll let you do that! No matter how strong was Demon Lord Vearn, he was still just one individual, and you are talking about going to a place which might house beings extremely strong. Not only that, but you might be facing the power of an entire world. Besides, how, and why do you want to go to Makai… –.

– Actually, that is what we found in Teran… – Answered Merle, who had just recovered from the shock of Junk tantrum. – During our last journey, my powers finally showed me something; Teran's Royal Library. Once we arrived there, my divining skills guided us to one specific book. It was in that book that we discovered that the reason why the Anti-Evil Cave was created, was not just to protect their secrets, but also as a way to prevent humans to reach Makai…– continued Merle, while Junk and his wife put a expression of surprise in face of the news that the extremely dangerous dungeon, where the spell Minakatoru, and the Kiseiseki anti-evil secret were discovered right before the final battle of the war three years ago. – …That's right; the Anti-Evil Cave is the entrance to Makai. Not only it is a place to keep the anti-evil spells safe, but also a way to train and acquire the spells necessary to reach Makai, and survive there –.

– But still…Why are you so sure that Makai is where you can find a means to reach Tenkai! – replied Steenue with an almost desperate expression on her face. – Not only that; you've already told me that said cave is extremely dangerous, that Avan-sama barely survived its first 150 floors. Who knows how deep Makai entrance lies. –.

Both she and her husband where still white from the shock of his son and companion's plan. It was simply idiotic to go to Makai, specially, without any evidence to support their theory. And in fact, there is no proof that Makai is the place with the answers they seek.

– It's because of Vearn's last words to Velther – Marm answered. As she was about to continue, she began to remember that incident, while she was inside the Hitomi. How Vearn had mocked Velther about the result of their wager on who would destroy the Surface, and Vearn's offer – Vearn said it himself, that if Velther wanted to, he could attack Tenkai, in order to free Velther from his seal… That can only mean that Vearn must have known of some method to reach Tenkai, and that method might be at Makai… –.

– **Might be**, just **might**, and you have already decided to take that option –.

– It's the only method left! We have to find Dai soon, and have to start now or I'll…! – replied Pop to his father's complain, before flinching with a pained expression on his face, and falling to his knees while holding his whole torso.

– POP! – said everyone at the same time.

It had happened before, during the war, whenever Pop used too many strong spells, too fast. But now, three years later, Pop began to experience episodes like this one more commonly, despite the fact he had not fought seriously in a long time. He tried to make sure that no one noticed this behavior of his, but he had finally failed. The reason was clear to him, and everyone that knew Pop's mentor, Matoriv. The spells had taken their toll on both _Daimadoushi_, and because of that, their health had decayed considerably. In Pop's case, despite being young, he had acted much more recklessly than his mentor on his own time, and even if the disciple's condition wasn't as dire as his master's, he would never again be able to enjoy a completely fulfilling and adventurous life, and if he continued to act so rashly, not even a long life.

– …How long has this been going on, ojou-san. – asked Junk to Merle, who because of the commotion, took one extra second to react to Junk addressing her, before switching her gze towards him – I can hardly believe my son is such a good actor that he would be able to fool the two of you, especially for almost three years… –.

– …Actually… – Marm interjected – …this had already happened during the war against the Demon Army, because of all the fighting he had to participate in; Just like Matoriv-ojisan, he also had to resort to powerful, forbidden spells… – continued while staring at Junk, and next at Pop – …but it doesn't make sense that he continues to suffer from that today, unless… –.

– Unless what's really going on is that I've been enduring this ever since we began our journey… – finally had Pop decided to intervene with, as if saying what was passing through Marm's head – Despite my healing spells, this condition of mine is of the same kind as Matoriv-shishou's, only that I developed it faster because I began to use such spells at such an early age...Really, how pathetic can I be…–.

What took place then shocked everybody, including Pop. His own mother had slapped him, with her face full of tears dropping from her cheeks, while his own began to get a shade of red.

– …**How can you make fun of your own life and health**…THINK ABOUT THOSE AROUND YOU! – Finally shouted Steenue, before succumbing to her own weight, and kneeling while crying desperately.

Merle and Junk wanted to join her, while Marm decided to hold back her own tears, without ever turning her eyes away from Pop, who before his mother's words, could only drop his head, staring at the floor.

What followed was a forced explanation from Pop, about his condition. The reason he did not show any signs of it was the fact that in order to cover as much of the world as possible during their journey, they would have to refrain from using _Toberura_. That was in part true, but it was also a lie from Pop, as a way to refrain himself from using magic, thus, making sure that his condition wouldn't show up no get any worse. Pop had also stopped his training, which often bothered Marm and Merle, but he had simply retorted that he wanted to develop his physical ability, and stop relying on his magic, despite their claims that it would be a waste not to continue.

However, once they had found the clue which indicated the path to Makai, in order to let everyone know as fast as possible, Pop used _Ruura _to report to Hyunkel and Larhalt, people at Delmurin Island, as well as some of the Kings they had become more acquainted with during the war, such as the King of Romos, the King of Teran, and their former Master, and current King of Karl, Avan, and Queen Flora. Before with Leona, they decided to visit Lankarks. All that usage of magic, added to the fact he had gotten a little rusty during the last few years, took a big toll in him, and he simply couldn't hide his condition any longer.

– …And that's the deal. In the middle of the Ruura that took us to Karl, I began to feel some pain, and I realized I had to rest, so I asked Marm and Merle to come home… –.

– …So Pop-san lied when he said the he had figured that it would take some time for everyone to gather before going to Makai… – Said Merle with her eyes facing downwards, as if trying to avoid looking at Pop. He would alternate his gaze at Merle, then his parents, and then Marm, with an expression that showed.

– …anything? – was heard by everyone. They all looked at each other, before everyone faced Marm, who had turned her head to the side, not letting anyone see her face.

– Said anything Marm? – uttered Pop after a few seconds of waiting for Marm to say something

– I said: **"Haven't you learned anything?"!** – Finally exploded Marm with a face full of real anger, and that almost immediately switched into one of sorrow. Next to that, tears began to form in her eyes, followed with her looking down, and swinging her fist at Pop, who didn't have time to react. But she had stopped just before making contact. Pop had put a dumb and surprised expression, which changed into one with slight regret after watching a tear falling from Marm's hidden face. – …When I was gone for my training and you all faced Baran, you **did** die for a moment. And you kept it to yourself. And when you couldn't light your Mark of Avan, you also kept it to yourself, sinking onto your own despair…**Have you not realized that it makes things worse for everyone?..** –.

Pop stood silent for a moment, but the atmosphere made it seem as hours. Actually, he had already understood that during the war three years ago, as almost Merle's innocent life was lost because of his stubbornness. He actually felt really bad about keeping to himself his condition, especially because it required him to stop using the great magic power he had acquired thanks to Merle's courage during the _Minakatoru_ casting. But this contradiction was nothing compared with what he had lost: His best friend. In face of that fact, all he had learned, and even the scolding he got from his parents once he had decided to tell them everything about his journey, including the incident with Baran, became nothing.

He had finally decided to answer, but maybe he would have liked to take another minute to think, even if his intentions with it were good. – …I know that Marm, but I think we all agree that our top priority is to find Dai… –. It was an answer which couldn't be countered. – …besides, it might be a good thing to get so damaged at such a young face. With my potential, I might have had a life expectancy rivaling with Matoriv-shishou's or Brokena's, but with this, at least I'll die young and handsome, HA HA HA HA HA! – He had fully evaluated the consequences of such and answer, but he had to lighten the mood, so that they could get everything ready for the remaining of the preparations of the gathering at the Anti-Evil Cave. Besides, even if no one ever had said it, Pop was easier to understand AFTER he did something worthy of the following "act of kindness". His best quality will always be courage.

– **YOU FUCKING IDIOT! **– answered Marm at the same time she retreated her fist, and threw it again towards Pop's face, but with the fundamental difference that the punch didn't stop before making contact with its target. It was actually strong enough to send Pop flying through one of the walls of the house. Marm definitely continued with her training diligently. Of course what followed was Junk punishment for his son, something too violent to be mentioned.

…

NINGENKAI – MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN

– …How much longer before we arrive to Delmurin Island, Hyunkel?– asked Land Warrior Larhalt, former Dragon Rider under Dragon Knight Baran's command, and now just a traveler looking for his missing master, Dino-sama, along with his friend and rival, Magic Sword Knight Hyunkel. – I know that Pop and the others asked us to go get Crocodine and Hym, so that we can all reunite in Papunika, but he never mentioned that the trip would be long.

Hyunkel had light colored skin, silver hair, and wore clothes that resembled a uniform, with a cape, while the half breed Larhalt, of light blonde hair, blue skin and pointy ears, indicating his demon heritage, wore a shirt that had only one shoulder, like a toga, and black pants.

– Stop complaining. You've grown too accustomed to riding a dragon. A boat trip has its own worth. Besides, this is the ocean Dai saw when he began his own journey. You've said it yourself, "I can't be Dai-sama's subject if I don't know him better. Before meeting him again, I shall learn as much as possible about him from you all". Well, this is the best way to get to know him: looking at the same world he traveled…–.

They had already been travelling for almost three years, looking for clues on their own, separately from Pop's party. They had been accompanied for Aimi for the first two years, but the impeding issues at Papunika forced her to leave them. In the previous war they had lost their respective Magic Armors, and were travelling with just a basic sword and a spear respectively, as there should be no enemies that required them to use their full power. After getting the intel about the Anti-Evil Cave, everyone had decided to recruit everyone from the party that fought against Vearn three years ago, and reunite in Papunika, and then head towards Lankarks to get Lon Berk & Nova to get some weapons, and then head to Karl. While Pop, Marm, and Merle would go get Leona, Hyunkel and Larhalt would get Crocodine and Hym.

– Maybe I'm complaining, but we have to hurry to Makai in order to reach Dai-sama. And I'm not sure if getting Hym is really necessary for this journey… –.

– We can't take any risks. We don't know if there are any remnants of Vearn's, or Velther's forces. Also, you forgot to mention Crocodine… –.

– That man might have the spirit, but he is too weak. He couldn't participate of the fight against Vearn. You were injured, while that girl called Marm was exhausted form Mystvearn possession. Also, besides Crocodine, I think't that that kid named Pop shouldn't come, and you know why… Unfortunately for him, his act isn't good enough to fool us –.

– …I know that…but he still is one of Avan's disciples, and also Dai's best friend. No matter what we say to him, he'll join us. That's just who he is… –.

– …I see…Look, it seems we are approaching our destination… – Finished Larhalt as they were approaching Delmurin Island's shore, where they would reunite with Crocodine.

…

NINGENKAI – NEAR PAPUNIKA

The young emissary form the Gods had arrived near the kingdom of Papunika, with the mission of retrieving an important item that would be required for his mission. All he carried with him was his attire. As he had been instructed, he never approached any other living beings, and never took of his mask. He had decided to rest for a while before continuing with his journey, and unwillingly fell asleep.

– …ii-chan… onii-chan, what are you doing, sleeping in such a place – said a small kid who was with his friends, taking a stroll. The kid was shaking the young man's body to wake him up, and was also touching his mask.

The young man began to react to the kid's wake-up call, and opened his eyes, only to see that his sight was slightly blocked by his own mask… His mask was getting loose.

– **DON'T TOUCH IT! **– screamed the Ultimate Knight, fearful of neglecting his duties and orders.

It took a moment for the startled kids to react…and they all began to cry loudly. The young man was at a loss. He couldn't understand what was going on. The only thing he knew was that he had been taught that this kind of cry was a signal of suffering, and, it instinctively made him feel bad.

– **HUUUAAAAHHHHHHH! HUUUAAAAHHHHHHH! **–.

– I… I… I'm sorry… for scaring you… – said the young warrior with a face full of regret behind his mask.

It took some time for the kids to calm down and accept the young man's apologies. After they stopped crying, the warrior explained to them that he had been ordered by his masters to not remove his mask, and that actually, being with them was also against the orders.

– … So, where are you going, onii-chan? – asked one of the kids

– I'm going to a place called Papunika, but I'm not quite sure what the best road is – answered the warrior. He could "feel" the place he had to reach, but in order to avoid contact with living creatures, and also save time, he had been ordered to use the roads –

– … Is that a joke onii-chan? Papunika is a whole kingdom, and its capital is in that direction, just as the sign over which you leaned to sleep says – said the kid with a slightly surprised expression on his face, which every other kid imitated.

– … Does it really say that? – Said the Knight, who had turned to the sign, and started to read, to later bow his head, and close his eyes – … I can't read it… –.

– HHHEEEEEEEEHHH! – screamed everyone besides the knight, who bowed his head even more.

…

NINGENKAI – NEAR LANKARKS

– Marm-san, don't you think it's already time you forgave Pop-san? – said Merle, almost with a begging face, to Marm, who after punching Pop though the wall of Junk' store, went to the nearby forest to rest and put her thoughts in order. Merle had decided to follow her, leaving Pop at his parents' mercy.

– You are too tolerant Merle. He always does that; whenever he is forced into a corner, he answers with a joke...and in this case, he joked about his own life. I hate that he disregards his life so easily –-

– … actually, I think it's the opposite. He holds his life very dear, which is why he is so reckless, because he tries to live as free as possible. He said it himself, that he sees life as a "Sudden Flash of Light". I think he meant at the time, that the importance of life is how to make the best of it, regardless of the length of it – Answered Merle with a solemn face, right after sitting next to Marm.

Marm could only listen and open her eyes wide, as if remembering, and also realizing the meaning behind those words. She finally understood that what Pop wanted the most was to recover his best friend, and experience life with him and everybody else, without a care if he grows old or not. Merle really understood Pop really well, which made Marm feel a little jealous. They had never talked about it, as it was a silent oath to put their personal feelings, the love triangle the three of them were immersed into, on hold, at least until they reunited with Dai. But still, their relationship was always present in their minds.

Still, she could not stand that attitude of his. Such an attitude caused Roka's death, during Avan's fight against Hadlar 18 years ago, leaving her mother, Leila, at Neiru village, without her husband. Marm had always been proud of both of them, but still thought that they should have taken better care of themselves.

– … He is still the most idiotic person ever… –.

…

NINGENKAI – PAPUNIKA – BARUJI ISLAND – MATORIV'S HIDEOUT

– So… in the end, you've ended up making some of my mistakes, and running your body because of your recklessness… I'm disappointed of you, but mostly, myself – Said Matoriv with a sad face. He had never expected that his disciple would, being so young, and in a much shorter time frame, develop the same condition, caused by the excessive usage of spells. – Now, I'm bedridden, almost unable to move. I have to depend on Masopho and the rest of his party… – Matoriv continued. He was referring to the fake heroes' party that had always gotten in trouble during the war three years ago, but somehow always survived.

– Shishou… I know I should have been more careful, but I'm not sure we would have survived, had I not fought the way I did. I…–.

– Say no more. I would have done the same. Besides, I have nothing to rebuke you. Instead of leaving your friend, you are willing to go to a real hell to find only a possible clue… Sometimes I wonder if you really are disciple of a villain like me.

– Shishou, don't say such…– tried Pop to say before being kicked in the face by his master, and being thrown a bag at his face.

– Shut the hell up, and take that medicine. I made it just in case you ended up like me. It's just a painkiller. Once its effects wear off, you'll feel the whole rebound of the pain, or worse… You see, I AM a villain, giving my student the ways to continue his suffering…Now, please get out, I'm sleepy.

– Shishou, I… – tried Pop to answer, but decided to respect his master's will, and simply left the hideout, and used _Ruura_ to returns to Lankarks.

After Pop had left, Matoriv prayed that his "son" could make it back safe and sound.

…

NINGENKAI – DELMURIN ISLAND

– … So, the time has come, right? Personally, the idea doesn't thrill me, but we have no choice. – said a giant, anthropomorphic, reddish lizard, with one scarred eye, who wore an armor that fitted his not slim built up.

The former Commander of Beast Division of the Demon Army. The Beast King Crocodine had decided to "settle" at Delmurin Island, to make company for Dai's adoptive grandfather, Brass. Of course, settle wasn't the right word; he never had neglected his training, as he had found embarrassing his performance during the final battle of the war three years ago. Also, he somehow felt that Dai would not come back by himself, but he would have to be brought back, and that would require everyone's strength.

– Just as you've said, there is no choice but to go to Makai in order to learn of a pathway to Tenkai, and get Dai back – Said Hyunkel, who along with Larhalt, had recently arrived to Dai's former home.

– The idea is to go down there, and search for all of Vearn's strongholds scattered around Makai, find our intel, and get back to Ningenkai as fast as possible. We won't waste any time down there…we can't tell what kind of dangers we may find – Added Larhalt to the conversation.

– Auuu! Come on, you should all be more excited. Going to Makai should be something good, with all the opponents me may find down there – Intervened Pawn Warrior Hym, former member of Hadlar's Shinei Kidan, the chess pieces warriors he created from Orichalcum. Like always, he was too hot headed for his own good, but at least was more honest than anyone – But regarding the thing about being quick, I agree; I want to fight you two as soon as possible, but I know we'll have to wait after we bring Dai back.

– At least we all agree on that… – Replied the Karate Mouse Chiu, who had been a student under Holy Fist Brookena, a martial arts master who also trained Marm during the war three years ago. Making use of Crocodines "Beast King Whistle", and his extremely high luck, he managed to create his own squad of monsters called _Juuou Yougekitai_, which in the last few years, had been expanding, and had become critical at maintaining order at the point of convergence Delmurin Island had become, with all the demons coming and leaving through it – …However, I'm curious, how we should get to Papunika. I mean, I trust in the flying creatures I and Crocodine-san have recruited on our own, but that would be too slow… Seriously, Pop should come for us and use his _Ruura_ instead of… –.

– That won't be a problem. Remember that even as a monster, I fall in the category of a Magic User, meaning that, as I have already been at Papunika, I can use _Ruura_ to get us there on my own. Pop-kun though about this when he instructed us… – Replied Brass, Dai's adoptive grandfather.

As the most intelligent residing monster of the island, Brass had always maintained order in it, but with the war, and the current state of affairs, he required the help form Chiu, Hym, and Crocodine to keep things calm. But now, he would leave the island, to get everyone form Dai's party to Papunika. Even if he wanted to go with them in the journey, he knew he would be a drag for them, but at least he would assist them as much as possible.

– Ah, I see… he might be smarter than he looks like – commented Chiu, to which everyone gave a light smile.

– Leaving that aside, we should get ready… – Finally said Hyunkel, who like always, acted as the leader of the party.

They had a lot to do for preparations, and their plan was already decided, but something would happen at Papunika that would change it completely.

…

NINGENKAI – LANKARKS

– … So, have you cooled your head, or you're gonna hit me again..? – Said Pop, with a slightly swollen face, right after Marm returned along Merle to Junk and Steenue's house.

– … Wanna find out..? – answered Merle, rising her fist with the intent of threatening Pop, who could only chuckle in fear, and look away. – …Ahhhh… Actually, I'm more calm, but not less angry. I hope you have at least begun to think about your attitude problems. Of course, I don0t expect you to change in just one day –.

– … Actually, I've been thinking about what you said since the fight against Mystvearn in Papunika… – answered Pop, while remembering that event. The side-effects of using forbidden spell began to show right during it. At that time, he thought that it didn't matter, as he was still pretty young, and still had enough vitality. Besides, the priority wasn0t his health, or at least that is what he had thought at the time. – But just like at that time, there are more important things to think about. No matter what, no one can disagree with me in that our top priority is finding Dai… Because of that, I'll tell you two things I won't back off with: One, I'll worry about ALL our issues once he is back safe and sound… – Said Pop, emphasizing the word "all", with the intention of having everyone at the house listen to that part.– … and two… The reason why my pains are acting up is not because I overdid it during the war, but because I've been overdoing it since then… –.

– Wha… What do you mean by that, Pop-san? – Intervened Merle before anyone could say anything.

When Pop said that last part, everyone became confused, but Marm was the one to recover the fastest, and figure out everything. For some reason, Pop had concluded that they would need strength in order to get Dai back to them. Actually, not only him, but everyone form the party had been training and recovering in the last three years, with the same premonition. What actually pained Marm was the fact that neither Pop nor she could open up to the other about the matter. Her hands had become fists, and were trembling in anger, but not the one she felt whenever Pop acted too lecherous, but the one she felt whenever she faced the walls that surrounded everyone she had met. Ever since Dai had left, everyone form their team had lost some contact with each other, and that hurt her. It was obvious that Dai's presence was vital for the group's stability. Merle felt exactly the same, while Pop's parents could guess it.

– … So, you've also been training, right Pop? – answered Marm, with a fake smile on her face, as if trying to relieve the tension. – ahhh, you could've told me, and whe might have progressed together. After all, I also got a copy of the Book of Avan –.

The Book of Avan, which contained their Master's extensive knowledge in weapons and magic. After the war, everyone got a simplified copy of said book. And everyone had been training using it.

What came after Marm's response was a somewhat awkward, but relaxed conversation. In the end, it was obvious that Pop would stop his selfish actios regarding his health and life only when Dai was back with them. And everyone at the house accepted it, without even saying it. In a few hours, they would get Leona back at Papunika, and they would reunite with Hyunkel's group at Lon Berk and Nova's forgery shop.

They had a lot to do for preparations, and their plan was already decided, but something would happen at Papunika that would change it completely.

…

NINGENKAI – KARL

Ever since the end of the war, the completely destroyed kingdom of Karl had been through a fast reconstruction phase. With Queen Flora, and her husband, King Avan Ginual's leadership, the country quickly recovered. Initially, there had been many objections with Avan's and Flora engagement because of his low status of a knight, but his history as Hero, and later, supporter of the Hero Dai, earned him the people's respect and love, making him quite suitable for the job. Around twenty years ago, Avan faced and defeated Demon King Hadlar. Then, three years ago, Hadlar came back, under Demon Lord Vearn's command, and began the Demon Army's assault on the Surface. Avan was quickly dispatched by Hadlar, but came back for the final battle.

– So, it seems that soon, your disciples will come here, to go through the Anti-Evil Cave, towards Makai. Are you sure that you approve of this Avan? – asked Queen Flora to her husband. She was a beautiful blonde, 32 years old woman, who kept her hair in a ponytail. Despite her position as a Queen, she had become very happy after getting married to "her" Hero. Of course, at the beginning, she was quite angry and frustrated at Avan's negative of revealing his status after Hadlar had supposedly killed him at the beginning of the war. But in the end, she had completely forgiven him. As for Avan, after a few months adjusting to this new lifestyle, had realized that he would have been much happier, much sooner, had he not become a hero's trainer right after his first fight against Hadlar, twenty years ago.

– Even if I did not approve of it, I could not stop them. Besides, they have all surpassed me since long ago… – answered Avan, with a sad and slightly nostalgic face, as if remembering his own adventures. He was a 32 years old man, who had white hair, braided like an old noble man.

– … You are not thinking of going with them, are you – said Flora, with some anger on her face, clearly saying with her expression "you better not be planning to do that, or you'll get it". Avan easily managed to sense this message, and quickly put a serious face.

– Of course not. I'm getting old for that, and they don't need me for that. Besides, I already more important things to think about… – said Avan, first looking at his wife, and then at his two years old son. They had decided to name him Roka, after Marm's father, who had joined Avan in his fight twenty years ago. Marm was born during a one year long ceasefire, thanks to the Frozen Time spell that Avan performed on Hadlar, and which had both of them trapped into for that whole year. Once the spell dispelled, the fight continued, and a time later, during the final battle, Roka died, leaving Marm alone with her mother, Leila.

Avan learnt his lesson with his friend's death, and with Marm and Leila's sad faces. Once his own child had been born, he swore to never get himself in another adventure. His disciples had already matured enough, and he would always be for them as a source of knowledge & support. It goes without saying, that Flora felt quite relieved from this. However, Avan had yet to tell Flora about one more journey he would go on, a decision he made after receiven a letter from Badduck, Princess Leona loyal subject.

– But Flora, there is something I have to tell you… – said Avan to his wife, ready for a little mayhem.

…

NINGENKAI – LANKARKS

– Master, when do you think that everyone will arrive? These weapons are all finished, and I'm also ready. I only wish you could come with us. A chaperon is always useful… – Said a 19 years old, spiky blue haired young man, who was next to a forge, talking to a blue skinned, black haired demon, who had a large cross-shaped scar on his face.

Nova had been Ringaia's knight, and was also known as the Hero of the North during the war three years ago. His self-absorbed attitude had almost leaded him to his own demise, but with Dai's presence, and Lon Berk spirit, he had found his vocation.

– No thanks. I've already decided that I won't join you guys. This is your adventure. And about you being ready, I commend you for progressing so much in such a shorty time. You really are meant to surpass me… – answered Lon Berk, the legendary swordsman and weapon smith who supported Dai during the war three years ago, particularly with the creation of the _Sword of Dai_, the orichalum sword that Dai used, and which was put in Papunika as a beacon for Dai, in case he returned. It was the shine in that sword's jewel that proved that Dai was still alive. Lon Berk words put a smile on Nova's face, as he wasn't used to his master's praising. – … But I warn you, don't make the same mistakes I have made. You still have a future… –.

Lon Berk had not limited himself to teach Nova the profession of blacksmith. Nova had also been trained in the art of the sword, and had progressed very fast. Together, they analyzed Lon Berk flaws, and deviced countermeasures for Nova's use. In a few more years, Nova would reach the stage Lon Berk had seeked his whole life.

– … I know that, master – answered Nova, as if trying to put his master at ease. They continued to talk for a while and then prepared the weapons they had created in the last weeks, and the ones they began with almost three years ago. Of course, they included the instructions their users would need.

They had a lot to do for preparations, and their plan was already decided, but something would happen at Papunika that would change it completely.

…

NINGENKAI – PAPUNIKA

– … So, all we have to do now is get some supplies, and reunite with Hyunkel and his group at Lankarks, and then we'll head off to Makai, right? – asked Leona to Pop, Marm, and Merle, who had arrived a few hours ago with a big welcome.

– Yes, that's the plan princess… However, are you sure you can just away and come with us…? – replied Pop, who clearly had his doubts about Leona's decision.

Leona had received Pop and company a few hours ago, and they had spent some time along Baduck-san and the three sages, talking and remembering some of their adventures. After a while, only Leona, Pop, Marm, and Merle remained.

– I have to agree with Pop. Merle, Chiu, and Brass aside, everyone who is reuniting at Lon Berk's are enough to handle the trip. But you can't put yourself at risk, especially when you are the only one left to rule the country, Leona… – Marm intervened.

– **! **– Leona Finally snapped, who had already had it with everyone saying that she had to consider her position and duties as Princess of Punika. – I've said I'll do it, so I'll do it, and that's it… –.

– …That is how you've always been, right? – Merle interjected, who had been thinking how similar Leona's and her own situations were. – Pop-san, Marm-san, I kinda understand Princess Leona's predicament, as I've always been there. The difference lies in the fact that I've never been able to join you because I'm weak… Don't you think that we should all have the freedom to search and care for those we love, as long as we have the strength to do so…I couldn't do that three years ago, and I won't be able to in YOUR next adventure… Which is why I think you should support Leona –.

Merle's words stroke the three of them, mostly Pop and Marm. Their love triangle had yet to be resolved, and Merle's words made them all remember how Merle risked her life to safe Pop, who had almost ran away from the final battle because he couldn't muster the _courage_ to strengthen the spell _Minakatoru_ three years ago, as that spell required all Avan disciples to show their own "trait" and channerl it thorugh their respective _Kiseiseki_. After Merle actions, Pop, pushed by Merle, suddenly confessed to Marm, and Merle feelings for Pop were revealed by Leona. Thanks to Merle's courage, Pop managed to muster his own, successfully casting _Minakatoru_, therefore, allowing them to enter Demon Lord Vearn's flying palace.

– … Don't blame if you get scolded, or lose your throne, or whatever, okay… – finally Pop talked.

In the end, they all agreed that they would take Leona with them, hoping that they would not get caught by the castle staff. They continued talking, making some plans, and thinking out how they should proceed in case they found an enemy at Makai. By the time they had decided to go to sleep, Hyunkel and his group had already arrived to Lon Berk's.

– I think it's time to go to bed. Tomorrow we'll wake up really early, and we'll fly to Lon Berk's to reunite with the others. Then… – Marm instructed, until a huge column of light flashed in the distance, were everyone from three years ago party's beacon of hope lies.

– Something… something is going on at the Sword of Dai spot… – Pop said. Almost immediately, they all surrounded Pop, who quickly casted _Ruura_ while picturing his intended destination, the resting place of his best friend sword.

…

– WHY WON'T YOU LET ME DRAW YOU! – Said the masked young man, struggling to get a light blue, slightly short sword, out of the pedestal in which it was put on almost three years ago by the friends of its disappeared owner.

The young man was losing his patience, and even began to emit some waves of _Touki_ out of his body. Despite that, the waves weren't harming the surrounding grass or the plants that grew near the pedestal. All the life surrounding the pedestal seemed to receive new, strengthened vitality. Actually, ever since the sword was placed in the pedestal, the scenery became more colorful with life. But now that the young man was there, it seemed that the weak energy the sword irradiated resonated with the one from the young man, as if they had the same origin. However, the young man had a mission to fulfill, one he had been given by the Gods themselves. And his instructions included that the mission was his prime priority, even if it meant to slay one or any life form he found on his way.

– Your previous owner is gone. He was my predecessor, so now you belong to me. **THEREFORE, LET ME DRAW YOU! **– The young man finally snapped. A pillar of light rose from the pedestal, and the beautiful scenery got incinerated by the young man's energy. Even the sea water, that surrounded the cliff in which the pedestal was erected, evaporated… But still, the sword and the pedestal stayed the same: stuck to each other.

His previous frustration was nothing, compared with what he was feeling at the moment. He had been told that his power could make the sky, the land, and the sea his allies, and that he could split heavens and make mountains crumble. However, for some reason, after looking at the beautiful red jewel that adorned the hilt of the sword, the young man saw a flash of light, followed by and image of the same sword, with a crack on it, inside a cramped, white space. His frustrations began to become a slight depression and sadness.

– Why won't you let me draw you? – Finally said the masked youngster, with a tear rolling off his eyes.

– … That is because that if the Sword of Dai, asshole – said the magic user with probably, the greatest potential in the ALL THE WORLDS. He was holding his Shining Rod he received form Matoriv.

Pop, Marm, Leona, and Merle had just arrived to the site of the pedestal using _Ruura_, right after watching the column of light fading. Unfortunately, they had no time to get equipped at Lankarks, nor get Hyunkel and company, but it was an emergency.

– As the ruler of the Kingdom of Papunika, I hereby put you under arrest for the crime of thievery… is what I would like to say, but seeing you try to steal Dai-kun's sword, I just want to pound you… – said Leona, who suddenly revealed her weapon of choice… a whip. Just like her idol, Queen Flora.

During the war three years ago, Leona's participation was merely that of a healer, despite her proficiency in offensive spells. Truth be told, her attack strength wasn't enough to face their enemies, and Leona always felt disgraced because of this.

– Despite being a fighter, I'm not fond at all of violence, but what you are doing is just… despicable… – intervened Marm, while adjusting the gauntlets she had equipped herself with.

– It is terrible to steal. But you may have your reasons to do so. However… what you are trying to steal is the sword of the hero who saved the world. I'm sure you can appreciate that – Merle continued. She had decided long ago that despite her being unable to fight, she wanted to go not only to where Pop was, but where everyone was.

The three of them gave their respective declarations, and immediately looked around, realizing that the beautiful scenery had been lost. They felt some sadness because of the sight before them.

– … Who are you, and why do you seem like you want to interfere? Not that it is my problem really, because I will proceed, no matter our objections… or actions – the masked youngster declared, as he simultaneously got in a very basic battle pose, with his right leg and arm in front, and both arms slightly elevated.

– Don't get so cocky… _**BEGIRAMA**_**!**__–. Pop had decided to begin the fight with a particularly strong blow, firing his spell, which resembled a laser, or heat beam, from his right hand, channeling it through his rod, which had been extended the instant he concentrated some of his magical energy. However, what followed surprised everyone.

The young man did not get hit. He simply leaned slightly to his right, with the beam casually passing by next to his head, and faster than anyone could react, he made his move. He jumped forward, towards Pop, and in the same pose he had been since the beginning, he quickly twisted his waist and torso, and threw his left fist forward, punching the magic user stomach, slightly sinking his fist on his target. Pop couldn't react, not even to the pain, until he reacted an instant later, on the floor, looking to the sky, lying on the burnt ground, puking some blood… Actually, no one could react at all, after taking care of Pop, the man of the mask concentrated his own magic power on his right, index finger, and fired what seemed to be the spell _Gira_, towards Pop's rod, destroying it.

– It's not over yet! – screamed Marm right after witnessing Pop's failed attack just an instant ago. She was confident in her martial arts, and thought that this was the perfect opportunity, to attack from behind.

She attacked in a similar manner as their opponent, but aimed her right fist at his head, which was turning to see his attacker. Marm pierced through the masked man temple… or at least, through the temple of his mirage, because he was already behind her, his body almost touching the floor, twisting it to kick her legs, making her trip backwards. Marm realized this, and remembered Larhalt's fight with Mystvearn three years ago. She had thought Larhalt was the only man capable of moving so fast. And while she fell, pondering about this, the masked man held her for an instant in the air, supporting her back, with just his right hand. During that instant, he twisted his whole arm while pressing upwards. Once again, he concentrated his magic energy.

– _Bagi_ – the masked man said dryly. The combination of the magical tornado, and his arm, sent Marm flying upwards several feet. Only when she fell, she realized what had happened. Immediately after that, her whole body began to sore of pain, specially her lower back.

– _**MAHYADOOOOO**_**! **– Leona shouted right after the young man finished his attack on Marm. However, against the strongest Ice spell available for any magic user he only used the most basic Fire spell, _Mera_. Right after the spells collided, the blaze of fire that erupted from the tiny spark he initially generated from his right index finger went for Leona, who got surprised, but quickly recovered.

Leona didn't waste her time during the last three years. Along her responsibilities as the ruler of Papunika, she got trained by Flora and Avan in the basics of the wielding of a whip as a weapon. And also, she learned the three techniques that composed the core of the Avan-ryuu, which were not limited to swords, but included spears, bows, whips, axes, and fangs/claws. _Cut the Earth, Cut the Seas, Cut the Sky… Cut Everything_. Because of the nature of both weapons, the sword and whips techniques shared their names. And out of respect towards Dai, the true successor to Avan's will, she decided not to use the technique to _Cut Everything_: _**Avan Strash**_. Despite all of this, she knew that she must be the weakest of the fighting group. That is why she prepared herself for the possibility of being overwhelmed by her opponents, and decided that she would at least support her companions.

– _**KAIHAZAAAAAAAN**_**!** – Leona shouted the name of the technique to _Cut the Seas_, designed to cut through non solid targets, which could change form, but were still made of matter, just like water, perfect to cut through a spell. Leona had originally intended to freeze the masked man, and use _**Daichizan**_, the technique to _Cut the Earth_, in order to smash the frozen target, but her opponent was to strong **and** fast

Once the flare was split in two, she intended to use her strongest healing spell, _Behomazun_, to completely heal Pop and Marm in an instant, and then regroup. All they had to do was that, and wait for their reinforcements, as she believed that the pillar of light had to be seen form Lankars, despite the distance. However, she didn't have the time, as the masked man switched his body weight, and leaned forward, putting his right foot in front, and emitted a _Touki_ blast from his right hand, which impacted Leona before she could use her technique to _Cut the Sky_, _**Kuuretsuzan**_, which was intended to cut through immaterial targets, such as beings made of _Light Touki _or _Dark Touki_.

As incredible as it may sound, in less than five seconds, the masked man had defeated his three adversaries, with the minimal movement and effort, while making sure to hold back, nor wasted anything. **A perfect victory**… However, it wasn't over…

– _BEHOMAZUN_ – Pop recited in a loud voice while the masked man was distracted with Leona. Thanks to Matoriv's orders of contracting every type of spell available, and with his transformation into a Wise-man, Pop had become capable of executing offensive, defensive, and healing spells. In the last three years, in the utmost secret from his three traveling companions, he had improved al his non-offensive spells. – Sorry to disappoint you, but we're not done yet, you bastard. Now, it is **my** turn to hit you – Pop continued, before executing his next move.

– I'm not disappointed, just little surprised of your resilience, especially since you are a magic user. Moreover, you can use healing spells, which makes you a Wise-man… –.

– _**Daimadoushi**_, if you would allow me, thank you – Pop intervened rapidly. After hearing his master calling himself _Daimadoushi_, and after surpassing all his fears, and achieving Matoriv's level of skill, Pop decided to be called the same as him. – _IOGURANDE! _– Pop casted with his right hand. It was a recently developed _Io_-type, or Explosion-type spell, which surpassed _Ionazun_, but Pop had already mastered it, and even more, managed to cast it with just his right hand, when usually, it required both. Pop launched, and his target was about to repeat his previous counter-attack, but what followed surprised everyone, expect Pop – _**MAHOKANTA**_**!** – Pop casted with his left hand, the spell used to reflect spells. But what really surpassed what was thought possible, was the fact that Pop casted not a big wall, but several small, translucent surfaces, which he dispersed in a way that surrounded his opponent. The masked man was too surprised to react, and got surrounded by al the small surfaces of light. Then, Pop launched his spell towards one of the surfaces, which reflected it to another one, and so on. The masked man tried to follow the movement, but in the end, got impacted from behind, but thankfully, managed to focus a massive amount of _Touki_ to reduce the damage. Nonetheless, he got damaged by the attack.

– How… could he… –.

– _**BEGIRAGON**_**!**__– Pop casted with both his hands. His skill with spells was very close to Vearn ability to cast three simultaneous skills at the time. The concentrated hat wave was getting close to the masked youngster, but this one wouldn't just receive. He decided to make a full-body _Touki_-blast to disperse the attack, and was supposed to succeed. However, Pop had given Marm and Leona a quick signal with just his eyes, and they decided to capitalize the opportunity Pop had created.

– _**KUURETSUZAN**_**!**__– Leona used against the _Touki_-blast her enemy had used. Unfortunately, it was too strong to be dispersed with Leona's comparably weak _Touki_, but still, Pop's spell impacted, although with the intensity of a _Gira_ spell, the weakest of the chain. A small success… followed by a greater one, as Marm jumped forward, covered by Pop's attack, and landed her own blow on their opponent stomach.

– _**SENKA REKKOUKEN**_**!**__– screamed Marm, as she swinged her right fist toward her target.

_Senka Rekkouken_ was an attack which used the magic of the _Hoimi_-type spells, in an offensive way. _Mahoimi_, a lost spell, was said to be an overload of the healing spell _Hoimi_, as it forced the cells on the body to divide at an accelerated rate such that the cells ended up dying, which is why it could be used as an offensive spell. Despite being a lost spell, Brookena, the master of the _Busshin-ryuu_, had managed to develop physical attack which consisted in striking the opponent while using _Behoma_, achieving the same result as _Mahoimi_. However, Marm had decided to change the technique; by modulating the intensity of the _Hoimi_-type spell, she would reduce the damage of the strike, as a full power _Senka Rekkoken_ could instantly destroy the body part that was stroke.

Right after Marm's strike, the enemy spilled some blood, and stopped, but didn't collapse. Pop decided that it was better to finish the fight, and was about to execute one of his strongest spells, which was used to crush enemies on the ground.

– _**BEEEEEEEEETAAAN**_**! **– Pop screamed as he simultaneously swung his arm downwards, making the gravity around the target increase several times. Most enemies would be crushed by this attack, but the opponent would still not collapse. After the spell was finished, Pop saw that the masked man had not collapsed. The young magic user couldn't believe it. – No… No way… –.

– To think that you people would manage to injure me… But all I had to do was raise the _Touki_ used to protect my body, and that did the trick, see? – The masked man declared, as he unveiled his torso, specifically, the place h received the _Senka Rekkouken_. It showed an extensive bruise, which surprised Marm.

– Impossible. Your stomach should be cracked, as it had been carbonized. I made sure that at least the surface showed such traits, but all I left as a bruise… –.

– My _Touki_ protected me from most the effects, and has also begun to heal me… Injuring was a serious transgression, but if you all apologize, and allow me to continue with my agenda, I'll forget everything –.

– If you insist on taking Dai's sword, then not only we won't apologize, but we'll stop you from taking it… But don't worry, we'll be gentle – Leona said with an ample, but clearly sarcastic smile. On the inside, she was trembling, but her sense of justice, and even more, her feeling for Dai, supported her, and allowed her to hold herself together in face of such an opponent. Besides, there was no way that he could be even close to Dai or Vearn's level.

– … Why do you insist in defying me, when it's clear that you have no chance? The original owner of this sword is no longer… –

– **SHUT UP! HE IS STILL OUT THERE, WAITING FOR US TO GET HIM BACK TO US! THAT SHINNING JEWEL IS PROOF OF THAT! **– Pop screamed before his opponent could finish. For everyone, that sword was a beacon of hope, and even if they know that Dai is alive, the sword comforts them when they miss him. Pop, Marm, and Leona looked at the masked man, not with anger, but with an immovable resolve.

– You are all just saying nonsense… But the look in your eyes tells me that you won't listen to reason no matter what… Why do you all fight so hard, and waste your already short lives… –

– Just to be clear, they are not being wasted… A life might be short, but we all try to make the best out of it… – Merle said before the warrior could finish. So far, she had not done or said anything since they had arrived. – Almost all the world knows how the battle against Vearn took place three years ago, which is why I'm surprised that you forgot… You know, I'm a diviner, which means I can see the future, and not wanting to boast, but I'm pretty good. However, I try not to depend so much on it, because it diminishes the value of life. Not because I know what is going to happen, but because I end up altering the course of events, and once I think I'm out of troubles, I bump into new ones. And I already wasted time and energy with my divining… –

– What are you trying to say? Forget? You are just supporting my argument –

– … I disagree with you. What she's trying to say is that you should take life as it comes, with everything you've got, because that way, you won't have regrets – Leona intervened. – You probably think that the Gods, and other immortal beings are more beautiful than mortals, but I say that their lives have nowhere the value ours have… – Leona said before something happened which would leave her frozen of fear.

– **HOW DARE YOU, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BITCH! **– screamed the masked man before jumping for Leona's life. His eyes showed a blood thirst that made Leona buckle on her knees. A feeling far worse than the one Vearn inspired on her three years ago. The warrior had lived his short three years of life learning form the Gods, and he would not tolerate such insults.

– _MERAGAIA! _– said Pop as he unleashed the newest, and now strongest _Mera_ or fire spell available against his opponent, who because of the rage, received the whole impact. However, he began to endure it, and Pop decided to let him do that, and continued to release fire from his hands. – Be careful with how you refer to the princess. Can't you see that you have scared? Marm, Merle, please help the princess… – Pop said to both hr companions – … And you better engrave the following in that head of yours, because it's clear that you have forgotten what I said to the whole world three years ago… The way we humans live… You seem to worship the Gods, and it's your right to do so, but understand that they feared Vearn, which means that they are not immortal. They might live forever, but it's not like they can't be killed, so in the end, they are almost the same as us… –.

– **STOP YOUR BLASPHEMY, YOU INSIGNIFICANT HUMAN! **– The warrior shouted while enduring the blaze of fire he was being attacked with. His patience was running out, and he was getting ready to jump for the magic user's throat, despite the fact he had been taught that al life was valuable. He was ready to kill anyone he deemed an enemy of his masters

– … Whether we live for a long time or for just one more instant, we will shine and persevere for that insignificant instant, and because of that… we can shine more beautifully that the Gods, or even sun itself! **JUST LIKE**… – Pop continued before the masked warrior unleashed a _Touki_ explosion (along a scream more intense than the roar of a dragon) that dispersed the blazing fire he had endured so far. Pop lost his balance, but managed to stay standing.

The girls also endured the blast, and actually had begun to recover their spirits because of Pop words. Before the blast, they were all shocked by their opponent's burst of anger. But now, they had an even stronger resolve reflected on their eyes.

Before the masked man jumped forward to kill Pop, the latter managed to finish his words.

– … **A SUDDEN FLASH OF LIGHT! **–.

The masked man jumped forward, but right before that, he managed to hear Pop's words, and simply lost all the strength he had put behind his jump. As he was getting close to Pop, a series of flashing images passed in front of his eyes, or more accurately, inside his head. The instant that all this lasted on the outside, extended into hours inside the masked youngster's mind.

Meanwhile, Marm had gotten in battle position, and was about to jump to get Pop out of their enemy's path, while Leona got up, and got her whip ready to attack. Merle could only shut her eyes, cover them with her hands, and turn around as she would be incapable of watching his beloved Pop die; Unfortunately, Marm would not get in time.

Prior to their travel to the pedestal site, Merle saw an image of Pop being incinerated along Marm and Leona. She thought that her vision was coming true, but the instant she turned around, which coincided with the end of Pop's speech, her vision appeared in her mind again, and shattered, as if Pop's actions had altered fate itself.

The masked warrior was approaching Pop slower than anticipated, and was too distracted with the images passing in front of his eyes. He saw an image of the magic user, half-naked and kneeling on the ground, in front of a silver haired Demon with white skin, two horns, and a missing arm, and the jumped to a scene in the atmosphere, with a Giant Monster on it. Just before the masked man collided with Pop, a giant whirlpool impacted the former.

– _**JUUOU GEKI RETSUSHOUUUUUU**_**! **– screamed the Best King Crocodine, signaling his strongest attack, _JUUOU GEKI RETSUSHOU_, an attack he developed by combining the two opposing whirlpools generated from two _JUUOU KAISHIN GEKI_, each executed with one hand. The technique was developed during the war three years ago, when Crocodine sensed that he had to grow stronger if he wanted to contribute. The masked warrior had been trapped in the whirlpool, and was sent flying.

Crocodine, Hyunkel, Larhalt, Hym, Nova, Brass, Chiu, and Lon Berk had arrived with _Ruura._ They had all reunited at Lankarks, and the first five on the list carried weapons wrapped in cloths.

– Hyunkel, Ossan, everyone… It's great to… – Pop said, but stopped after seeing everyone's faces. They were all fearful of the opponent they had just seen for only an instant.

– Let's leave the greetings for later Pop, as this fight is not over… – Said Hyunkel to Pop, while unveiling his new weapon, based on the one he received from Vearn three years ago, before switching sides.

The new _Magic Armor Sword_. This new sword, like the previous one, seemed awfully broad, but was actually an armor wrapped around the sword itself. This time, the sword did not look evil, but still kept its powerful presence. The new sword shinned like silver, and gave an almost regal sensation. – **AMUDOOOOOO! **– shouted Hyunkel, before the sword splat and grew extremities, which covered Hyunkel's body, revealing a Fighter that shone a light armor, which seemed like a mixture of the armors he wore during the previous war; instead of a helmet, he wore something that resembled a crown, and even though his whole torso was protected, the armor was flexible. His extremities had light protection to allow more flexibility and. Also, the new was sword was particularly long, had a sheath instead of being stored in the helmet, like an antenna, and had a strange hilt. Instead of a two pronged one, this one had four prongs, almost like a cross. Everyone but the masked warrior was shocked by Hyunkel's new appearance. The masked man rose up, and turned to the heroes. His mask was cracked.

– I'll finish this with my new attack… – Hyunkel said before putting himself in a pose known to everyone; he was getting ready to execute his _Bloody Scryed_, a corkscrew like attack using his sword, which released a small tornado that left a wound like a rotating harpoon. However, said attack had become almost useless three years ago.

After Dai disappeared, Hyunkel was supposed to never fight again, but against all predictions, he recovered from his crippling wounds, and decided to train himself. For a time, Hyunkel had hated his master Avan, and after a failed attempt against him, Vearn took Hyunkel under his wing, granting him his original armor. Even after Hyunkel decided to join Dai, he felt too ashamed to use his master's technique, the _Avan Strash_, but when he realized his naivety after Dai's disappearance, Hyunkel decided to imitate his fellow student, and friend, in combining special attacks to develop a new one. Hyunkel decided to add to his _Bloody Scryed_ two other techniques, the _Avan Strash_, and an explosion of which used a Cross as a medium of casting, the _Grand Cross_, his strongest attack.

Hyunkel got in position, and then pointed his sword backwards. Then, he began to focus his _Touki_ on the hilt of the sword, not on the tip. The masked warrior was too distracted by the flashes of images that he saw inside his head, as the attack had barely done any damage; the masked man had instinctively used another power to protect himself, and no one had noticed. And against this new threat, this power was awakening again. A mark began to appear on the warrior's forehead, but it was covered by the mask. Hyunkel began to twist his body, while simultaneously changing the direction his sword was pointing at, AND concentrating more _Touki_. A technique like none other was about to be executed.

– _**AVAAAAAAAN…CROOOOOOOSS…SCRYEEEEEEEEEED**_**! **– shouted Hyunkel as a rotating cross made of light was fired from his sword at a speed the eye could not follow, directed at the masked man. The shockwave of the technique almost blew Hyunkel away, and had success in doing that with everyone else. The cross impacted the masked man, and the mask got completely crushed, but the light blocked the enemy's face, which was adorned by a glowing blue crest that resembled a dragon. An aura of the same blue color instantly covered the young man.

Once the smoke cleared, everyone got up, and they all had something to say to Hyunkel. Even he had a smile on his face, confident of his victory. They all began to approach Hyunkel, when a column of a blue light everyone was familiar with rose from the ground.

The young man stood up, and revealed a face with white skin, soft eyes, messy and pointy hair, with a shirt ponytail, a cross shaped scar on the right cheek, and a blue crest know by everyone present at the place… _**IT WAS THE DRAGON CREST**_. No one could believe their eyes, but they all shouted the same thing, while the young man seemed out of himself, as if all that had happened after he heard Pop's words had not affected him.

– **DAI! **–.

… To be continued

READ AND REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

PROLOGUE

…It's been ages, I know, but after writng such a long 1° chapter i kinda got tired… anyway, taking into account some of the advices some people included in their reviews (which have surprised me), I'm gonna change my writing style, and I'm gonna write shorter chapters… Anyway, please enjoy.

NINGENKAI - Papunika Kingdom

"…DAI!" screamed everyone as they saw their lost companion, right there, standing in front of them, with his forehead illuminated by his Dragon Crest, but suddenly, that same crest disappeared from his forehead. His eyes seemed lifeless, as if he was unconscious. Everyone was too excited and stunned to move, at least for a while. Simultaneously, Dai's hair, which had somewhat gotten much more spiky than usual when he instinctively defended against Hyunkel's attack, slowly softened to its normal state. Everyone was too shocked to approach their recently returned companion… at least, that was the reason at first.

Pop had fallen backwards after seeing his friend's face. But as Dai simply stood there, as in some sort of trance, Pop was the first to remember that the warrior in front of him attacked them. _What's wrong… that… That's definitely Dai… isn't he? Then why did he attack us? Doesn't he recognize us…?_

"It… it's Dai-kun… it's really him… **our** Dai-kun" Leona began to say with a soft voice, as she put her hand close to her mouth, in order to silence the sobbing that came with the tears that began to drop from her eyes. Not before long, she fell to her knees, softly and sweetly sobbing.

"Dai's back… I'm so glad". Marm tried to stop her tears, but she finally gave up and let them loose.

Actually, the only ones who didn't show a tear were Lon Berk, Nova and Hym. They really appreciated the little dragon boy, but they had not experienced as much with him as the rest of the party, so they just expressed their joy with a slight smiles, unlike the rest, who began to release their pent up frustration along their utter happiness. Hyunkel and Crocodine simply faced sideways to conceal their teary eyes, while Larhalt was slightly awed. In Chiu's case, his expression was ridiculously emotive. Merle simply let her tears flow slowly, with her eyes closed and a big smile on her face.

But the one who had been the most anxious and sad during the last three years and the one who was the most eager to jump at Dai was Brass. Contradicting human common sense, he, a monster, adopted the lost child that washed over Delmurin Island, and raised him to be the kind, and strong spirited kid. Unable to neither speak nor restrain himself, he ran towards his son at full speed, with his eyes closed, and filled with tears. However, the party member that had to remain composed, with a cool head, and cold blood, stopped the overjoyed father, surprising everyone. "Pop… why are you stopping me". No one could understand Pop's intentions.

As the Daimadaisho got up, and began to approach Dai, his mind was in full throttle. _This is definitely strange… I mean, he is definitely Dai, but he hasn't reacted at all… Is he even __**our**__ Dai?_ As Pop approached his friend with a steady pace, He couldn't help but notice that the overbearing presence from just a moment ago didn't resemble his friend's, but actually Baran's. Now, there was no presence whatsoever, not even the Dragonic Aura could be felt.

After two years of searching, Pop had concluded that given his age, Dai would grow very quickly, and the changes that would come along would make their search a lot harder. But in further retrospective, he concluded that the Ultimate Knight should resemble his father, and because of that conclusion, he couldn't help but wonder if every Dragon Knight looked the same. The face and the built resembled what Pop had imagined Dai would look like after three years. However, the crest didn't belong to Dai alone, but to every Dragon Knight that had ever existed. _Could he be a new… but that would mean that the previous one is dead… Dai himself said that no new Dragon Knight would be born because Vearn's power interfered with Mother Dragon's… NO, the __real__ Dragon Knight was Baran. Therefore, any new Dragon Knight would be Baran's replacement, not Dai… but then, this guy before us might not be…_

While Pop continued to meditate about this, instead of walking towards his opponent, he began to circle around him. Meanwhile, the rest of the party became aware of the extended silence that unfolded, and began to look at each other. The first one to take action was Larhalt. "What are you all doing…? Dino… Dai-sama is here, and none of you is welcoming him… HOW UNBECOMING! And you Pop, how dare you to stop Brass-dono". After the end of the war, Larhalt spent a few days at Delmurin, in order to get to know, and thank the one who looked after his Master's son. In that short time, Larhalt learnt to appreciate Brass', and decided to become his friend. Larhalt immediately took a few steps forward, got close to Dai, and kneeled before him. "Dai-sama". The rest of the party began to have mixed ideas about the situation.

"You fool! Don't approach him so casually…! You've said so yourself, he resembles Baran, just like…!" Pop hesitated to continue speaking, as he wanted to hang on the small hope he still had left.

"… Just like any other Dragon Knight could… is what you were going to say, right? I expected more from you. I've already taken that into consideration, and despite Baran-sama's confirmation that there is an almost exact resemblance between every Dragon Knight, I've also confirmed that this IS Dai-sama. His features are clearly softer than Baran-sama's, and won't change much with the flow of time. More importantly, look closer… that crossed scar proves he **is** Dai-sama".

Then it sank in on everyone… The one before them **had** to be Dai… but Pop had already considered the scenario that Dai had returned. But the recent events and Dai's first encounter with Baran three years ago presented a new scenario, much more worrying than the previous one… What if Dai's memories had been sealed by the Gods? Dai's devotion towards the Gods indicated that he at last had been taught a new doctrine, maybe by them, which further supported that he had been vanished to Tenkai after saving the world from Killvearn's Dark Core's explosion. And if that was the case, they were in grave danger. Last time, Dai had been left in a blank state, so he was no threat. But now, Dai had been molded for almost three years by the Gods. In other words, they had to face their friend in combat, and to make things worse, he was probably much stronger than during the war… They were before an enemy more powerful than Vearn. And the worst part was that, they had no idea how to unseal their friend memories. "What are we gonna do… last time, I used Megante and died. The shock was enough to bring Dai back. At least I got lucky, and came back thank to Gome-chan. But this time, our enemy **is** Dai, and he is far stronger than Vearn…"

"Oi oi, everyone calm down. We should all be glad that our Hero is back, isn't that right?" Hym began to approach Dai and Larhalt, with a smirk on his face, while trying to soothe the mood. "Hey Larhalt, get up… I know he is sort of your Master and everything, but you should be hugging him or something, don't you think?"

Larhalt quickly got on his feet, and glared at Hym. "How dare you… show more respect towards the Dragon Knight, you imbecile…Uh?" Larhalt was suddenly cut off by Hym, who grabbed him by the former's clothes.

"Who are you calling an imbecile, uh? Do you wanna fight…?" Hym and Larhalt began to quarrel, leaving everybody dumbfounded for a second, except for Pop, who was trying to figure out a solution for their dire predicament. Not only they had to survive the fight that might happen any minute now, but they had to find a way to bring back **their** Dai.

Suddenly, time froze for everybody, except for Hym, Larhalt, and the Knight before them. Dai had been in a trance for quite a while, but had suddenly awakened after hearing Hym quarreling with Larhalt. _What was that… those images… I saw that Wiseman, and a demon. Then found myself being fighting a huge monster in outer space… but that never actually happened… they were an illusion probably. But who… who implanted… it was them. The magic user words made me see those images. These sinners… they defy me, and worse, their Gods, and now, they try to manipulate me?_

Dai activated his crest and attacked without warning, at a speed that only four of them could react to. Unfortunately, Hyunkel was too far, and Lon Berk wasn't in condition to approach Dai and stop him. Hym immediately put his guard up, making a crossed arms block, but Dai's right fist wasn't only fast, but it was simply…strong. Hym somehow felt that his guard would not be enough, and instinctively leaned to the left in order to avoid Dai's hook, but it wasn't enough… It was the first time Hym had received so much damage. The fist and the air pressure that surrounded it were enough to simply pulverize half of Hym body. Only his left half and head were left. Right after that, Dai swung a left hook towards Larhalt, and something thought impossible happened. Larhalt managed to dodge the attack, and a second one… Somehow, Dai's speed was around the same level as Larhalt's. A third punch was swung when Larhalt simply couldn't move because of the limits of his joints and bones. "It can't be… Dino-sama forced me into this position...?" Still, Larhalt speed was still above Dai's by just a notch, and managed to recover his movement, and dodge the direct impact, but his right shoulder still got grazed.

What everyone saw when they came to it was something that was beyond their realm of understanding, especially for those who, unlike Lon Berk and Hyunkel, couldn't see a thing during the instant the short fight lasted. There, Hym and Larhalt lied on the ground, completely defeated. Hym's body was damaged beyond what any living being different from a Metalic Life Form could endure and stay alive, and Larhalt right shoulder was dislocated and crushed. Hym was unconscious while Larhalt, used to physical pain, remained conscious despite the "light" injury. But he was shocked. "Dino… sama"

"Who was it…?" It sounded soft, but extremely imposing. Everyone could feel the overbearing presence that had suddenly awakened. His fangs were directed at them, and he would show no mercy. It felt almost like Vearn's presence; just as violent.

"Da… Dai…" Brass managed to say despite the fear that his own son had interred in him. Pop tried to remain calm, but he began to tremble. Actually, everyone on their feet had been struck with fear.

"I'm not the Dai you are talking about… If I remember correctly, my Masters told me that was the name of my predecessor who defeated Vearn three years ago" Despite his boiling anger, the Dragon Knight remained composed, and corrected the old creature that was about to cry. "I commend him for his great job at fulfilling his duty… but it's for the best that he died… my Masters told me he wasn't disciplined enough. I've come here to collect his weapon, as the Demon Dragon Blade has been lost. I need that sword on the pedestal for a mission, and I'm in a hurry… or at least, I was". Suddenly, his anger began to boil. The Dragonic Aura that irradiated from his body was massive, and it even began to burn the team. "But now, you people have tried to infect me, showing me these images, directly inside my head… I don't know nor care why you want my power, but what you have done is unforgivable…"

_Images…? Memories…? Then that means the seal isn't perfect… maybe we just need to give him more shocks in order to make him remember… But how are we gonna do that with him fighting us, and with our party reduced like this? _Pop tried to formulate a plan, but against pure and sheer strength, there was no plan that could succeed. At least, that's how he felt. Just then, his enemy "declared" shouted, as his Dragonic Aura exploded.

"I'M GONNA CRUSH ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"


	3. Chapter 3

PROLOGUE

…It's been ages… AGAIN, but I thank beforehand those who have been patient. The thing is that I tend to overfocus in my studies… anyway; here we have the third chapter

NINGENKAI - Papunika Kingdom

"I'M GONNA CRUSH ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

…Earth trembled, and the Skies roared at his roar and power. But despite his rage, Dai had still been "raised" under a strict code of honor worthy of the Gods, and therefore, the forst to victims, the heavily injured Larhalt, and the crushed and unconscious Hym would remain "safe". But not the closest preys next to the former two. Pop or Brass, the two were at exactly the same distance from the Dragon Knight. The choice was obvious, in this particular scenario, logic and reason could easily be displaced by emotion.

"DAAAAAIIIIII! What do you think you are doing! Have you forgotten about us, your family…! About Delmurin Island and all your friends there…" After Dai's display, no one could move, only tremble or remain still… everyone except for Brass. As Dai's "father", he somehow managed to oppose his son, at least in will if not in action. The hero heard Brass' voice, and focused his attention on him. After processing the words said by the old Druid, the Dragon Knight somehow got dazed by nothing more than the former's words and presence.

"Jii-san, stop it! It's too dangerous!" Pop shouted at Brass to stop him from angering their opponent any further, while failing at noticing the Dragon Knight's change in behavior.

Brass word had an effect in rest too. When they heard about Delmurin Island and the words family and friend, they all managed to get a hold of themselves… everyone but Hym who was unconscious, and Larhalt, who had already overcome the pain in his body, but who was just facing an emotional turmoil like a maelstrom with no precedents. _Dino… sama… Why… why did you attack me…? Am I… not worthy…?_ As these thoughts filled his mind, tears began to fall as he remained on the ground, facing upwards as the sunlight illuminated his face.

"Have… have you… HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOUR JII-CHAN!" Brass snapped. These words stirred new memories in Dai's mind, which made him react with a perplexed face, and a soft moan, as if he was terrified. Crocodine, Hyunkel and Marm readied themselves to jump forward just in case Dai. However, that was their mistake, as said preparation forced them to shift their respective weights, abandoning their balance positions…

"! Dai shouted after travelling through the images that were forced into his mind by his new enemies, sending everyone of similar build or smaller flying a little, and expelling Dragonic Aura form all his pores. "SOOOOO, IT'S YOU WHO'S TRYING TO TAMPER WITH MY MIND! TOO BAD, YOU'VE FAILED, AND NOW YOU ARE FINISHED!" roared the Dragon Knight before jumping at his adoptive father. Brass could only feel sadness at his son jumping for the kill, a feeling that showed in his face. However, a huge shadow appeared between father and son. Crocodine's huge build prevented him from being sent flying, allowing him to protect Brass, but at a huge price. Dai's punch broke his left arm, and would have crushed both arms, his sternum and his ribs, and ruptured his organs had it not been for Dai's Dragonic Aura being disseminated through his whole body instead of being focused on his punch, and Crocodine's focused _Touki_.

_So… this is your strength when you are NOT focused… Your strength truly is monstruous Dai, just like I imagined it would become… But right now, YOU ARE the monster, and that is not something I can take… _"Sorry kid, but… IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO WAKE UP!…" Crocodine muttered as he searched for his new weapon with his healthy arm.

"What are you talking about, oversized lizard" Dai said in a calmer tone, surprised at Crocodine's resilience. "… And it seems that you still need to be roughed up a little to wake up, huh?" Crocodine finished before swinging his broken limb at Dai, hurting him slightly, and pushing him a few steps. "Wha… What?" Dai muttered, completely shocked at the fact that he could be hurt by such a creature. The King Beast managed to pierce the Dragonic Aura.

"Sorry for that, but you better know that you are not the only one who has gotten stronger…" Crocodine next swung his new "King's Axe", which remained wrapped in the cloth with which Nova covered it at the moment of delivering to his new owner. "RELEASE… BURNING FIRE" commanded the Beast King, releasing a Mera-class attack, as strong as a _**Merazoma**_, and striking his unwanted opponent with it, stunning him further now that his "Iron Defense" had been broken temporarily. The flame burned the cloth that covered the weapon, revealing a double edged golden and copper colored axe, with a red jewel at its center, supported by an extremely long, black clothed handle. Crocodine was right at assuming that the new Axe would at least retrieve the old one's properties.

"CROCODINE IS RIGHT GUYS! WE HAVE TO WAKE HIM UP WITH FORCE IF WE WANT OUR DAI BACK!" yelled Pop after hearing Crocodine's words, and concluding that he was right. Even if beating him didn't unlock his memories for real, it would at least give them time to find a way to do it. "I'LL ISSUE THE ORDERS…! MARM, HYUNKEL …"

After hearing Pop giving an implicit indication to Marm and Hyunkel, Nova rapidly stepped forward to hand Marm her own weapon before she and Hyunkel moved. Then he warned his friends about the new weapons as fast as possible "EVERYONE, THIS WEAPONS HAVE BEEN MODIFIED…! JUST TRUST ME AND FOCUS YOUR TOUKI OR MAGIC ENERGY ON YOUR WEAPON AS STRONGLY AS POSSIBLE…! IMAGINE THAT YOU ARE FILLING A BALLON WITH AIR UNTIL IT BURSTS!". Nova was aware that he couldn't help them because of two reasons: One, he was exhausted from the crafting of the weapons, and Two, his own blade wasn't ready. _If I try to help them in my condition, I'll just be a liability. Still…_ Nova had matured in the last three years, but he couldn't help the frustration that filled his heart.

Right after that, Hyunkel and Marm moved, while Nova threw another weapon to Leona, who had begun to regain her composure. He also threw a new Rod towards Pop, who had deduced how the new weapons had been improved "…Man, and I thought that my old Black Rod was unique… hopefully, this new Rod has the modifications I requested…"

As Dai readied himself to respond, two shadows appeared, one at each of his sides, shocking him a little. "Sorry Dai, but…" Marm said softly and with some regret, but with full resolve in her eyes. "… THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD" complemented Hyunkel, as he swung his sword at Dai, while Marm aimed at the Little Dragon's torso with her fist, covered by the Metal Fist that came alongside her new Magic Armlet, which resembled the old one. Both decided to do as Nova had indicated, and something happened. Marm's knuckle and Hyunkels sword got a coat of energy the extended slightly from said weapons ends. In Marm's case, said coat resembled 4 spikes, while in Hyunkel's, it was a simply prolongation of the blade itself. Dai had instinctively predicted the danger of said weapons, and having learned from his short encounter with Crocodine, he decided to focus his Dragonic Aura in both arms, with which he blocked both attacks. "… Sorry to disappoint you people… but I'm a fast learner" said the Dragon Knight with a cocky but weak smile. He was still shocked by the clash from earlier and the torrent of memories that filled his mind just a few minutes ago.

"Guys, the shape of the extension should change according to your will… _**Ruura…!**_" Pop chanted to rescue Brass and to get near Hym and Larhalt who remained on the ground. With Ruura, he managed to fly instantly to his two teammates while catching Brass. "…Try to keep him occupied while we heal our party. Leona-hime, you heal Crocodine, while I take care of these two…" Pop indicated to the party before he quickly focused his magic energy "… _**Behoma**_" chanted Pop in each hand to heal his teammates. While doing that, he noticed that Larhalt wasn't unconscious, but in a trance, while crying. "… Larhalt… what's wro…"

"I can't fight with Dino-sama. He has rejected me, and more important, I can't bear the idea of harming him…" answered Larhalt. Unlike Pop and the rest, Larhalt felt it was his duty as a Dragon Rider to protect Dai. Pop couldn't help but sympathize with him. But right after that, his anger filled him. On the other hand, Hym began to regain his consciousness while his battered Orichalcum body regenerated.

Meanwhile, Leona grabbed her new Magical Whip, rushed to Crocodine and healed him so that both could join the fight which was tilting towards Dai's favour… fortunately, Dai was still stunned. The four combatants positioned themselves, with Leona in the back, attacking (unsuccessfully) at her friend and healing her teammates with swift and constant chants of Behoimi, Marm trying to attack at Dai's blind spot (while restraining herself form using her Senka Rekkouken), while Hyunkel and Crocodine went against him face to face while looking for a chance to use their Sure-Kill Attacks at point blank range. Dai wasn't in his best condition, and had to block his opponents, and his own attacks were slow, but because of his natural strength, the shockwave of each strike was enough to harm the opposing party. Despite that, his performance was pathetically poor by his Master's, and his own standards. _What's happening? Why am I blocking attacks this weak and slow? I… can't accept this…_Dark clouds began to gather in the sky, right above them…

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF DAMMIT!" Pop roared at Larhalt right before punching him, but to no avail. "DO YOU THINK WE WANT TO FIGHT HIM…! YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING! HE IS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME…!" Pop began panting after his shout, trying to figure out how to make Larhalt join the fight. _Without Larhalt, we have no chance to face Dai once he recovers. But I can't blame Larhalt for not wanting to fight Dai… After all, Baran was like a father to Larh… THAT'S IT!_ "Larhalt, it's your duty to fight Dai, not as a Baran's warrior, but as Baran's…"… "_**RAIDEIN!**__"_ Pop continued before being interrupted by a roar and a shockwave, which were immediately followed by Hyunkel and Crocodine passing right behind him after being sent flying by Dai's renewed strength. Marm was pushed a few meters in the opposite direction, as she was attacking Dai from behind, while Leona remained at her position because of the distance she maintained.

Dai had decided to use the signature spell of a Hero. However, its strength was far beyond what a human could achieve without exhausting himself. Unfortunately, he was a Dragon Knight, and prior to the chanting of the spell, he focused his Dragonic Aura inside his body, and the let it explode as he simultaneously chanted the spell. The sudden burst of energy cleared his head and energized his body, which allowed him to approach Leona easily, who was about to become the first victim of the Dragon Knight's renewed power and rage.

"**If I remember right, you were the first to insult my Masters… Now you'll pay**" Dai muttered with an imposing presence, as if he was saving his anger to release it with his next strike. Por got distracted by Marm, Hyunkel and Crocodine's collapse, and would not be able to make it in time. "HIMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!".

Dai readied for the strike, and his Dragon Crest radiated the most in what had passed of the day. He was going to stab her heart with his right hand, simulating a blade with it. Leona couldn't even feel fear. She only felt regret and sorrow. "**You are finished…**" said the Dragon Knight before dropping his hand towards her chest. Leona could only mutter "… Dai-kun… I love…" before she was pierced by his arm …

… Or so she would have been, but something happened… Dai's left fist buried itself into his own left cheek. _You fool… What do you think you are doing? Isn't she "The One that's most important to you"?_ Dai heard those words ring inside his head, not on his ears. The same fist that attacked him glowed for the instant it hit him, but it was clear that for a second it concentrated a great portion of his Dragonic Aura, enough to pierce his defense. The surprises he had experienced today had been completely surpassed with this event. He was too shocked to even try to figure out what, or why it happened. However, everyone understood what had happened, as Leona narrated the details of the first stage Dai and Vearn's fight. Baran's spirit was still with his son, and decided that it was necessary to reprimand his idiotic child.

"… Do you get it now?" Pop asked to a dumbfounded Larhalt. "Baran wasn't just your master… he was also your father… unfortunately, he is no longer with us, so… **as the big brother, it's your duty to reprimand Dai**" Pop finally declared. And then it hit Larhalt. Larhalt finally understood his duty as the "Big Brother", and decided that his first job was to protect his future "sister in law". But before that, he had something to do. From the remains of his weapon from the war three years ago, Nova, with Lon Berk's assistance, created a new Magic Armor Spear, which was now held tightly with his right hand. "**AAAAAAAAAAMUUUUUUUUUDOOOOOOOO!**" screamed Larhalt before his revived armor protected him once more. The end of every part was golden colored, while the rest itself kept its silver/cerulean color. Additional parts had been integrated, but had been made of a material as flexible a chainmail. The thighs and the waist were now covered. The prongs of the spear, which coupled with the blade formed a cross, were also golden. "Thanks for the lecture" said the Land Warrior to the _Daimadoushi_, without even looking back at him. Before Pop could speak, the Dragon Rider disappeared, only to reappear in front of his Master - NO, before his brother.

Dai was taken slightly aback when Larhalt "teleported" in front of him. Once he could process the information, he reached a conclusion. _I've already been infected. I'm fighting it, but time is running out… __**I HAVE TO DESTROY THEM**_. Both fighters tensed their muscles, and more importantly, sharpened their senses. _He is fast_. The two thought the same, and therefore, new that speed, agility, and mind sharpness would decide the outcome. _Now he seems much more focused_ thought Dai while facing his subject. "Time for a test and a lesson" said Larhalt. Dai made the first move, with a rolling kick to drop Larhalt to the floor. However, the later simply lifted his right foot, then put it on the ground, lifted his left foot, and also put it on the ground. Dai followed with a uppercut with his right fist. Larhalt bent backwards jumped, and did a rolling kick with his left leg towards the Dragon Knight head, which the latter dodged by ducking. They continued fighting at a speed beyond the imaginable. They were on a different dimension. Their senses were at full throttle, sensing their opponent's attacks not only with sight, but with hearing, and also touch, by feeling the vibrations in the air. Unlike his companions, Larhalt dodged not only the blows, but the shockwaves.

_Dino… no, Dai-sama. I'm happy that you have grown so much in this time. However… _"…it's time to wake up" Larhalt accelerated by his last notch available, and concentrated his limited Touki into his spear. The two prongs and the blade became one because of the Touki blade that got generated. The raised his spear, and attacked. However, he held back for a fraction of a second, before executing his technique. "_**HAKEEEN… DISTAAAL…**_" shouted Larhalt. Right after the shockwave which raised a big cloud of dust, he stepped backwards, grabbed Leona, and regrouped with his party. Now, everyone was together, and Pop took the chance to heal everyone. "_**Behomazun**_", a healing spell which heals the whole party completely… Lon Berk, Nova, Merle, Chiu and Brass remained distant form the fight, while the "Hero's Party" had finally become complete.

"Sorry guys, but I'm gonna make him pay" said Hym, who was now in perfect condition, ready to fight. As Hym said this, the smoke cleared, revealing tha Dai had a small cut on his left arm. Superficial at most, but at least everyone knew that they could face him.

"Okay guys, get ready. He is not finished, and he is coming for blood" Pop said before giving instructions. "Larhalt, you'll be our vanguard, as you are the only one who can move faster than Dai. Hyukel, Hym, you'll cover him; whenever he gives you guys an opening, you hit and run with strong strikes". With those indications, the three formed a triangle with Larhalt at front. "Who would've thought we would fight together like this" said Hym to his partners. "Hyunkel, I don't know what happened before, but if my _Haken Distal_ managed to injure Dai-sama, then your _Avan Cross Scryed_ should do better. The same can be said about that _Aura Knuckle _of yours Hym" continued Larhalt. "We'll have to find out during the fight" replied Hyunkel.

"Ossan, Marm, with your respective reach and speed, you'll take care of the second line. Marm, you'll also have to heal Larhalt, Hyunkel and Hym with swift spells, preferably _Hoimi, Behoimi _at most. If the spells don't seem to work, don't worry, the Dragonic Aura invaded their bodies, but it will only delay the spells. Ossan, you better use your Axe to deal spells, and save your _Juuou Geki _whenever he lowers his guard". After Pop gave the orders, Marm and Crocodine nodded in approval, and stepped forward

"Leona-hime and I will deal with spells of all type in the third line. We'll also block his spells. Hime, make use of your Magic Whip and I'll use my new Chaos Rod to attack from distance, and also give him a little surprise. DID YOU ALL GET YOUR INSTRUCTIONS?"

"YES!" everyone replied. Despite the sorrow that stirred within them by having to face "their Dai", they all held a smile, because they were together.

"**I finally understand… you all are proof of the glory of the Gods**" said Dai with the same calm, but overbearing and overwhelming voice, after finally calming down. "What do you mean Dai-kun?" Leona asked after hearing Dai's words. "**Simple. Even I'm aware of the fact that the Gods are not the most powerful beings in the three realms. But nevertheless, they created life in them… life of which some individuals have come out, and who are capable of destroying the Gods. That's what I was taught. But do you even understand why?**"

Such question came many times to each member of the party, but none could find a solution… ever. "**It's simple… they wanted to create something which could surpass them, and therefore, they spent, not just their power, but a part of themselves to create a life form capable of evolving beyond their creators. That's was also the reason for them to create so many specimens, and such large population**". So far, Dai's argument seemed sound and logical. Then, he continued. "**Let's take you and your dear Dai as example. You were all weak, but managed to defeat Vearn, and more importantly, you managed to unite the whole world towards a common objective. Clearly, in numbers, as long as managed correctly, you can find much more power than the sum of the parts… However, let me tell you something. No matter how much you exploit your potential, no matter how much you multiply your abilities, you can't defeat my power. Not because its power itself, but because, instead of being mindless destruction, it serves a higher purpose… Truth and Balance**" These last words held some anger, which wasn't missed by the opposing party.

"STOP THAT RUBBISH, AND GET READY, AS WE'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" yelled Leona, words which brought a smile to each of her friends.

"… You are a princess, right? Well, just for you to know…" Dai said with a stoic face. Everyone got a little curious about what he was going to say. "… That's not very princess-like". With that, Leona let one tear fall from her eye, before smiling radiantly, while remembering that Dai said the same words three years ago, while fighting Vearn. "Dai-kun… you should get ready, because I'm coming for you…" answered Leona to Dai's off-topic comment.

"… **actually, now that I've brought it to the conversation, let's talk about Vearn. He surpassed the Gods all by himself, showing that he was a pinnacle in evolution. However, he only bested them in mindless power, not true strength. The Black Core, his Kigan, they were all weapons used to harm others. However, tools themselves are not evil…**" Dai commented, while assuming a pose very slowly. "**…** **Which is why, I hope you'll understand that what I'm doing is not evil**" finished the Dragon Boy before taking a stance that everyone recognized, with the legs separated, his left arm raised, and the right one lowered by the hip's height.

"Te… Tenchi… Matou?" said Pop as fear filled his face.


	4. Chapter 4

PREFACE

…Just for the record, don't get used to this updating speed. I've just found myself in an unusual extended free time period before my final test of the semester, and at the time I began this fic, I was at school, with nothing to do but study for a test, write an essay, and prepare a presentation, all for the same subject, on the same day, 7 days later.

By the way, from now on, thoughts will be marked with this bracket {}, as from now on, there will be a mental link between characters. Therefore in the case there is a mental dialogue, it will be marked like this "{}"

Flashbacks **and** some techniques will be marked with cursive letter

NINGENKAI - Papunika Kingdom

"Te… Tenchi… Matou?" said Pop as fear filled his face. But not just his face showed that emotion. His heart wavered a little at the sight before him. In fact, everyone froze for a second, and how could they not, if five of their warriors had been unable to face that technique when Vearn wielded it. Only Pop has managed to best it, and only because of the mirror of Shahal. But without it, only a spell such as _Mahokanta _would have and slight chance, assuming it could withstand enough power.

"So… you know of this technique?" answered Dai to Pop's words. That alone confirmed everyone's fears. "If that is the case, then all the more reason for you all to surrender… although, that alone will only ensure a painless death for all of you, unless you tell me which one of you has put me under this curse".

The first one to answer to speak was Leona, who couldn't understand Dai's claims. "What curse are you talking about? We would never do something like that to you, Dai-k…"

"**ENOUGH WITH YOUR NONSENSE AND LIES!**" roared the Dragon Knight, filled with rage before the confusion his mind was immersed into. "I told you I'm not the Dragon Knight you people speak of..! That man is already dea…"

"**YOU STOP YOUR NONSENSE**" shouted the Pawn Warrior Hym, itching to sink his punch on his opponent's face. "It's obvious you are Hadlar-sama's rival, and yet you claim you don't know that man, or your friends, who have endured the pain of not being with you for so long…" Hym continued, as a tear began to fall down his left cheek, something which shocked everyone. "Don't you… Don't you understand that in denying your own existence, you are also denying Hadlar-sama's?" Then everyone understood what had motivated Hym to search for Dai.

"I… never met Hadlar, and mostly heard unbecoming things about him form Baran-sama… However, he must have become someone great if he was recognized by Dai-sama as his rival…" Larhalt said, trying to find the right words to comfort Hym.

"He became our friend." Pop affirmed. Hym turned his head with a surprised look towards Pop. But after a second, he smiled, thinking to himself that such a thing shouldn't have been so surprising.

"So… team leader…" began Hym, having his eyes full of resolve. "… How are we gonna proceed? We already lost to this technique once, but I'm sure we all have thought up countermeasures to it… right guys?" asked Hym to the party. Everyone smiled and nodded.

True, after their fight against Vearn, they tried to improve themselves, having said fight always in mind. And their team leader knew that, even if the details of their respective trainings were unknown to him.

"Well, just like last time, we'll endure it, and attack right after it…" said Pop, which brought everyone's dumbfounded faces directed at him.

"**CAN'T YOU THINK SOMETHING BETTER**" yelled everyone at him. But unlike usual, he remained calm, which made everyone understand that it was the best choice.

"Then… who will be attacking?" said Crocodine, who had learned to trust Pop ever since they fought each other in Romos.

"In order to beat him, we should use this same chance, meaning that we have to beat the _Tenchi Matou_, break his Dragonic Aura defense, and knock him out".

"And how do you propose we do that Pop? Each step is extremely hard by itself…"

"But we have the numbers to do it. The thing is to choose the most appropriate people to fulfill each objective. That being said, this is my plan: …"

After giving his instructions, everyone got ready, maintaining the same formation they held so far. There was one thing that everyone was wary about, because of Pop warning:

"… _In the end, the steps for Tenchi Matou are always the same, but given that lightning has always been the main element of a Dragon Knight's spells, we know that he won't be using Kaiser Phoenix. Therefore, we should assume that, even if the purpose of each one is the same, the attacks are completely different than Calamity End and Phoenix Wing. Because of that, the only advice I can give you guys is… __**attack with everything you've got**__". _

They all waited for the signal. For an instant, time seemed to slow down. Everyone tensed their muscles and sharpened all their senses to achieve the best reaction time possible. In the meantime, Dai's magical energy began to command heavens to unleash a storm, darkening the clouds and blocking the sun, which was beginning to set at the horizon.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW**" shouted Pop, at which Larhalt leapt towards Dai, followed closely by Hyunkel. Larhalt spinned his spear, and created the _Touki_ blade extension. He prepared his vertical slash. In the meantime, Hyunkel stopped his leap midway, preparing his most known secret move by readying a thrust with his sword, and focusing his _Touki_ at the tip, all while preparing his arm for an inward twist.

In the meantime, the Servant of the Gods simply thrust a blow forward, while twisting his right arm forward, with his fingers joined together and filled with his Dragonic Aura, simulating the tip of a spear. The clash lasted very little. However, before the clash itself, Larhalt altered his trajectory by stepping to his right, and then forward. Dai had no other choice but to change the direction of his blow, as his left arm was already readied for Hyunkel mid-range attack.

"_HAKEN DISTALL_"

"_**Dragon… Tail…**_" Dai said in a low, but compelling voice.

While Larhalt's spear moved downward, it met Dai's twisting "tail", fortunately, they met at an angle in which only the _Touki _blade and the fingers touched each other, dispelling the former ones without resistance. However, the arm continued its path, piercing Larhalt shoulder armor, and injuring him, leaving and empty space on Larhalt's shoulder, the bone and the flesh being pulverized because of the spin.

"_BLOODY SCRYED_" followed Hyunkel, despite his companion's defeat and injury. Despite his resolve, he couldn't avoid being surprised at the fact that the only weapon meeting his attack was a slightly open hand, even if ti was clearly filled with Dragonic Aura. Before attacking, the knight remembered part of Pop's instructions. "Larhalt, Hynkel, make sure to force Dai to cross his arms. That will force him to use more strength than usual to force his next movement, which will deplete him even more once he is done with his magic attack. That will give the rest a slightly wider window to attack". Therefore, Hyunkel made sure to attack at Dai's left flank. Right after that, Hyunkel did his move, and both attacks clashed.

"_**Dragon… Roar…**_" said Dai, right as he made a fist for an instant, and then opened it to meet his opponents attack. Usually, his hand should have met quite the resistance, given the strength of the _Bloody Scryed_, but the previous closing of his hand, which was abnormally strengthened by his Dragonic Aura, created an extraordinary strong shockwave that reflected the attack, and to make things worse for Hyunkel, the palm thrust that followed released a blast of Dragonic Aura that accompanied the reflected _Bloody Scryed_. The whole blade got disintegrated by the _Dragon Roar_, leaving only the hilt and the handle. Actually, the blade provided enough resistance to dispel Dai's attack. However, Hyunkel received a disseminated blow that sent him flying, almost knocking him unconscious.

Still, Dai's attack was far from over. The worst part was that even the leftovers of his attacks were enough to beat each member of the party. Pop endured his frustration at sending his friends to their demise, and prepared himself to "receive" the next blow. Dai managed to notice the spell his opponent was going to release, as the magic energy slowly began to take form. However, it was too late to change the plan, and simply followed thorugh. Pop was the first one to unleash a spell.

"_MAHOKANTA_" shouted Pop, with which a translucent wall formed in an angle. Pop knew that the lightning spell would fall from the sky, and so deduced that he could redirect it at Dai. No matter how strong Dai's had gotten over the three years that have passed, it was impossible that a sole spell would break his _Mahokanta_ by itself. However…

"_**Heaven's… Judgment…**_" said Dai, with which he commanded the Sky to conflagrate dark clouds for an instant. All the lightning bolts contained in each cloud were fired horizontally, focusing on a single point, at the center of a circle delimited by the darkest, blackest clouds in the sky. It was a spell superior even to the recently created _Jigodein_, which prior to this fight, was the strongest lightning spell in existence. And in fact, it was. Dai's _Heaven's Judgment_ was nothing more than **his** version of the spell, just like Vearn's _Kaiser Phoenix___was **his**__version of _Merazoma_.

The gigantic lightning bolt fell and struck Pop's magical defense. However, instead of being reflected in a right angle, it kept its trajectory, trying to force its way through the translucent wall. Multiple, smaller bolts spread in all directions. Fortunately, no one was struck, but Pop wouldn't keep his defenses up for much longer, not against such a strike.

Finally, _Mahokanta_ shattered, but only a small bolt hit Pop, and it was just enough to only paralyze the Daimadoushi. Despite the weak blow, the magician's energy was depleted, his knees buckled, and he fell over his back.

{Impossible… it was enough to break it, although, I should have expected it from Dai. Besides, even the impossible becoming possible was within my plan…}

That passed through Pop's mind as he held a slight smile, while reminiscencing of their adventures together. _Sorry guys_ thought Pop before regretfully giving his next command. "**NOW… HYYYYYYYYYYMMMMMMMMMMMM!**"

The only way to effectively break the Dragonic Aura would be a _Touki_ blast strong enough to dispel the defensive barrier, and reach the user. And the best person for such a job would be a fighter with large reserves of _Touki_, just like…

"_AURA KNUCKLE_" shouted Hym, signaling his signature move, in order to attack the depleted Dai.

After focusing so much strength on each arm, which he had been force to cross, further exhausting him, then straight them up in order to direct his _Heaven's Judgment_, Dai should be unable to move, but such state would last for only an instant, and Hym would capitalize on that in order to break the Dragon Knight's defensive barrier made of Dragonic Aura. Then, the whole party, except for the fallen ones would attack Dai. Or at least, that was the plan. Because Dai only had to focus his Dragonic Aura in one place in order to execute one last attack, which finally removed the weakness of the _Tenchi Matou_.

Dai's forehead began to shine with great might, and the Dragon Crest formed on his forehead. Pop recognized the attack, and finally understood the flaw on his plan. "Hym, watch out!" he shouted. Hym listened, and instead of thinking, he reacted by forcibly stopping his leap, which made him lose balance, leaning towards is left side.

"… _**Monshousen**_" muttered Dai before a beam was released from his Dragon Crest. That same shape appeared on Hym's right fist. Actually, a whole which had that same form pierced through Hym's arm, all the way to his shoulder blade.

To make matters worse, Pop's plan stipulated that Marm should follow behind Hym in order to attack Dai, followed by Leona's _Hyadaruko_, and then Crocodine's _Juuou Geki Retsushou_. After that, anyone who could move would keep attacking until Dai collapsed. It wasn't an elegant plan, but it should have been effective, had it not been for Pop's mistake of his estimation of Dai's spell, and the unexpected fourth attack of the _Tenchi Matou_. As it was planned, Marm had leapt behind Hym, intending to jump above him before landing a held back _Mouko Hasai-ken_ on Dai, in order to knock him out in one blow. That attack, if contained, should be enough to do the job against an unprotected Dragon Knight.

"… What?" Marm managed to stutter before she began to roll forward while in the air. The _Monshousen_ pierced her foot with enough force to push the lower part of her body, creating the aforementioned effect. Leona's head was next, but Crocodine managed to get in the way, pushing her aside, and receiving the attack on his arm, piercing it easily. Nova had to push Lon Berk, Merle and Brass to the ground in order to protect them, as the beam of Dragonic Aura continued its course, breaking through everything on its path, until it left a burned mark on Papunika castle, miles away from the battle site.

However, Dai's assault was far from over. With Hym collapsed and on the ground, the next target was flying towards the Dragon Knight, who simply jumped in order to meet Marm on the air, with a _Merami_ on his hand ready to incinerate her. As he closed in, their eyes met before the strike. Marm couldn't help but feel fear, facing the coldness on her friend's eyes.

But for some reason, nothing got burned, and Dai's fire stream hit nothing. His target had hit the ground, hard, and some energy strings were attached to her. Said strings originated from Hyunkel's fingers. He had used his _Touma Kugusshou_ to grab her from his position, and move her away from Dai's path. This didn't affect the latter in the least, as the Ultimate Knight continued his rampage.

Next in line was Crocodine, who decided to receive Dai's hit head on. In order to do that, the former prepared a cross guard. Dai prepared his fist. A second later, it collided against Crocodine's guard. In the next instant, a shockwave broke through the Beast King, crushing his innards, which made him puke blood. Dai had infused his fist with _Iogurande_, which detonated at the moment of the collision.

In the next second, Dai was in front of Leona. She froze on the spot, and received his _Bagimuucho_, which carried all his anger and frustration, despite his calm face. The huge tornado tore Leona superficially and emotionally. She got propelled upwards almost 30 feet before she fell. Fortunately, there was some grass left on the portion of the terrain she fell on. However, before the spell was unleashed, the spellcaster twitched, and that made him hold back. Hope wasn't gone yet, but everyone was wavering and doubting

{He's gotten so strong}

{How can we face such a monster?}

{I'm so powerless}

{I screwed up}

{Should have seen that coming}

{Why can't he recognize us?}

{I wish I could help them}

{Is there anything we can do?}

Such were the thoughts that Merle could hear from her friends. She had also trained during the last three years, and she managed to master her telepathic and precognitive abilities. However, she became fearful of them because it meant that she could immerse into her friends minds at her will, and it might make them distrust her.

But now wasn't the time for such worries. She had to use her powers to help them stand up, and to help them during the fight. But before she could use her powers, someone stood up.

"_BEHOMAZUN_" shouted Pop in order to heal his friends. Even if all he had was an estimation of damages, he still made the right choice to heal his friends completely, especially considering Crocodine's injuries, who would have passed away had another ten seconds passed without any medical care. "Everyone, get up! It's far from over, and this shouldn't be so much of surprise!"

"Are you crazy? How can we face him when he's so strong! We couldn't break his stance, which is stronger than Vearn's!" said Marm, who still felt the pain from her injury, and had some troubles getting up.

"She is right Pop. He even solved the stiffness delay that you and Dai could hardly take advantage of when we fought Vearn, by simply adding another attack which requires no movement in order to perform it. That gives him the fraction of second necessary to regain movement of limbs, and he can continue his attack. I bet that he can even shoot his _Moushousen_ in rapid succession if face by many enemies attacking form many directions" argued Hyunkel, trying to support Marm's plea. "I mean, look at my sword! He destroyed it with just one attack, leaving only the handle and the hilt. It's… it's useless…"

"… You should listen to them, Magic User… not that it would make any difference. As I already told you, I'm gonna kill you, because of…" said the Dragon Knight, before being interrupted.

"Will you just shut it? I'm not talking to you, so please, just stand there, and get your _Tenchi Matou_ ready for us to break it on the next attack" replied Pop, with a face that showed a mixture of boredom and apathy. As if he was getting really tired.

"… what? Is that some sort of jo…"

"It's no joke. I'm saying that we'll break you and your stance on the next shot. I, the greatest magician in existence, say so"

Hym stood up, motivated by a boiling anger that was directed at Pop. "Are you out of your mind? He didn't just beat us. He crushed us. How do you expect us to…?"

Pop was getting tired of everyone disbelief, and simply stated the facts that would make him the target of hatred and anger. "The last assault was devised under the assumption it would fail, in order to measure his power."

No one could help but give a surprised expression, except for Lon Berk. {So, the magic user is finally blooming. Every party needs someone to make the hard choices, and it's thanks to that member that the party survives. But that also turns said person into a villain. And the fact that such a young man has to act like a monster is… simply tragic. And the worst part is that, he is fully aware of it.}

Hyunkel was the first one to react, by taking a step towards Pop, just with the idea of beating him to the ground on his mind. "You… how dare you to…"

"Who told you to leave your position?" replied Pop without even looking at his friend. "I already said I would give the orders here"

"Pop, that's enough! You can't just order us around, sending us to our deaths!" Crocodine also managed to get up, motivated by anger towards his seemingly unreasonable friend. Stil, he hadn't lost faith in his friend just yet, but he was close. His friends were the same.

The next one to rise was Larhalt, who had to use his spear as support. "I agree with them. Who are you to risk our lives with such disregard? I'm afraid that if we keep following your orders, we are all gonna…"

"I won't let anyone die. With my magic, I won't let that happen" answered Pop with total confidence.

Everyone but Leona and Merle showed a surprised expression. The one to speak was the former. "Are you talking about that spell you used on Merle when you awakened?" said the princess, waiting for the Wiseman's response. However, all she got was a momentarily eye contact, but that was enough. She could see Pop's resolve in his eyes, but she couldn't understand it. "Even if that was a _Zaoriku_, you can't expect me to believe you have enough magical energy to…" continued the princess, until it hit her. She had **that** on her pouch. Even if half of it couldn't be used against such an opponent, the other half might be what they needed. Still, she couldn't let go of her doubts. "But how do you know it actually…?"

"I've tested it twice already… once on Shishou, and the other on…" answered Pop, with only half confidence, not because he didn't believe on his skills, but because he had awakened from that nightmare many times:

_After __**that**__ reunion with Matoriv, he decided to take his words into mind, and made his choice. He casted _Mahokanta_ and then jumped backwards towards, down the highest cliff he could find. When he woke up, all he could __**clearly**__ remember was a bright light being reflected on the translucent mirror in front of him, right before everything went black. When he got up, he could see a big pool of his blood on the ground. He couldn't help his knees buckling. He fell on his behind, and stayed there for hours. During that prolonged "rest", flashes of his second visit of that place within the clouds tormented him. True, the place itself could only be described as peaceful, but arriving to that world implied… No, he didn't want to think about it._

No one said anything. Somehow, everyone got what Pop couldn't say

Tired of hearing them talk in such a sacrilegious way, the Dragon Knight finally snapped. "HOW DARE YOU TO SAY THAT YOU WON'T LET THEM DIE! LIFE AND DEATH IS NOT SOMETHING MERE MORTALS AS US SHOULD DWELL INTO! THAT SPELL WAS GRANTED TO THIS WORLD IN A WAY THAT ONLY A FEW ONES WITH ENOUGH ABILITY WOULD BE ABLE TO MASTER IT!" shouted the servant of the Gods, with a solemnity that didn't fit his former self. It was clear that he had changed, and this hurt his former friends deeply. "… Tell me. Where do you draw the line between helping others, and abusing life and death? Vearn himself played with many individuals in order to control death. But that was a form of abuse. The tools and skills he amassed were used in an evil way. What makes you any different than…?"

"Absolutely nothing" answered Pop confidently, with a grim from ear to ear plastered on his face. Then, he took a cocky lecturing attitude before continuing. "I might not be as ambitious as Vearn was, but I assure I'm **at least** as selfish as he was".

To say that everyone got shocked would fall short by a mile. However, that shock didn't last long.

"**Ha… hahahahahahahahahaha!**"

"**Jijijijijijjijijiji!**"

"**buah… hahahahahahaha!**"

Many different laughs got mixed up after hearing Pop's ridiculous declaration.

The one to speak was once again, the Dragon Knight: "Still, there must be something that makes you different from Vearn, or you would be as much of a madman has he was. **Where do you draw the line between right and wrong?**"

Before answering, Pop remembered the last time he was asked that question… how he brought Matoriv back from the land of the dead:

_Right after he found Matoriv completely quiet and still, without breathing, Pop fell on his knees, and began to sob. He will almost got demolished until he remembered when was the last time he felt like this, and decided to use the spell he casted on Merle by chance, when she was injured by Zaboera. Even if it was the first time he tried to use it willingly, he decided it would be best if he trusted his feelings from back then. When Matoriv reopened his eyes, both of them were shocked beyond belief. Pop tried to, but couldn't say anything. Instead, he decided to jump on him to hug him and let the tears flow. However, the magic user met the back of hand made into a fist. After falling on his butt, he quickly raised his sight, only to find his master's furious eyes. Pop almost felt like his master was disgusted at his disciple._

"_I'm sorry for hitting you" said Matoriv with a serious face, without even looking at Pop._

_The young magic user himself felt dejected, despite the words from his master. He couldn't understand why his master rejected him so bluntly._

"_May I ask… why you did that?" continued the old man._

_That was Pop's limit. He got up, and punched Matoriv in the face. Clearly, the old man was surprised._

"_**OF COURSE I DID THAT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD BE OKAY IF YOU DIED ON ME? I…**__" was all Pop could say before his master hugged him, surprising him._

_Neither said anything. They just remained like that, hearing each other breathing. After a minute, Matoriv let Pop go, and they simply stayed in bed and remained standing respectively._

_The first one to speak was Matoriv: "Pop… you need to understand something. Spells such as _Zaoraru_ and your _Zaoriku_ were not meant for this. You should know that my death is part of the natural course of life. Everyone dies, be it of natural cause or because of an accident". Pop listened to his masters words attentively, taking every word to heart. "… However, I would like to believe that spells intended to bring back the dead were meant to be used in circumstances such as the war against Vearn. In times were tragedy becomes almost a routine, it's clear that things such as the natural order and balance have disappeared. Still, each and every death that takes place in a war, no matter how big or small it might be is part of said natural order. Therefore, I can only conclude that such spells are reserved for those strong enough to use them to preserve the lives of other strong people… Not because the strong should stand above the weak, as Vearn would argument, but because such existences as Dai's, Baran's, and yours can change the tides of conflict, and restore the balance…"_

_Pop was surprised that his master viewed him in that way. He wanted to say something, but couldn't give order to his thoughts._

_Matoriv continued: "… but in the end, that's just my opinion. You might be the HIGHEST MAGICIAN that I'll ever meet, which should be expected given who trained you, but you are just a brat. And as a brat, you still have a long way to. You should use that time to find your own answer to this question: __**Where do you draw the line between right and wrong?**__"_

_Matoriv finished his speech, expecting his disciple to take his time, give his regards, and leave pondering about that question. That was a good last assignment before passing away. Although, considering Pop's skills, and the feeling that remained after receiving the Zaoriku, only God could know when that would happen. Seriously, such a troublesome apprentice. But just like it had happened many times in the past, Pop surpassed said expectations._

"…_Shishou, I think I've figured out were I'll draw the line…". Matoriv was surprised, to say the least, but got back his composure, and waited for his disciples answer…_

Pop answered to the question posed to him by his _master_/friend: "I'll just let my friends do it for me". Everyone but the magician was in a slight state of shock. Not because of the answer, but because of the level of irreverence that backed it up.

The first one to speak was Marm: "You really are the most selfish, annoying, perverted and troublesome person in the whole wide world, aren't you?"

As Marm said that, the words almost materialized and stabbed Pop though his ears. At that time, Merle decided to put her skills to use.

"{… But that's part of the fellow disciple we all love}"passed through Marm's mind before everyone but the Dragon Knight. To say that everyone got a little scared would attenuate their reaction quite a bit. But after a second, they got rid of said uneasiness, as they remembered that this had happened before in the last fight against Vearn. They all decided to look at the one who most likely had caused this.

"{… I'm sorry for surprising you all, but… you guys are not the only ones who have been training. Even if my fighting ability is null, I'm sure we can improve our teamwork if I create a mental link between you all}".

Those were thoughts Merle transmitted to the party.

"{Did you get this power thanks to Gome-chan, three years ago}?" said Pop via the mental link that Merle had just created.

"{Yes, it was during that miracle that this power awakened, along with a strong precognitive power. Please, trust me that I've never used this to invade anyone's privacy. If you want to think something to yourself, just focus in blocking all externalities, and you'll be able to. If you want to send a thought, focus on those who you want to transmit it to. Please, use this power}" answered Merle.

Then, everyone looked at each other, and then to Merle, and nodded to her, acknowledging and accepting her. She smiled in response.

"{… Then guys, if you guys are willing to trust me again, then please, believe when I say that we can beat him in the next try"… I won't say the same words as three years ago. I don't want your lives…}"Pop said to his party. He remembered how he asked Hym and Larhalt to give their lives in order to defeat Vearn. But now, he didn't want that. He wanted to go back to those days, even if they were occasional amongst all the fights, in which they laughed with everybody. This is why he would ask something different from his teammates. "{LEND ME YOUR POWER!}"

"{**YEEESSS!}**",was the response he received.

"{Then this is the plan…}"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"… We are ready… are **you **ready?" asked Pop to the Dragon Knight.

"… Finally, you guys are done… although, I can't imagine how you could devise a plan if all you did was fight and laugh" responded the servant of the Gods.

"… May I ask why you waited for us?"

"… You guys got me curious. The outcome has already been decided, but it might be interesting to see what you'll be trying next… Actually, I have seen that there's no evil in neither of you. You don't want to harm others, nor want to impede my mission. But you keep clinging to an illusion. I ask you, please wake up from that dream of me being your lost friend, and just let me continue". For the first time, the Dragon Knight showed a sad face

"… You've really changed Dai-kun… You seem more mature, and you are no longer the cute little Hero from the old days, but on the other hand you look more handsome. Still, I have no intention of leaving you here…" answered Leona, showing some sorrow in her eyes. Still, an unwavering resolve lied deeper in them. "I'm taking you back, Dai-kun".

Despite his growing frustration, the Dragon Knight decided to remain composed. "I'm saying this for your own good, I'm not your friend, and there's nothing you can do about…"

Leona quickly cut her former friend with a phrase that held a lot of power over him: "Naaahhhhh! When I say I'll do it, I'll do it…!"

Right after hearing that, something inside the former Hero's mind clicked, and some sort of automated response initiated, almost forcing him to give a reply, which was accompanied by a smiling face, similar to the one he usually made in the old days: "…That's how Leona has always been…Wa-wait, what?"

{Just as planned} went through everyone's minds. Actually, Pop had commented via the mental link about some of his findings regarding the fight so far:

_{This might not mean much, but I think his memories are still asleep within his mind, just like it happened when we fought Baran. The thing is that we need to trigger them with small suggestions of our adventure three years ago. This will stimulate his anger, but we should do it anyway, and take advantage of it.}_

Before the Dragon Knight could let his fury be ignited, his enemies started their attack.

Just like last time, the first one to attack was Larhalt, who was thinking what he had to do in order to support the group. {This time I can't hold back… this time, I have to think not of fighting Dino-sama, but stopping his _Dragon Tail_ with everything I've got}. Pop words still lingered in his mind:

_{Remember guys. Against an opponent who is infinitely stronger than use, our chances of winning are less than 1%. However, the moment said enemy lets his arrogance and anger take the best of him, that number no longer holds any meaning, which means that we can either lose, or beat the enemy… So, __**don't hold back**__}_

As he had been instructed, he attacked Dai's right flank without changing directions, and before executing his signature move, he took another leap forward. {Surpass the limit. I can't rely only on my speed. I have to create a blunt blade that can withstand his attack, and achieve an impossible synergy between all the joints of my body and the spear. But more than anything…}.

The Dragon rider began to execute what he had been developing in the last few years, and what he had done during a fraction of a second against his "little brother", something very different than his soft, mirage creating speed. He had to use something more brute…

{Faster than wind itself… **FASTER THAN LIGHT!**}

Right after that thought went through Larhalt's mind, he planted his foot on the ground, and began his attack.

Then both techniques were executed and collided. However, right before the clash, Larhalt's body and spear accelerated before his limit, leaving a sonic boom. He had performed something which could only be compared to a **lightning**.

"_Dragon Tail_"

"_**LIGHTNIIIIIIIIING… DISTAAAAAAALL!**_"

The strength of Larhalt's arms wasn't very impressive. But despite the burden of such a leap, he achieved a godlike synergy between the lance, his body, and the speed he reached. It was so fast and strong that it ruined the timing of the _Dragon Tail_, reducing its strength by a huge margin.

"**HUUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHH**" roared Larhalt as he tried to push forward, but the sole fact he stood his ground was impressive by itself. Dai got extremely surprised. In fact, his face showed a slightly struggling expression. At least, the struggle someone would have when facing a small resistance when trying to force open the cap of jar.

Then Hyunkel followed, by staying 5 meters away from Dai, and readying his blade before attacking his opponents left flank. However, this time it was a _Touki_ Blade what extended from the four pronged hilt of his sword. {Nova's sword is designed to give shape to Touki withouth help from the user, so this much shouldn't be a problem, but I have still do my part in order to create the sharpest sword it has ever existed… one that can pierce even his Draonic Aura}. Hyunkel got in position for his _Avan Cross Scryed_. Despite the earlier failure of the technique, he would try it again. Lon Berk motivated to do so through Merle mental link:

"_{Your new move failed only because you let your Touki detonate ahead of time, and that happened only because you were nervous. Dai only felt a shockwave of the technique. I imagine that doing three things at the same time must be pretty hard, but in the end, they are all the same; 'focus your energy, concentrate on the target with nano-metrical detail, and fire'. This time, it's no different. Get rid of every distraction, stop thinking, and fire that neddle}"_

In the end, Lon Berk was probably the strongest swordsman in all the worlds. He managed to figure out the idea behind the technique. The reason a technique such as _Juuou Geki Retsushou_ was so effective was because the strength of the "gust" became concentrated and compacted. In other words, constant mass and less volume equals to higher density. The idea behind the _Bloody_ _Scryed_ was compatible. In order to compensate the lack of the _Kuuretsuzan_ that was needed to complete the _Avan Strash_, Hyunkel spun his arm, which would add strength to the thrust, working as a drill. That spin concentrated his _Touki_, making it denser. Then, why could he not apply that same principle to his _Grand Cross_? Not only that, he could incorporate Avan's technique in order to make an attack that, instead of cut **anything**, it would pierce and crush **everything**. The strongest _Touki_ attack a human could do, in the size of a needle. Such an attack would not disperse, even against the strongest defense.

Hyunkel mimicked the movements he used when he first attacked Dai, at the beginning of this fight, but before that, he checked the corrections he had to do: {Focus the power of the Grand Cross in your arm, to create the strongest and fastest spin you can muster… Then let it be released, following a spiral path, at the same speed as the spin of the sword. Make them meet at the center of the hilt… use your inner eye to visualize the nucleus of the shockwave and his _Touki_ blast…}.

Then, it hit him. He forgot the last part of Lon Berk's advice: _"{Get rid of every distraction, stop thinking, and fire that neddle}"_.

Hyunkel finally dispersed all thoughts from his mind, and the he could see it, even before it was there… The weak point Dai's _Dragon Roar_. Then, he simply said inside of his mind: {JUST DO IT!}.

"_**AVAN…CROSS…SCRYEEEEEEEEEED!**_" shouted Hyunkel, emptying his lungs in the process. And just as it was intended, a needle was released from the tip of the immaterial sword. However, said needle was so bright its light made it look like a huge burst of light. The greatest _Touki_ blast, concentrated in the smallest stream possible, directed to the most vulnerable point of a defense that was yet to come.

"_Dragon Roar_" said the Dragon Knight with a dry voice. But then it seemed like he was holding a huge weight with his hands, as he struggled with two attacks that couldn't push him, but neither could he push pack. Fortunately, an instant later his _Dragon Tail_ shoved Larhalt. However, there was no major injury on him, nor important damage on the spear, as if the attack was intended to only hold his _Dragon Tail_ without major risks. Still, _Dragon Tail_ had not been completely expended, and the Dragon Knight could redirect it if he wanted to. On the other hand, Larhalt **did** surpass his limit, and couldn't move; he had overexerted his body.

{… Doesn't matter. The magic user is next…}. Then, the Dragon Knight focused his thoughts on the clouds in the sky, where the same circle of clouds from before remained. All the lightning bolts contained in those black clouds were fired to the center of said circle. Simultaneously, Pop leapt forward.

{His pride won't let him fire it at someone else. This means there's a 100% chance of me receiving it},thought the Daimadoushi before focusing his magic energy on his Chaos Rod. {I've also got the timing… Just like against Vearn…}

"_Heaven's Judgment!_" exclaimed the former Hero, before executing the spell without using his hands. He had learned to that spell without using his hands.

As the gigantic bolt fell on Pop, something that lasted only a fraction of a second took place. An extremely concentrated spike of magic energy rose from the Chaos Rod. Said spike could not compare to the lightning bolt it met in terms of raw power, but Pop had already had the chance to actually examine the later when he blocked it with his _Mahokanta_. Then with all the information available, he did what he did to defeat Vearn's _Kaiser Phoenix_. He hit the weak point of the lightning, and separated it in many bolts. Such a feat was impossible, plain simply. However, knowing the timing, the point of impact, and Pop's natural abilities, it became possible to tear a lighning.

{I guess I really am a genius…} thought the young magic user, before continuing his attack. {Now, [you] take form… an inverted umbrella} passed through his mind, and the spike of magical energy took said form. That way, the smaller bolts were dispersed even more. {Now, Chaos Rod, time to use your real power…}

"_**MAHOKANTAAAAAAA!**_" screamed the Daimadoushi. However, no wall of light appeared in front of him. No, something else happened. Pop had actually requested the Chaos Rod with one particular specification some time ago:

"… _So, you want me to forge such a crazy weapon for you?" asked Nova, Lon Berk's young apprentice, as he tried to figure out how to fulfilll such a request. "It's not that I can't do it, but let's face it… You are probably the strongest magician on earth, surpassed only by Vearn himself, so I can't imagine why you would want something like that. You should also consider that these are peaceful times…_

"_Perhaps, but you should be aware that we are going to Makai in order to find Dai…" answered Pop to his friend. "… The thing is, I'll be able to reach Vearn's proficiency in magic. And he had his Staff of Demonic Light… If want to at least get a little closer to him, I need something unique to me. Something that lets me use my magical energy in a more efficient and versatile way…"_

"_Just do as he asked, and forge his damn Rod…" said Lon Berk, as he was getting tired of all the talking that was spoiling the taste of his liquour._

"…_fine, you win… I just hope you are sure that __**such**__ a feature is what you want…"_

And it was certainly the best choice he had made. The chaos Rod not only changed its own shape and materialized a stream of pure magical energy that changed its shape to Pop's will. It could also take Pop's spells and create a resonance effect within itself on order to raise its level to the maximum, just like Dai's scabbard did when he created a magic sword. This helped with the efficiency usage of his magical energy. Also, the spells could be channeled into the stream of magical energy, meaning that Pop could create something similar to the magic sword, and said weapon could take any form he wanted. In this case, Pop created an inverted umbrella with a _Mahokanta_ embedded in it. And so, all the lightning bolts focused on said umbrella. As the original bolt had already been weakened by the first clash with the Chaos Rod, the new one was as powerful, but it could be reflected. And so it happened.

{He… he reflected it!} thought the servant of the gods as the lightning bolt came back at him. In this situation, his right arm would be useless despite the fact he could still follow up and complete his _Dragon Tail, _as such a technique was intended to do physical damage. Such a thing would be useless against the redirected _Heaven's Judgment_. Neither could he finish his this technique middle way **and**__execute another _Dragon Roar_. Then, a chance appeared.

According to Pop's plan, Hyunkel would have to jump forward again. In order to pierce the "wall" created by the shockwave and the Dragonic Aura' blast that made up the _Dragon Roar_, he would need more power. On the other hand, the Pawn Warrio Hym was already preparing his own blow, as he flew over Pop before taking a leap towards his target. Everything that ensued next seemed to occur in slow motion.

{It might not be enough to reflect it, but at least with its speed and the remaining Dragonic Aura, even if can't create another shockwave, I should be able to use my left hand to block the lightning bolt. That swordsman attack should have already been depleted only with the shockwave and the little contact it had with my Dragonic Aura. Then I'll use the remaining strength of my _Dragon Tail_ to crush him…}, thought the Dragon Knight. Then, he devised the next move. {I've measured that Orichalcum Warrior's attack after just glancing at it from the previous clash and my _Monshousen_ will at least send him flying, and if misses the timing, he'll be destroyed. Then, all that will be left are the magic user, the fighter girl, that female sage, and that giant lizard…}.After planning this, he couldn't help but smile a little.

And so, he moved his left arm towards Pop, effectively relieving Hyunkel from the opposition from the stream of Dragonic Aura that flowed form that hand. Then, as he expected, when said hand got in position, it rejected the lightning bolt to the side. Simultaneously, Hyunkel took another leap as planned, and in just a moment the Dragon Knight would meet Hyunkel's thrust with his right hand, which still retained the form of the tip of a spear. Then, he began to focus his Dragonic Aura on his forehad to fire his _Monshousen_, however, this was also part of Pop's plan, after he discussed it with the three vanguards of the formation:

"_{I'm not asking you three to beat his techniques… just to hold them. I'm sure that with my intervention, he'll have to redirect his left arm in order to block the lightning. His right arm might be a problem, but with Ossan's Juuo…}", said Pop before being cut by Hym, Hyunkel and Larhalt, via the mental link._

"_{__**SHUT UP!**__}"_ _thought the three of them at the same time._

_The one to speak was Hyunkel, as Pop knew him the most: "{I know these two because I've faced them in the past, so I'm sure I'm speaking for the three of us; We've still got more to show him, and I'm telling you, we'll beat his two _Touki_ attacks, so you get rid of his spell, understood}". The magic user didn't answer, and just nodded, before continuing with the instructions._

{… Now I'll show that which I've been practicing ever since I got to Delmurin… Hadlar-sama's spirit…} thought the Pawn Warrior before his metallic body began to emit _Touki_. Following that, he readied his right fist, **and** took a hold of it with his left hand. His _Touki_ began to take extend from his right fist, while a **second type **was stored inside his arm.

Now, the Dragon Knight could see that his opponent wasn't attacking him with a fist, but with a _Touki_ Blade that extended from the external part of his wrist.

{… So be it, your blade won't cut my _Monshousen_}.

Hyunkel still hand't reached his target, and his attack still hadn't collided with the follow up of Dai's _Dragon Tail_. The _Dragon Roar _had already been dissipated. Enough Dragonic Aura had been stored in Dai's forehead. It was time.

"_Monshousen…_" said the Dragon Knight as a stream of light, even brighter and stronger than the last one was fired towards the Pawn Warrior. However, the servant of the Gods would soon regret not having taken his time to think up a better course of action, as the Orichalcum warrior released an attack different from the one used last time, because a huge flame like _Touki_ began to flow out of the _Touki_ blade… It was _Maenki_. Hym learned how to emit _Maenki_, just like Hadlar.

"_**CHOUMA BAKUENHAAAAAAA!**_" roared Hym as he took another leap with the intent of not only beating the _Monshousen_, but to reach his opponents flesh.

Both techniques clashed. Hym additional leap was the only thing that prevented his body form being tossed backwards, and therefore, he couldn't reach Dai. However, the _Monshousen _bounced back towards the Dragon Knight with twice the speed. Still, the latter's reflexes allowed him to lean his head to the side in time to avoid the deadly beam, but there was no way no avoid the next blow.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHH**_", roared Hyunkel as his _Touki_ blade shoved Dai's _Dragon Tail _to the side.

{Impossible… even if it's not at full power, he shouldn't be able to beat my _Dragon Tail_… unless… he achieved a stronger attack by joining his _Touki _"needle" with his _Touki_ blade, achieving a god-like synergy between both? Then that means that neither the shockwave nor the blast of Dragonic Aura could disperse the needle. But then, how did he sincronyze a simple thrust with a spin…?} thought the Dragon Knight before noticing that Hyunkel's arm had been twisted counterclockwise, instead of the usual clockwise.

No, in fact, he did twist his arm clockwise for the first attack, as he had paid attention to that little detail, but now, on closer look, he was repeating that movement

{Don't tell me that after the initial clash against my _Dragon Roar_, he dared to let go of his sword, got his arm back in its initial position, regained his grip on his weapon, and after he leapt, he repeated the twist?}

Hyunkel couldn't help but remember that during the first months of his recovery, despite the fact that he was in condition to travel, he wasn't in a state in which he could train. However, he still wanted to improve himself, and decided that in order to do that, he had to at least stop depending on his _Grand Cross_. He came up with the idea of being able to fire multiple _Bloody Scryeds_, which required him to at least reset the initial stance of his arm, and be able to achieve the required power with arm strength alone. And he actually did it. It was later, after he finally began to show signs of a definite recovery that he came up the _Avan Cross Scryed_. However, the most impressive part was…

{I still can't believe I came up with this idea just now…}. Yes, Hyunkel came up with the idea of synchronizing his first shot with a second thrust on the spot. {I always thought that only Dai could merge two _Strashes_, but to think I would be able to do the same with my technique… although, I only could do it because I knew beforehand where and when I would meet the first shot, and that was thanks to my first failure… I guess I ought to thank you, Dai… Thanks to you, I've achieved the **TRUE **_Avan Cross Strash_}.

Dai's left hand was facing forward with its palm opened, while his right hand was completely extended to the right, thanks to Hyunkel's god-like blow. It was then that the flow of the fight changed completely.

Dai's body was overexerted from the previous events; his Dragonic Aura had been focused on his hands and forehead, and so the barrier that protected him wasn't at fullpower. The last remains of the stream of Dragonic Aura from his _Dragon_ _Roar _protected him form the worst part, but he still received a considerable blow on his chest from the _Chouma Bakuenha_, and as his body had no more protection than a thin barrier of Dragonic Aura, said barrier was easily broken, and his body felt the impact of the blow.

Immediately afterwards, he was hit right below his left ribs, with nothing to protect him, by Hyunkel's technique. The Dragon Knight was quite fortunate that Hynkel's attack had been weakened by both the _Dragon Roar_ and the _Dragon Tail_, but the blow still sent him backwards and slightly to his right by thirty feet; his feet never separated from the ground, and they left two noticeable ditches. The Dragon Knight suddenly gasped while facing downwards, or so he thought, as something else came along the expelled air.

When the Dragon Knight's vision adjusted after the blow, he saw a red stain on the ground. {I'm bleeding… I've seen my blood before… The training required me to learn how to deal with pain and injuries, and of course, that includes how to recognize when I'm harmed, but… I'm bleeding… because of them? They've broken… my _Tenchi Matou…? … Interesting_}

{IT'S WORKING!}. All the team finally felt a sentiment of accomplishment after the first successful blow. But it was far from over

The Dragon Knight saw how the ground darkened, and as a shadow suddenly covered him, he quickly faced upwards to see what was blocking the sunlight. He would not be able to gather Dragonic Aura in time, so he got ready to intercept and counter the blow that the female fighter was trying to execute, but he somehow found himself unable to move with enough freedom. He then noticed some threads made of _Touki_ were attached to him, just like the ones he saw on the same female fighter. He switched his sight towards the source of said threads, and saw how the swordsman that injured him was using the spell _Touma Kugusshou_. This was also included in Pop's plan:

"_{… Hyunkel, I won't rebuke you for using the _Touma Kugusshou_ with Marm… Dai is right about spells and weapons being neutral. In the end, it is us who use them, and so it is us who label them as good or bad… If you think the Dark _Touki_ you stole from Mystvearn three years ago can be used for the good, then use it… surpass the limit of light and darkness, and stand above it!}", communicated Pop to his friend_

"_{… I think… I think Pop is right about this, Hyunkel…}" said Marm as a sign of support to her fellow disciple of Avan._

_This surprised Hyunkel, who still remembered how he almost fell to the darkness again when Papunika was attacked by _Kiganjou_, Vearns castle, and a second time when he faked to accept Mystvearns offer of salvation in exchange of betraying his friends. How he almost let his Dark _Touki_ beat him. But now he understood that _Touki_ is a tool in the end. How to use that weapon is what decides who is good and who is evil. As long as he didn't let his anger and fury dominate him, it didn't matter which type of _Touki _he used. Then, he simply answered: "{… thanks…}"_

Hyunkel's actions left Dai with few options. {Still… do you think this is enough to beat me!}, thought the Dragon Knight before he released himself from Hyunkel's technique. He managed this by exerting his body beyond his limits, and gathering Dragonic Aura by the sheer power of his will. {Strange… this feeling… making an effort after another… it's certainly difficult, but… it feels so familiar… almost… nostalgic…}. Then, a storm of images, sounds, and emotions swarmed him. {… enough… experiencing this floods of images is getting boring and tiring. I'll just ignore them. They'll soon be gone… **BECAUSE I'M GONNA EXTERMINATE THESE COCKROACHES!**}. Unfortunately, he exhausted almost all the Dragonic Aura he managed to gather, and did not have time to gather more. So, in face of the incoming attack, he focused what little remained in his arms, which he crossed in front of his chest in order to defend from it. Then, he received it.

"_**MOUKO… HASAI-KEEEEEEEN!**_" shouted Marm at the top of her lungs as she punched Dai on his arms, which were protecting his chest. {… It was necessary… I'm sorry Dai, but this was my best… Don't worry, with Pop's _Zaoriku_, and Leona's and my healing, you'll be okay.}. After delivering the strike, Marm quickly went next to Hyunkel, who had received the most damage, in order to heal him: "_Behoimi_", she casted on him.

The Dragon Knight only took three steps backwards in slow motion. Then, he puked blood and expelled it upwards. {Huh… it's raining crimson… so weird…Well, I guess those two back there are next…} thought the former Hero, referring to Crocodine and Leona. His body seemed wobbly, but he could still gather his strength to make swift and precise movements. He was ready to jump at the next targets. It was strange, actually. He could have easily chosen his other enemies, but at some point, a part of him stirred him to face the ones he had not faced, motivated by a single thought: **WHAT ARE THEY GONNA DO TO BEAT ME**. All those who had attacked him had shown him exactly that. His curiosity was getting the best out of him. He was ready to jump at Leona and Crocodine, but someone would not let him. {So, you won't let me move with freedom… It doesn't matter…}.

"_**BETAAAAN!**_" shouted the magic user before casting the spell that multiplied the gravity around a target. Said target managed to identify the spell, and defended himself with his Dragonic Aura, but still could not move. {Huh, so you won't budge? No matter, this attack is not over}. Pop began to gather his magic energy in his Chaos Rod, before releasing at the speed of an arrow, a spear that concentrated the power of the strongest _Gira_-type spell available. He pointed his Chaos Rod, imagined the form he wanted, and began to shout the name of the spell: "_**BE**_…"

"_Monshousen_". A beam of light was fired from Dai's forehead towards the remaining two members of the opposing party. {Even if I can't move, I can still attack. Now, how do you two intend to respond…?}

{Just as planned…}. Leona got in front of Crocodine, and prepared her defensive measure. {… No matter how much I try to put a front, fighting Dai-kun like this is… unbearable… To think he really wants me dead… But just like it happened with Crocodine, Hyunkel, Larhalt, Hym, and even Baran… sometimes you have to knock some sense on people… by force. Still, I never thought I would say this, but… No one takes **my** Dai-kun…!}. She readied her Whip, and started her attack. "… **GO TO HELL, YOU DAMN GODS…! …**_**KUURETSUZAN!**_". The _Monshousen_ was dispelled almost instantly. It was an impressive feat for Leona to target a _Touki _blast of such a reduced size. Just like trying to pass the thread through the eye of a needle… by throwing the thread from a distance of thirty feet. Still, Leona's job wasn't done, according to Pop's prediction:

"_{Right after he receives Marm's blow, I'll hit him with two spells almost at the same time. However, I'm sure he'll use his _Monshousen _to attack whoever is in front of him. I promise you that I won't let him shift his attention from you two, Princess, Ossan. Princess, you stop his _Monshousen_, and you Ossan…}"_

_Crocodine decided that he would change the battle plan, and so he would suggest something: "Pop, I know you are the one giving directions, but please, let me decide how to proceed… I know I'm probably the weakest in the team. All of you have been growing at a pace I can't keep up any longer, and of course, you are all young, while I'm…" Crocodine said. _

_These words surprised Pop and the rest. Sadly, Crocodine's words were true. Even Leona, who during the war had almost nothing to contribute, except for her participation in _Minakatoru_, she had suddenly developed her own fighting style, modeled after Queen Flora's, and even trained the Whip application of the Avan-Ryuu, along with the spells included in the Sea Chapter of Avan's Book. Adding that to her talent as a Sage, it was obvious she would become strong in the future. But her high pace surprised Crocodine beyond belief._

"_Of course, that doesn't mean I've given up… so let me do it my way, and I assure you I'll make our window even wider after I'm done. All I ask is that when my attack ends, I'll need…"_

And so, the party decided to trust him.

{So, she managed to block it… interesting… let's see what's next}. The Dragon Knight became expectant of the next attack.

Pop continued with his attack, and finished his impending spell: "_**…GIRAGOOOON**_". Right after saying the chant, he released the strongest heat beam possible for him.

The former Hero didn't flinch in front of the attack, and simply gathered his unique aura, and made it explode from his arm in order to dispel the spell launched by the magic user. Nonetheless, an explosion occurred, and the dust that rose from the ground blocked the vision of the Dragon Knight. Usually, such a thing wouldn't matter, as sight contributed to his perception by only a fraction. But Crocodine had trained a lot during the three years that took place between the war, and this encounter. He decided to train in order to "erase his existence". He learned how to make his _Touki_ disappear, which enabled him to appear in front of Dai without being detected. Of course, Crocodine knew he wasn't fit to use the _Mutoujin_, which involved lowering all defenses and _Touki_ in order to receive all the power of the opponent's technique, leaving the latter open for a counterattack. No, Crocodine decided that he simply didn't have the sheer ability to do that, at least not Avan's version. Instead, he would create his own _Mutoujin_, which would be put to test in just a second. Right at that moment, the Dragon Knight noticed his opponents presence right in front of him.

{So… we meet again. You've really been a disappointment during this whole fight. You've hardly contributed… I'm just gonna erase you}

{I know that look… you are underestimating me. And with good reason, but you are still young, and inexperienced. And old man like me can still teach you a few things. And I'll have you learn that arrogance is your worst enemy. Come… **BRING IT ON!**}

The Dragon Knight prepared himself to inflict the same attack as last time. A simple punch filled with Dragonic Aura, ready to punch the opponent while simultaneously releasing a _Iogurande_, with the intent of detonating it inside the opponent, causing massive internal damage. The difference was that this time, the magic user should be completely depleted of magical energy, after using two _Behomazun_, along with other offensive spells.

"Pop-kun, receive it!" shouted Leona before she threw a Silver Feather towards the magic user.

During the war three years ago, Avan developed the Golden Feather and the Silver Feather from the _Kiseiseki_ stone, obtaining an offensive feather used to strengthen the Anti-Evil properties of any spell, and a healing feather that cured and recharged magical energy. And Pop's plan envisioned that Leona would heal Pop right before Crocodine attacked, but not before he became the closes target for Dai.

"Thanks Princess!" said Pop has he let the feather stab his arm, getting him back in good condition. Even if his magical energy wasn't at its top, he was in a much better condition.

{So, they have those **too**… it probably healed him… doesn't matter, I'll simply kill you in one shot, lizard-man}. The Dragon Knight adopted his pose, and threw a basic, but perfect right punch, directed at his opponent's belly. "_**Iogurande**_" was uttered from his mouth with a soft, but compelling voice. His opponent had no defense whatsoever. He probably screwed up when he tried to sneak in order to get to the Dragon Knight. {… Nice try, but not good enough.}

{**I'VE GOT YOU!**}, thought Crocodine before using **his** version of _Mutounji_. {I might be just an insignificant insect next to you, but I've still got my pride, and my experience. And I'm sure, that my **everything** can defeat that single punch of yours… as long as I use it like this…}. Then, Crocodine gathered **all** his _Touki_ at the point of impact, before the collision even took place, and released it at that point, with all his strength, with highest density possible. Then it happened.

The sound of a cushioned explosion was heard, followed by **two** dull cracking sounds. The first one was from Crocodine's armor. However, Crocodine was fine. He became exhausted all of a sudden, but unharmed. His opponent, on the other hand, had a surprised face, as he examined his right arm, which was getting dyed with a mixture of black and purple.

{… It hurts… my arm… is it… broken!}. The Dragon Knight was more than perplexed. He was used to pain. His training was devised with that as one of its purposes. But he couldn't understand how the weakest member of that party could harm him. He suddenly entered some sort of catatonic state, leaving him at the mercy of his enemies, with only his instincts to protect him.

"…Don't get distracted. Learn how it feels… **RELEASE… EXPLOSION!**" shouted Crocodine as an explosion was released from his King's Axe. Said explosion sent the Dragon Knight upwards. Instinctively, the body of the former Hero gathered Dragonic Aura in order to create a barrier that covered his whole body. Still, the servant of the Gods didn't come unscathed.

"NOW IS OUR CHANCE! EVERYONE, KEEP GOING!" shouted Pop, and everyone obeyed.

Leona quickly launched more silver feather to Larhalt, Hym and Crocodine. Hyunkel had already recovered thanks to Marm, meaning that he would be the first one to attack. He suddenly remembered another remark made by Pop during the planning of their attack:

"_{I'm sure that his Genetic Battle Memory will act, so we have to attack with everything we've got}"_

"_Bloody Scryed!_" roared Hyunkel to signal his most known technique, which he executed with magisterial precision, sending his former friend to even greater heights. However, just before the impact, Dai emitted a burst of Dragonic Aura

"{Ossan, Marm, when he hits the ground, attack him with a _Mera_-spell and the _Doryuu Shou Haken_}". Of course, Pop was referring to the technique the God of Martial Arts, Brokeena, used against Mystvearn, although unsuccessfully, when the later used Vearn's original body three years ago. They didn't question Pop's orders. Now, it was Pop's turn to attack: "_Betan!_" shouted the magic user to pummel Dai's body to the earth. Then, right before he hit the ground, Crocodine reached the point of arrival, while Marm stayed were she was, and both attacked.

"Release! Burning Fire!"

"_Bushin-ryuu… Doryuu Shou Haken!_" shouted Marm as she jumped, flipped her body to face downward, and double punched the ground, generating a seismic shockwave.

Then, when Dai hit the ground, like a volcano, his body received a shockwave that would have sent him upwards, had it not been for Crocodines King's Axe, which also brought a gigantic flare. Once again, there was a sudden release of Dragonic Aura, which cushioned the impact of the three techniques.

"{It almost over. Please, endure it guys}". As unbelievable as it could sound, Pop was suffering as badly as his friends, but he had taken too seriously the job of making the hard choices. "{Princess, you are next!}".

"{Alright, Pop-kun… Dai-kun, I'm sorry}". Then, Leona took out her Papunika Knife of the wind that she received from Dai just before the two of them faced Demon Lord Vearn. She couldn't help but remember that with a bittersweet feeling. Then, she attacked in order to make sure that at least her **second **attack would reach: "_Kuuretsuzan!_" she shouted. Her thrust sent a _Touki_ blast that managed to create an opening in Dai's protective barrier, which would at least ensure a minimal effectiveness for her next attack. She quickly gathered her magical energy, and executed one of her favorite spells. She exclaimed "_Hyadaruko!_" before releasing a reduced blizzard against her loved one.

Dai should have suffered a great deal of damage, but when his barrier was broken, at the moment of impact, a great burst of Dragonic Aura exploded from within his body, protecting him from being frozen internally.

{…Still, as expected of a Dragon Knight. I'm sure that Dai hasn't received much damage, but he won't be standing once this sequence is over. Everyone is gonna hate me for my attack, but I think it's the best decision. But at least that way, the fight will be over… I'm sure of it!}, thought the magic user before giving his next indication.

During the whole fight, Merle had to perceive the internal turmoil that ensued inside each of her friends' hearts, but she understood that what she felt was nothing in comparison.

"Is it really necessary to punish him so much? They can't possibly think that this is reasonable!" finally exclaimed Brass, who had to see how his "son" was being pummeled by the party. He couldn't help the tears that had flowed from his eyes since the battle began.

"That's because you can't even begin to grasp the size of Dai's true power… Actually, I'm afraid that not even this might be enough?" answered Lon Berk.

"That can't be true, Master. I mean, I know Dai is strong, but the idea of him turning this around is…" countered Nova, but before finishing, he saw his master eyes, and understood that his Masters fears were rightfully funded.

"… Pop-san… Pop-san thinks that this is necessary… I trust him, so I'll believe the same, and pray that this is over soon" finally said Merle, who, in respect for all her friends, including Dai, she maintained her eyes fixed on the ensuing battle.

"{Larhalt, Hym, NOW!}"

Before executing his move, Larhalt remembered another key point of Pop's plan:

"_{Even though I told you all to give it your best, once we are done breaking his _Tenchi Matou_, __**and**__ with the first sequence of attacks, we have to switch to a speed strategy. Don't use your maximum attacks. Instead, use techniques that require less preparation time, and that are easier to synchronize. So, during the first sequence, deal all the punishment you can muster}"_

{I'll listen to you… Let's finish this!}, thought the Land Warrior before attacking. "_Haken Distall!_" said the Dragon Raider as he slashed his "little brother" with a superhuman speed and accuracy. Once again, Dai was protected by his Dragonic Aura, and still remained in his catatonic state. Then, Hym appeared in front of the former Hero, focused his _Touki_, and prepared his move.

"{Hym, make sure he is left standing!}", shouted Pop through the Mental Link to the Pawn Warrior.

"… With this, victory will be ours... _Aura Knuckle!_" shouted the former Pawn of the _Shinei Kidan_ as he released his technique. In order to do as instructed, he made sure to hit Dai beneath his center of gravity, or his navel, in an upward direction. Having noticed that Dai's Dragonic Aura had been acting automatically during the last blows, he decided that using all his strength would do the job. And in fact, Dai was left standing; the punch lifted him a little and propelled him backwards. When he touched the ground, his feet drifted, and given his slouching pose, once he stopped, he stayed like that. However, this time, his Dragonic Aura was less impressive.

Just as Pop had planned, at some point of the fight, if they continued to attack Dai before he could react, his own body would take care of defense, by emitting bursts of Dragonic Aura, effectively draining it. This was only possible thanks to Merle's Mental Link, with which the coordination time between them had been reduced to just a fraction, allowing more swift sequences. In fact, that mental link even allowed them to share mental images, making things even easier. However, that would be discovered in the next few seconds.

{Now… it's my turn…}, thought the magic user before letting go of his Chaos Rod. However, with his magical energy, he made it float between his hands. {Take form… become a Bow!}, was the idea that went through his mind, and as ordered, the Rod took the form of a dark, mesmerizing Bow, with just **one **arrow, although there was arrowhead in it. "{Sorry guys… but no matter what, I need you to trust me}". Then, the magic user casted two spells, one in each hand: _Merazoma and Mahyado_.

These two equally strong spells would be merged, in order to attain a **spark** of pure energy, by acquiring the energy that must be infused into to make atoms vibrate so that matter burns, **and** the energy that is subtracted in order stop the atoms so as to freeze matter. When such a pure energy is channeled, the Spell of Total Annihilation _Medoroa _is casted.

"{**STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!**}".

Before his friends could reject the idea and stop him, he focused completely on the way he visualized what he intended to do. "{I hope this works}", thought Pop, before giving the final push. A vivid image of his intentions was created, and said image was seen by everybody. And then, they decided to leave it to him.

As Dai was left standing, still paralyzed, not of fear, but because of utter and pure confusion, Pop created an arrowhead by infusing the arrow with the pure energy of the _Medoroa_. Now, the arrow hardly resembled one. It looked more like the blade of a giant harpoon, like the ones used when hunting whales. Then, he increased the length and the "sharpness" of the energy blade, and decreased its width and thickness. {This way, I increase the strength of the spell, while decreasing its area of impact. With this, I'll pierce his barrier, no matter how thick it becomes}. This was apogee of what he wanted to achieve with the Chaos Rod he requested. {I even trained in the application for arrows of the Avan-ryuu. Certainly, I can't use _Touki_, so it's impossible for me to learn how any of the three slashes, much less the _Avan Strash_. But I can at least train half of the concept behind the _Kuuretsuzan_, and learn how to find the core of a _Touki_ concentration, such as a spirit… or the weak points of a _Touki _barrier… Dai… You are going down!}

Dai's body began to feel the danger, and started to gather the last ounces of the Dragonic Aura available in his **current** state. On the other hand, Pop already readied his shot. All he had to do was to release the _Medoroa _arrow. A second passed.

As he was about to release the arrow, its arrowhead fluctuated, twisted around its own "body", becoming even thinner, shorter, and denser. "_**MEDOROAAAAAAAA!**_" shouted Pop has he let go of the arrow. Its shaft and flexing disappeared, and only the harpoon remained. Simultaneously, Dai seemed to react to the impending danger.

The Dragon Crest sparkled as never before, releasing the last ounce of Dragonic Aura which was concentrated on his left hand, which he could still move, unlike his broken right arm. Because of the arrow's elevation, he would have to block it using the back of his hand.

"**!**"shouted the dragon boy. The clash took place, and it ended as fast as it began. Days later, reports of an arrow of light flying through the capital of Papunika and other neighboring villages and cities would be heard. Luckily, no one was harmed, but many goods and buildings had been damaged in the process, each one having a hole bigger than the previous one. The arrow finally stopped after it hit and pierced a mountain. After that, it couldn't maintain its stability, and simply exploded. That mountain was located on the other side of the world.

Dai's hand had been pierced, along with his abdomen. Luckily, no vital organ blood vessel had been pierced or damaged; Pop's latest studies included anatomy of many species, as he had gotten tired of killing during the last war.

The Dragon Knight puked a big pool of blood, both was still standing.

"… It's over. You can't expect me to believe that you want to continue. If you go on, you'll die of blood loss. Then, who will complete your mission? Just stop, and come with us. Please Da… Please, Dragon Knight" said Pop with a tired but resolute face.

"Let's stop this nonsense Dai-ku… no, Dragon Knight. I'm sure we can talk this. If you want to, we can discuss the details of your mission, and maybe we can lend you the sword. So please, just… stop…" continued Leona, who couldn't keep going with her strong front, and fell to her knees, letting her tears wet the ground. "… Let's stop hurting each other, I beg you…"

No one had the will to say anything else. No matter how extraordinary the fight was, or the progress and growth they all experienced, in the end, **this** particular fight, had no meaning whatsoever. It was a complete waste. Nothing was gained. At least that would be the case if the fight didn't stop now.

Finally, Dai spoke. "You… you are right. I can't keep going like this. It's ridiculous to fight in this condition". He was facing downwards, and didn't move at all. He could barely breathe.

His friends began to show relieved expressions. Even Leona face began to recover its color and glow. Pop was starting to smile.

"Had I taken things more seriously… had I not let my anger, arrogance and curiosity take the best of me… had I not wondered 'what are they gonna do now?' during the whole fight… I would have won just like this. But that no longer is an option, isn't it?"

Leona began to get up, and Pop decided to take a step forward. However, he stopped when he saw that Dai's Dragon Crest began to glow. However, this glow was different. I wasn't a bright blue glow. This crest was emitting a golden light. Its color resembled the sun that had been over them during the whole fight, despite the blocking clouds. Soon, the sun would set at the horizon. Dai's new glow began to cover his whole body. His bleeding stopped, and the wounds left by _Medoroa_ began to heal. Even his broken bones merged and healed.

"You… you can't blame me for taking things this far, right…? …Masters?" said the herald of the Gods, before unleashing the roar of his inner dragon: "**!**"

Then, his golden Dragonic Aura got denser, and for an instant took the form of wings. However, unlike a Dragon's, these wings were feathered, like and Angel's. He lifted his head, showing that his crest separated from his head, and the six horns of the dragon silhouette extended over his now even more spiky hair. His eyes resembled those of an animal that was calculating how to kill his prey, yet his facial expression showed a strange solemnity.

"And you definitely can't blame me for reaching this stage, **insects**. During this whole fight, you've used your powers to stop me. And yet, I can feel no malice from you… I think I've finally figured you out. To all of you, **power is justice**, isn't it? Well, you've reaped what you sowed. If you think power as justice..." said the Dragon Knight. Despite the calmness in his voice, one could perceive with all five senses his boiling rage. "**… THEN LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN WITHSTAND IT!**"

After that roar, a gust of wind was released in reaction to his power. Despite the flashes that invaded his mind, the herald of the Gods simply focused his mind in shattering those images. Even the tears that he shed, just as he did the last time he said those sad words, were ignored.

"_Ry_… _Ryuumajin_?" was all Pop could manage to say after seeing Dai's state. There was no major change in Dai's physiology, but the transformation of his eyes and crest reminded Pop of said form.

"You know that form? Then you should all understand what it means. To sacrifice your reason in exchange for winning, but remember, none of you can claim innocence of such act. You all attacked me without any remorse or shed of compassion. You would probably get rid of your souls. The idea behind this act is quite simple: 'Even if I can never return to normal, one word makes it all worth it…" said the awakened Dragon. His former friends were listening attentively, despite the fear they and been instilled with. "**… VICTORY!**"

Then, everyone shed tears, as their friend seemed to have lost his humanity. However, they had not lost hope, as they saw the tears his friends shed before. It seemed that even he began to trigger his own memories himself, without even trying. They all thought the same:

{THERE IS STILL HOPE LEFT}

However, the challenge now would be to survive the rampage of the strongest being in the world, going at full power, with no remorse or compassion.

"… However, I would appreciate it if you called this form by its true name… The _Ryuumajin_ is a primitive and obsolete form, that loses its ability to reason, but that failure has been corrected in **me**. I've been created as someone above any other Dragon Knight. My masters have called me the The Ultimate Knight, The Angel Sent By Heavens, The Herald Of The Gods, and even… …HEAVENLY DRAGON GOD. Which is why, I would like you to call this form… _**TENRYUUJIN**_"

… To be continued

.

.

.

.

Author Notes:

Hope you liked it. I admit I enjoyed writing it, but I also got tired. Still, there's more to come. Hopefully the battle will be over by next chapter, but don't forget the mission he has been sent for. If you have suggestions, please tell me.

I wanted to name Dai's form different to Baran's. So I came up with that. Hope you all find it good enough

By the way, can anyone come up with good names for dragons?


	5. Chapter 5

PREFACE

And here is the next chapter. I'M EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE DELAY, BUT I'M IN MY LAST SEMESTER OF COLLEGE, AND WELL, I GUESS I DON'T HAVE TO GO TOO DEEP.

LITTLE CHANGE, thoughts will be marked with this bracket [], and in the case there is a mental dialogue, it will be marked like this "[]"

Flashbacks **and** some techniques and particular words will be written with cursive letter

…...

TENKAI - Someplace no living being could reach

In a region of Tenkai where the Gods seldom set foot, at a separated "corner", two individuals were standing, facing each other. One had a slightly bulky frame, short black hair, and despite being in the land were spirits travelled to in order to find their final rest, he preferred to dress himself with some sort of battle gear, not because he was wary of a potential threat, but simply out of habit. Strangely, he had a scabbard hanging on his back, but there was no sword. Another worth noting aspect of this individual is that from his right hand, a blue thread made of pure energy extended from his right hand. He was offering said hand to the person in front of him.

"I know this is too much to ask, given the circumstances… Actually, I'm not even sure if it'll work, but if I become a sort of "channel" between you two, you might use my link, and communicate with him", said the man as he was showing a face with some remorse, because of the guilt and mixed feelings that were welling up in his chest.

"… Why do you look like that? It is my duty to do this when you are at your wits ends. It has always been like that… or at least that is how I imagined it would have been" said the woman in front of him.

She was a black haired beauty, but in a different sense from the norm. She wore simple and traditional clothes, but that didn't make her look old. She resembled an angel of love and mercy, as her charming and compassionate eyes shined because of the tears that were welling up but refused to fall from her eyes, but moreover, because of the inner strength that the man that was with her always loved. The man couldn't help but notice the tears aforementioned, and tried to reach her face. However, the woman stopped him, grabbing his right hand with both hers. There was definitely love in that simple but touching act, the sort of love that transcended mere romance. Seeing his concern, she shook her head from side to side in order to reassure him.

"Don't worry about these tears… I'm actually happy to have the chance to see him again, even if only for a moment, and for this purpose", said the angelic lady, before letting her tears fall. Still, her smile never left her face. "Still, scolding is another form of love, don't you think dear?" continued the woman who expelled a motherly aura.

"But such an opportunity won't present aga…" tried to say the man, with a face that reflected remorse deeper than the bottom of the sea, before he was interrupted by **his** wife.

"IF YOU THINK IT'S A WASTE, THEN LET ME TELL YOU THAT YOU'RE WRONG!" said the merciful angel to appease her husband, with a serious face that didn0t spoil her beauty. In fact, it gave her an air of solemnity, which lasted even when she changed her expression to a warm smile. "It's not at the happy moments in which we should be there for our children **the most**, but when they need us to be there when they are troubled or in pain, just like now. He needs to wake up and be out in the right way again. And as his mother, I'm the right person for the task… even more than his father" finished the beautiful lady as one tear fell from each eye.

They simply stared at each other, although for them such a thing is far from simple, considering all the feelings that flow from one to the other through such a simple stare.

"I'm ready" said the relatively young woman reaching for her husband's extended hand as a smile full of love and resolve adorned her beautiful face.

.

.

.

NINGENKAI - Papunika Kingdom

"…Which is why, I would like you to call this form… _**TENRYUUJIN**_"

"… seriously, things look so ridiculously hopeless that if it was someone else dealing with this mess, and I was afar, looking at this as it was some kind of show, I would be laughing", said Pop in response to the solemn declaration of his opponent, who radiated a surge of energy with each breath.

This same overwhelming god of destruction heard the magician's words, and couldn't help himself from simultaneously dropping his head slightly and making a hard to describe expression. "… Huh?" was all he could say.

"Sometimes I wonder if Avan-sensei thought you would be the disciple representing courage from the beginning, based only in your foolishness…" said the Magic Sword Warrior Hyunkel.

Pop simply made forced smile after hearing his companion's harsh words, before scowling. "That was completely uncalled for Hyunkel".

"No it wasn't Pop. You really have to learn to keep your mouth shut" lectured Marm to Pop. "Seriously, this is a serious situation, and you are here, telling bad jokes".

"Let him be Marm. That is his 'strange' way of dealing with this 'ridiculously hopeless' situation we are" interjected Leona, only because she didn't want to be left out of the conversation.

The young magician was unable to feel grateful with Papunika's princess because of her choice of words. "Why do I feel like you all are against me? I mean…"

"I think it would be for the better if we stopped this little quarrel, and began to discuss our next move" quickly interrupted before letting the little quarrel escalate unnecessarily.

"I agree with Crocodine. This isn't the time for this stuff. Right now, we need to think how to deal with Dai-sama. No matter how 'ridiculously hopeless' things look" said the Magic Spear Warrior Larhalt.

Having caught the thread everyone was following, the Pawn Warrior Hym also entered the conversation. "So… we all agree on struggling to the end with this 'ridiculously…'"

"AHHHHHH! THAT'S IT! STOP TEASING ME WOULD YOU! I'M RIGHT, AM I NOT!? Finally snapped the magic user, as he figured out they were teasing him for his choice of words. In order to show his anger, he pointed his finger to all the members of his party as he complained. "I mean, come on, Dai has already shown he is at least as strong as Vearn, and now comes up with a power up scarier than _Ryuumajin_. Someone has to relieve the stress, right?". Everyone but the magic user had a smile in their faces. However, such a funny situation demanded something more than just smirks.

To anyone who did not know these warriors, or to a newbie, this situation would suggest that the party wasn't worried at all, that the opposing demon that somehow changed into a warrior angel descended from heavens wasn't a threat. However, the spectators of the battle knew the party very well, and their opponent, even though his memories with them were clouded, was no newbie.

"… You people are forcing it so much, it's pathetic." Finally said the Dragon Knight after noticing the cold sweating that was protruding from each of his enemies' bodies, as well as the stiff movements and subtle micro-expressions. His natural purity that has characterized him since his birth… since his time as Dai, has always let him notice the feelings' of the people around him.

No one could move. Everyone in the party realized that their ruse had been seen through, and said stunt was the last thread holding them. The last, except for…

"You guys should realize that what differentiate me form you isn't just strength. I exist in a different level of existence. I was born in _Tenkai_, designed by the Gods to be above any other mortal being, and trained by them to nullify the only thing that can beat a Dragon Knight. Something that can surpass even the greatest power: hard work" the _Tenryuujin _said while looking at his opponents. He was getting ready to attack, and had no intention of letting anyone live. After all the insults, all the offenses, their sins had piled up too much to forgive them. The only reason he was speaking to them was to make things easier to them. After all, a prey that has given up is the easiest catch of all. He closed his eyes, turned his head a little to his right, and smiled. "Just stay still, and I'll make sure that you get an end as painless as possib…"

"**YOU ARE WRONG!**" screamed all the members in the party, interrupting the herald of the Gods as he was speaking. Somehow, the mental link they shared synchronized their thoughts and actions, allowing them to speak as one, even for just a moment. " **IT'S NOT HARD WORK… IT IS HEART!**"

As they were listening to their enemy, their last hope, the different perceptions they had conceived of a smiling, pure hearted little boy, passed through their minds. Some saw him as a little brother, others as a friendly rival, or even as their dearest person. However, that image of Dai they all shared had something in common: A pure heart. That same pure heart was also the greatest power, which allowed him, NO, all of them, overcome the hardships they faced. Also, there was one more image they all shared through their mental link, which strongly opposed their opponent's declaration:

"… _Pop…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you… Do you think I'm strange?"_

That memory remained strongly in their hearts, especially in Pop's. They all understood the meaning of that question. Dai was asking Pop if it was okay to remain in the same world as them.

On the other hand Leona had a memory that was reserved only for her. Actually, two events that were directly related to Dai's question:

"… _I still like humans! I like all the beings in this planet that have raised me to what I am today! If what you said was really true… That the people on this planet don't want me here… Then… I… will defeat you… and then disappear!_

_._

_._

_._

"_I don't think I have to worry about something like that, Dai-kun. You won't go anywhere, will you?_

"_No way! I… I wanna stay right here"_

Such were the memories Leona held. However, the warrior in front of her held no recollection of that. Neither did he hold the love for humans nor the wish to remain by their side. The whole party was ready once again for the fight.

"Come with all you've got, and get ready for a permanent nap… we are sending you to bed, and we'll make our Dai wake up!" said Pop to his enemy. Their last memory of Dai, wanting to stay with them had been stained, and that renewed their will and resolve.

"… As you wish" said the Dragon Knight before initiating his attack. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, and then it began.

They had already casted away any doubts and fears. All they wanted was to make one last stand in order to recover their friend. However, there was something they had not accounted for: **Pure Strength**.

Without showing any pre-motion that could give away his attack, he simply moved forward, right in front of the magic user. Just a simple leap… no, not even a leap; he simple kicked the ground lightly in order to give himself the impulse required to reach his target as he prepared a simple chop with his right hand. During the first fraction of a second, what Pop saw was Dai in front of him, a few meters away, with his arms folded, and right after, he saw his friend, at the ideal distance to be hacked by his hand, in the exact same pose, except for the position of his arms. However, the one most surprised after the attack took place was the Dragon Knight.

"… I messed up". The reason for his failure was simple: His almost undetectable leap generated two shockwaves.

One shockwave was generated when he initiated the leap and the second one when he stopped. They sent Pop flying backwards. Still, the magic user did not come unscathed. Even though the attack did not touch the _Daimadoushi_, a two millimeters slice reached from the right side of his belly to his left shoulder, as it was traced by the Dragon Knight's attack.

The young magician could only endure the unexplainable pain. "How… how did he do to…" was all he could mutter.

At least something came out of this attack. Dai's first target was the strongest magic user in the group, including the strongest healer. It was a very tactically logical course of action. Of course, the first one to react was one of the most experienced, although not necessarily strongest members of the party.

"POP! GET BEHIND ME AND TAKE COVER!" shouted Crocodine as he jumped forward with his right fist ready to fire a point blank, hyper compressed _JUUOU GEKI RETSUSHOU_. However, his opponent was waiting for the attack…No, he wanted to receive it.

"I guess your insult will be the first one I'll be paying back for" said the herald of the gods before relaxing his body.

Crocodine's intention was to transmit the shockwave of his sure-kill move into Dai's body. Sure, someone normal would have all his internal organs ruptured by such and impact, but Dai's toughness, as well as his healing speed should be enough to live out the attack. Crocodine wasn't underestimating his opponent. It was just that no one in the party was capable of measuring Dai at first glance. Crocodine's fist collided with Dai's chest.

"Wha… what's going o…" managed to say Crocodine. Right when the impact took place, there was a shockwave, followed by a sound that Lon Berk was very familiar with. It was the same sound his arms made when he defeated Zaboera with his swords, the _Sei Ou Ken_. The _Sei Ou Juu Ji Ken_ executed with said blades was so strong that neither his body, nor his blades, could withstand the sheer power. However, this time, it was different in two aspects:

One, Crocodine's attack was not beyond what his body could withstand.

And two, Crocodine puked blood right after they clashed. His internal organs had been ruptured by the redirected recoil of his own technique. Still, Crocodine wasn't done yet.

"Now I've paid you back. Although, with my Dragonic Aura I managed to reflect your attack further than just your arm. I'm wondering how long you'll remain with us" said Dai with a completely unemotional and dejected expression. Right at that moment… no, the moment he took the _Tenryuujin _form, Crocodine and the rest of the party became little more than ants. They had been labeled a pest. And when a pest is exterminated, one does not feel pity, just relief that the annoyance is finally gone. "Don't worry little pests. I promise I'll be faster with the rest of yo…"

"It's not over yet" managed to mutter the King of Beasts before he launched a second strike, identical to the previous one, with his remaining arm. However, his hand never reached his opponent, and the _Touki_ was never released. Dai simply trapped his opponent's arm between his palms, and pushed slightly stronger in opposite directions. The result was Crocodine's arm being severed as if it had been amputated. Crocodine could only scream. "**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**". Luckily, Dai's body was so charged with his golden aura that he cauterized the wound. The only thing the party could do was to watch Crocodine pass out because of the pain. There's a limit to one's tenacity.

"**Don't you dare touch me, you pest**" were the only words the Dragon Knight offered to the honorable, but ultimately unworthy opponent.

"**YOU BASTARD!**" shouted Pop as he had already readied another _Meodoroa _arrow with his transformed Chaos Rod. Before attacking, Pop quickly casted a _Behoma_ on his fallen friend. Then, the arrow was released, the shaft disintegrated, and the arrow of light became a harpoon flying straight to the same spot Pop had attacked previously.

However, this time the Dragon Knight was ready to respond. It was time to execute the **perfect form** of each of his attacks, starting with the defensive technique.

"_**Dragon Roar**_" said the servant of the gods as he quickly clenched and unclenched his left hand, while simultaneously twisting his arm and releasing Dragonic Aura from his open palm. If the synergy of the previous version was devastating, this one could utterly reflect a rain of high level spells in one go. Still, for a second, the arrow of light presented some resistance, but it quickly lost its stability, and became a giant arrow of light like it was originally supposed to be shaped like, before bouncing back towards its caster. This should have been the end for the magic user, but another party member quickly jumped in and shoved his companion to the side. Hym received the _Medoroa_, and lost almost half of his body. Without one of his legs to support his body, he fell backwards.

"**HYYYYYYM!**" roared Pop as another partner fell before the strength of the monster they were facing. The magic user quickly got next to his friend and casted a _Behoma_. Hym's metallic body began to regenerate, but he would not wake up.

"You should've waited patiently for me to pay you back; I reflected that spell as 'compensation' for that magic user's insult", muttered the Dragon Knight without giving it much more significance.

Pop was really shocked. Seeing Dai having total disregard for other people's lives was unthinkable until today. Step by step, Dai was slipping away from them, becoming more of an enemy than a friend. Still, the magic user tried to gather his mind and focus. "[I'm afraid that neither Crocodine nor Hym will be able to join the fight. They won't die, but we have no time to wake them up. Hynkel, Larhalt, I need you to stall him and buy some time. Marm, my magic energy is running out, and I need your help with these guys. Princess, once Marm and I are done with healing, throw me another silver feather. QUICKLY]", instructed pop to his companions, who simply followed. Marm was closer to Crocodine, so she jumped forward with enough strength to reach him in one step. On the other hand, Hyunkel and Larhalt leaped towards their enemy, ready to put their lives on the line.

However, this Dragon Knight had been trained by the Gods, and was taught how to be ruthless and methodic. Right before Hyunkel and Larhalt swung their weapons, he lightly kicked the ground beneath his feet. But that was enough to disappear from Hyunkel's line of sight, while Larhalt's eyes could follow Dai's move with hi, but the former couldn't change directions and follow his adversary. Both warriors managed to hear a faint comment from Dai: 'Too slow'.

Meanwhile, Pop kneeled next to Hym in order to heal him. Marm was about to reach Crocodine, but in front of her a shadow appeared and took the form of the most terrifying opponent she had ever faced.

"Going somewhere?" said the Dragon Knight without showing any facial expression. He simply appeared in front of his former friend with his arms crossed. Not even his opponent's shriek baffled him.

Marm quickly asserted the sudden change in the situation, and decided to attack giving her everything. "_**MOUKO… HASAI-KEEEEEEEN!**_" roared the fighter lady before releasing her right fist with all her power.

Unfortunately, the power of just one person tends to be too little and insignificant, especially against the power of the world… and even more so against the power to take hold of it. [If I remember right, she almost crushed my ribcage with her punch… Let's see if she can endure the same] thought the Dragon Knight before executing and storing an _Iogurande _in his fist. An instant later, both fists collided. The next thing everyone saw was Marm's arm being propelled backwards, while Dai's fists collided against her chest. She coughed blood before falling backwards. The blood stained the face of the herald of the Gods. "…disgusting…" was all he said. Pop recognized the type of attack. It was of the same kind used by Knight Warrior Sigma, from Hadlar's _Shinei Kidan_. If Marm received that attack, then it could only mean…

The one to speak was the perpetrator. "Her heartbeat has stopped. Finally, one's down. The rest of you will follow shortly, so be patie…"

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" roared Hyunkel as he immediately leaped to attack.

"Pathetic. Letting your feelings get the best of you…." responded the Dragon Knight, letting his disappointment become obvious through his words. However, something weird was happening to the left side of his face.

"_**AVAN CROSS SCRYED!**_" shouted Hyunkel as he released his newest, strongest attack. Blinded by his anger, he wasn't able to notice the subtle change in Dai. He only wanted to crush the man in front of him.

"Get out of my sight! _**Dragon Tail!**_" said the herald of the Gods before answering his opponent's challenge with an attack of his own. However, now that he had assumed the _Tenryuujin _form, he could afford to use his attack in its strongest form. This time, all the strength of his twisting arm, twisting body, arm thrust, and Dragonic Aura were focused in the index finger of his right arm.

The spinning _Touki _needle collided with the finger, and began to disperse. Unfortunately, Hyunkel´s attack, which had managed to face on equal grounds Dai's _Dragon Roar_, was no match for the perfected form of a Ultimate Attack performed by the Dragon Knight. Just when Hyunkel's _Touki_ Blade and Dai's finger were about to collide, the latter simply sidestepped a little, and attacked in a similar fashion to a counter, piercing Hyunkel's left pectoral. That little clash did two things.

One, left a hole of a diameter of three centimeters on Hyunkel's chest

And two, send the Fighter flying ten meters backwards. Larhalt looked behind when Hyunkel's body flew past him.

"Wha…" was all Pop said before waking up from the shock. Instead of panicking, the magic user focused all the magic energy left in him. It was clear that he was about to do something crazy.

"_**ZAAAAAOOOOOORIIIIIKUUUUUU**_" shouted the magic user as he released that spell form each hand. He quickly double-casted the reviving spell that had a 100% chance of working, on Hyunkel and Marm. The deadly wounds healed immediately, although the less dangerous ones were left as they were. His two companions remained on the ground, without opening their eyes. Pop ran towards Marm, while Leona went to check on Hyunkel. The Dragon Knight did nothing to stop them.

"Hyun… Hyunkel is fine Pop! It was… a success…" said Leona to her partner after she made sure that he was breathing once again. However, when the fact that Dai had killed two of his friends struck her, she simply froze. She entered some sort of catatonic state. [Dai… Dai-kun… Why?].

On the other hand, Pop had already made sure that Marm was alive. Sadly, neither she nor Hyunkel were in condition to continue fighting. After relieving himself from the fear of their deaths, instead of feeling glad, he could only remember **why** was it that his two fellow Avan's disciples had crossed to the realm of the dead, and back to the world of the living. "… Dai… how could you… Is there… **Is there any trace of you inside there any longer!**" screamed Pop as tears left his eyes. He looked up, and saw something strange.

Dai was crying. To be more exact, from Dai's left eye teardrops were falling. However, strictly speaking, he wasn't crying. But at least, he was scared. [Why? Why are tears falling from my face? I'm not sad… This… **THIS MUST BE THE RESULT OF THE INFECTION THEY'VE GIVEN ME!**]. "You pieces of shit. How dare you to continue with your attempts of manipulation… It doesn't matter who is the direct responsible for this. I'm going to exterminate you all!" said the Dragon Knight, pointing his finger towards the clouded sky.

For a second, Pop felt glad that in fact, some traces of his friend were left. However, that happiness was short lived. Pop knew very well what was about to happen, but after saving Marm and Hyunkel, he was depleted, and couldn't cast any spell.

"PRINCESS, HURRY, SEND ME A…!" managed to say the _Daimadoushi_ before the lightning bolts in the sky concentrated in the center of a circle free of clouds. "[…it's too late!].

"_**Heaven's Judgement**_" said the Dragon Knight without showing any care in his voice, although his crying left eye might suggest otherwise.

"Everyone, get down!" said the magic user before jumping to the ground and covering his head. Pop's eyelids were penetrated by the flashing light, and managed to blind him for a second, even with his eyes closed. However, there was no explosion because of the impact of a lightning bolt against the ground. He opened his eyes, and turned around to see something extraordinary. Somehow, Dai had taken hold of the lightning bolt with his right hand. Said lightning bolt began to shrink. On the other hand, small bolts of electricity were fired from one part of Dai's body to another, getting reabsorbed. Pop noticed that the Dragon Knight was floating a few centimeters away from the ground. [Is… is he for real. He took that _Jigodein_, and is channeling it through his body, absorbing it? But… why did he do that?]

"It seems you figured out what I did, magic user. However, let's see if you even have the time to figure out why…" said the herald of the Gods before disappearing from Pop's sight, leaving some glittering pearl like tears on the air.

What Pop saw was his opponent in front of him, and then, he saw a blur of the environment. He wasn't sure what he was looking at, nor understood what was going on. All he knew was that he was feeling an extremely numbing and agonizing pain which originated from the right side of his abdomen. Pop was rolling in the air. When he finally was able to distinguish what was in front of him, he was looking up to the sky, and suddenly, the shadow of a man appeared in front of him, with glowing dots floating in front of that man's face. Just before a stomp fell on his face, another shadow kicked the first one, allowing Pop to simply hit the ground.

What actually happened was that Dai kicked Pop 'lightly', sending him flying. However, the impact was pretty strong, and the electrical power that coursed through Dai's body flowed into Pop, hence, the numbness. Just before Dai stomped on Pop's face, Larhalt attacked his 'brother'. But for some reason, Larhalt did not experience the agonizing numbness. Thankfully, Nova redesigned the Magical Armors so that they don't conduct electricity.

"So, you can keep with my speed, even in this state, huh?" said the Dragon Knight in response to the surprising intervention from the Land Warrior.

On the other hand, Larhalt recovered from the clash, and got himself in position. The Dragon Knight did the same. Both of them jumped forward, aiming at each other, simultaneously and clashed. Larhalt managed to get past Dai, leaving a shallow, bur definite cut on the latter's back. [What is this feeling? I'm winning, but, it doesn't feel… right?]. Both men stopped on their tracks.

"So, it's true that you are faster than me… Well, it's not like I expected otherwise. After all, just because I've harnessed my _Heaven's Judgement_, doesn't mean I can't move at the speed of lightning. I guess that it's enough with measuring you… Get ready" said the Dragon Knight.

[What is he talking about? Just now he said that Larhalt is faster, so why is he so confident?], thought Pop as he witnessed a battle in which he could not interfere, if he wanted to keep his life.

Both fighters disappeared once again, and engaged in combat. The difference in speed became clear. Larhalt was pushing himself to the limit, just like during the very first successful engagement he had against Dai, and was having the advantage during the current one, dodging every attack and connecting many strikes, although all of them where blocked by his master. [So… this is what he meant] thought the Land warrior. Despite the apparent advantage, it was Dai who was having the least troubles.

Suddenly, there was a change in the flow. Larhalt decided to break the stalemate, and used his _Haken Distall_ at its best speed, in order to finish things. However, Dai did something impossible. Not only he blocked the strike, but managed to grab the weapon of his opponent. Then, Larhalt received a normal, but devastating punch to his solar plexus, which sent him backwards by 5 meters. [What was that!? I… I'm sure I sharpened my senses in order to hit him. Even if he's doing that, this is too much. Even more so, after he blocked my _Haken Distall_, I got ready for his counter, but he landed it during my "getting ready"]

"I guess you figured out by now. The true objective of "incarnating" my _Heaven's Judgement_ is not only to strengthen my attacks, but more importantly, to accelerate my reaction time!" said the Dragon Knight confidently.

[So that's what worried Larhalt. But if he can shorten his reaction time, it means that…]

"So, as you can guess, even if your speed is superior to mine, my "acceleration" from zero to top speed is superior. Also, I'm processing information, reacting earlier and perceiving faster than you can imagine is possible."

[Damn it! I hoped that with Larhalt having this advantage, we could drain Dai before Larhalt loses his stamina. But under these circumstances, there is nothing we can do. Why… why does this have to happen? Why did he suddenly… heh?], thought the _Daimadoushi_, when it hit him. He finally saw a glimmer of hope in the well he had been thrown into. "[Larhalt, don't give up yet, you can sti…]". However, this hope was quickly shattered when the Dragon Knight decided to finish things, readying his perfected _Dragon Tail_.

Fortunately, Larhalt still had his hope. Facing death incarnated, Larhalt thought process accelerated beyond the imaginable. [Dai-sama, I'm sure your father would be proud of the strength you've reached. You really are the strongest in the world. Maybe I should give up… but, that man who is devoted to you and whom you consider your closest friend… That man who I've come to respect and recognize as the only one who is as loyal to you as I am… he's telling me not to give up. I don't know what he is looking at, at the horizon that only those of his kind can gaze. Unfortunately, all I can see is what's in front of me. But, in the end you are responsible, Dai-sama… If you trust that man, then… I'll trust him just as much]. As his executioner was about to pierce a hole into his opponents skull, the Land Warrior continued to think, trying to psyche himself up. [I have to be faster… so fast that no one can see me… beyond my limits. It doesn't matter that my bones and muscles shatter after this. All that matters is that I can surpass my limit… For Dino-sama… I have to be faster than the wind… than sound itself… beyond this realm… **FASTER THAN LIGHT!**]

A shockwave was released. The Dragon Knight, with his heightened senses, predicted the path that would be followed by the object from which said shockwave generated, and quickly turned 180° in order to grab the skull of said source, and crush it. However, all he managed to grab was air, as a second shockwave appeared, and then, the herald of the gods received a new injury on his back, a deeper and sharper one. The attack was so fast that after both combatants stopped, the Dragon Knight still felt no pain. Both warriors were facing opposite of their opponents.

"An attack so fast that surpassed even the almost non-existent lag between my senses and my body's response, pierced my defenses, and even cauterized the nerves around the wound because of the heat generated from the friction between the spear and air?" Dai said as he and Larhalt stopped after the clash. "… Just tell me, how did you do it?"

"It's quite simple. I've just gone beyond the limit." The Land warrior answered as he twisted his head, showing a resolute and confident face.

"Huh… so, you can muster a speed that overcomes my advantage of a superior reaction time and acceleration. Well, I guess, that all that's left is see how long you can keep it up. I'm talking about that "beyond the limit" thing you just referred to."

"You are right. I don't know how long I can go on. My body will crumble any time now, but that doesn't matter, I…" said Larhalt before being interrupted by the _Daimadoushi_.

"LARHALT! HE IS BLUFFING! HE IS ALSO RUNNING ON TIME!" shouted the magic user to his partner.

"What are you trying to sa…?" replied the spear user, shocked, at the words of his friend. 'What is he talking about?' coursed through his mind.

"Just think about it. Why hasn't he used these "perfected" versions of his attacks until now? Also, why did he have to use a spell superior to _Jigodein_ in order to accelerate his senses, instead of using a less damaging and less consuming spell? The only spell that's strong enough and can last long enough to be used in combat the way he is using it, is his _Heaven's Judgment_, but the only way he can withstand that spell and his two other attacks is as a _Tenryuujin_. But I'm sure that even in that state, he can barely endure so much strain. On the other hand, he suffered major injuries before, bu after turning into the _Tenryuujin_, he suddenly healed. That must have been his Dragonic Aura, not a healing spell, and therefore, it was a inefficient method, which wasted God knows how much of his power. He must be struggling in balancing his Dragonic Aura and _Touki_ consumption with his _Tenryuujin_ mode and his attacks. Just endure a little longer" declared Pop. Even though much of said declaration was based on assumptions, they were quite reasonable, and they should be taken seriously.

The Dragon Knight maintained his stoic expression, although his left eyed continued to twitch and cry. Larhalt was waiting for his master's response. He needed a denial or a confirmation, anything that could dispel the doubt and uncertainty originated from Pop's declaration. Leona on the other hand, was still frozen. Her spirit was about to crumble definitely.

"… It's true that my strongest attacks can only be performed when my body is hyper-charged with Dragonic Aura, or in other words, as a _Tenryuujin_. And it might be true that I've wasted much Dragonic Aura. But don't be mistaken. I have enough power left to crush you all. That spear user might be too fast for me to touch him, but he'll succumb before I do".

And with that, Larhalt began to sink in despair. He could tell that his opponent was not lying, and knew himself that his own body would crumble if he kept moving at "light speed".

"Larhalt… don't falter yet. It's true that this is a race against time. But this is more important than winning a fight… Just look at Dai for a second" said the magic user to the spear user. Leona was still in a catatonic state. The Land Warrior did as requested, and saw his master standing, waiting for the re-start of the fight, without caring for other people wellbeing. And then took notice of the tears falling from Dai's left eye. "He is crying because he is trapped there, having to witness how someone similar and yet different to himself is hurting others indiscriminately. He… **Our Dai needs our help**." Then, Popo decided to talk through the mental link. "[Also, I'm sure that his own power will work on our benefit, because…]"

Those words pressed some buttons on everyone. Nova, Lon Berk, Brass, Merle, Larhalt, and even the frozen Leona reacted to those words. It even managed to get a slight reaction of the unconscious people.

The Dragon Knight sighed. The magic user was partially right, and the fight had been leaving a bad taste since the beginning. "That's enough… please, I never intended to fight anyone on Ningenkai. Yo guys have proven to be too much of a threat to be tolerated. You've made me harm myself, injected weird images in my head, and even made me cry against my will. I can't let you go, but please, stop resisting and I'll at least give you a quick…" said the herald of the Gods before sensing a shock wave and being attacked.

Larhalt decided to go at full throttle from the beginning. After the successful hitting his opponent with his knee, the Land Warrior twisted his body and lowered his upper half in order to avoid the claw attack from his opponent; right after the hit, the Dragon Knight swung his left arm backwards with the intent of carving his fingers in his opponents back, but failed. [Not good enough? Let's see how long you can keep it]

The spear warrior swung his weapon upwards, carving another wound on his opponents back, before circling around him while ducking and avoiding another hit, followed by another slash at the back. Whenever the Dragon Knight received an attack… no, whenever he felt a shockwave he would immediately respond, only to hit air. However, it wasn't a complete waste. With each little clash, the herald of the Gods made his blows more compact, adjusting his attacks. And Larhalt felt that each failed strike was getting closer and closer to the mark.

Larhalt was being forced to make tighter and sharper movements at such highspeed. His body was succumbing to the G-Force of his own speed, and the sudden changes of directions were only aggravating it. [His blows are getting sharper and sharper. Even at "light speed", he is getting closer to the mark. I have to make more critical damage in order to deplete his Dragonic Aura]. He then faced a left punch getting closer and closer to his face. Once it was at a distance of less than an inch, he moved his head to his right, barely dodging the blow, and with a cross counter he struck his master's abdomen with the tip of his spear. It wasn't enough to pierce through Dai's body, but at that speed it was enough to send the herald of the Gods backwards. Right after that, the Land Warrior went for another blow, dodging one more attack before successfully striking again.

The witnesses of the fight were unable to discern anything, except for Lon Berk. He knew that Larhalt was struggling to keep moving beyond the capabilities of his body, and could also detect that Dai was sharpening his blows, but also was getting tired. [The energy of that lightning bolt should be depleted in short. He probably adjusted his body's resistance to maximize that time. If what I'm discerning is right, he should succumb to exhaustion at the same time his lightning mode is over… However, as for his _Tenryuujin_ mode, I can only hope it also goes away].

Pop on his end, was trying to keep up with the events unfolding in front, but he wasn't able to follow the fight with his eyes. Not that he was seriously trying to, as he was concerned over other matters. [I was only half-bluffing back then. I'm not sure how long can Dai keep his _Tenryuujin_ mode, but he shouldn't be able to last much longer. He had to heal the wound I inflicted on him, and I can't to imagine how much energy is required for something like that]

Finally, Leona was beginning to recover from the previous shock. She wasn't ready no move yet, but at least was figuring out what she was meant to do [Seriously, what am I doing. Larhalt is fighting with everything he's got, and Pop is trying to figure out how to contribute. And… Dai-kun needs…]

The fight was getting more and more complicated for Larhalt. His armor had begun to show signs of little cuts and dents, and he was getting exhausted and muscle strained. There was no sign of Dai getting closer to his limit, despite the multiple non-critical injuries his body had sustained, and the only strange thing on the Dragon Knight were the tears falling from his left eye, and some little sweat droplets on his face. Suddenly, the former Hero jumped backwards, after "reading" Larhalt's movement; the Land Warrior was getting ready to leap forward in order to land a critical hit. However, the Dragon Knight anticipated to this movement.

[It's time to finish this]. The Dragon Knight suddenly increased the output of his Dragonic Aura, releasing a burst of energy, and then focusing it on his right arm. He readied himself to jump forward in order to land one of his sure-kill moves. "_Dragon Tail!_" shouted the dragon warrior as he twisted his right arm inwards and released a spear like blow, with his index finger at the tip of the lance.

There was not much for Larhalt to do. He couldn't change the direction of his leapt as his muscles were giving in, and he had already readied his next move. So, all he could do was either receive the blow or… face it forward.

[Once more, just like last time… faster than wind, faster than sound… **FASTER THAN LIGHT**…] though the Land Warrior before executing his attack. He spun his spear above his head as he moved forward, and found himself in front of the index finger which would pierce a whole through his skull with almost no effort. He realized that it was not even necessary for said finger to touch him in order to kill him; the air pressure and the spinning _Touki_ that surrounded said finger would be enough to get the job done. But Larhalt was already aware of that, and simply kicked the ground once more, shifting his body to his right, and readying his blade. The Dragon Knight's heightened senses and speed couldn't follow the spear user's movement. Larhalt was at the ideal distance, and unleashed his attack, as he shouted its name: "_**LIGHTNING DISTALL!**_"

The Dragon Knight only saw a shining, blinding vertical line falling towards his face, to which he responded by generating more Dragonic Aura by force, and focusing on the front of his body. The next thing he knew, he was facing upwards, lunging towards the sky, feeling the whole pain of the attack. Immediately after that, he heard another shockwave, but at least he managed to twist his body in the air, and use his arms as cover. He received the attack, and then another shockwave followed, which hurt his unprotected back, and then another one, and another one. He managed to partially protect himself from five out of the ten hits he received. Fortunately for him, the hit and run strategy used for this combo attack gave Larhalt little choice about the trajectory.

When Larhalt landed after the tenth strike, his muscles finally got torn. His bones were about to shatter, and his energy was also depleted. He almost collapsed, but he at least wanted to turn around and see his victory [This should be good enough, right? After all, **that** should have helped]

The Dragon Knight managed to stabilize himself before landing. He was about to forcibly turn around and face his opponent, but when he face him, instead of jumping forward to take his rival's head, from his body small, atomized clouds of blood surfaced. He then began to feel the pain of all the small injuries he had sustained, in one go. On the other hand, he felt how the energy of his _Heaven's Judgment_ abandoned his body, and finally, he could barely feel the explosive energy of hid Dragonic Aura. Then, he understood. [Until now I haven't felt any pain form those injuries, because the nervous terminals in those spots have been cauterized by the speed of his spear. But my Dragonic Aura has been healing my nervous system from the slight damage from my _Heaven's Judgment_ since the beginning, and all my other injuries. And now… my nervous terminals have finally healed, and I'm feeling the rebound pain? And also, has all my energy been depleted? Am I also feeling the pain from the multiple lacerations caused by my _Tenryuujin_ mode?]

"That's right, this was already planned. Although, I had my doubts since the beginning… Seriously Pop, your plans are too crazy, don't you think?" said the Land Warrior to his partner, who simply grinned.

"But it worked, isn't it? Fighting while injured, no matter how extraordinary the healing rate of the person is, will eventually pile up and take a toll on the body. Eventually, the stamina, _Touki_, and pain-easing effect from the adrenaline will wear out, leading to an explosive torrent of pain and exhaustiveness…" said the magic user as if he was giving a lecture. "You said so yourself, had you not been wasting your time, you would have won long ago… You lost"

However, the Dragon Knight could not accept such a result. Even with all the injuries, he would not fall. He had been designed, created, and trained as the ultimate life form. He took great pride in the effort his masters put on his development. [I'm not done yet!], exclaimed the herald of the Gods in his mind as he gathered Dragonic Aura from God knows where, and focused in his Dragon Crest. "_Monshousen!_" said Dai as he released a golden stream of light from his forehead. Once that technique made contact, it would kill his opponent, leaving only the exhausted magic user and defeated sage for him to take care of.

"**SHIT**" exclaimed Pop and Larhalt simultaneously. The never thought that Dai would force his own body so far. It was the end.

Or it would have been, had it not been for Pop's words echoing on Leona's mind and heart. She finally decided to stand up and **help** her dear Dai-kun. And so, she defended Larhalt. "_Kuuretzusan_" said the Princess of Papunika as she cut through her opponents attack, using her Papunika Knife.

The Dragon Knight was astonished. He was sure the female Sage was incapacitated, and would not fight any longer. When he saw her smile, something similar to nostalgia stirred from within the depths of his being. The tears in his left eye, began to flow more profusely, and the "nostalgia" froze him for a second, enough time for his new opponent to follow up with another attack.

"_Daichizan!_" shouted the young lady before releasing said attack from her Magic Whip. The trick for using the Avan-ryuu techniques with a whip was to make sure only the tip hit the opponent, ensuring that all the energy of the swing was transmitted. And she had become quite proficient in the use of the whip as a mortal weapon. The strike connected into the opponents face, sending him backwards, and making him fall on his back.

"[Finally, it's over…]" thought the magic user as he allowed himself to feel some relief. Everyone who was not unconscious experienced said wave of relief, specially Larhalt, who fell on his back, tired and injured, not so much because of the opponents attacks, but mostly from his own recklessness. However, that relief was short lived.

Without anyone noticing, the Dragon Knight rose, and stretched his arms upwards, joining his wrists, and spreading his fingers. Somehow, from somewhere in his body, he began to gather Dragonic Aura, which should have been depleted long ago, into said hands. Some blood began to flow from the corners of his lips.

"No… No way. He is gonna use **that**? Where does he get so much energy… unless he is… **NO, STOP IT! IT'S NOT WORTHY! TRADING YOUR LIFE ENERGY FOR DRAGONIC AURA IS CRAZY! ESPECIALLY IF YOU ARE INTENDING TO USE…!**" screamed a terrified Pop as his opponent continued to gather energy. He decided to stop because he realized he could not reason with his friend. At least not as long he was trapped in the cage named Dragon Knight. "**PRINCESS, GIVE ME ONE OF THE FEATHERS, QUICKLY**" shouted the magic user to his companion, who quickly obeyed and threw him a Silver Feather. Once he grabbed it, his body felt energized, and his magic energy got recharged. Unfortunately, he didn't have much time to think. _**Doruurora**_ could hardly be called a spell, but still mixed magical energy with Dragonic Aura into the most destructive attack that could be imagined. But because of the Dragonic Aura, _Mahokanta_ would be useless. Even _Ruura_ would be of no help as the explosion would catch them while in flight, and he could not carry everyone with himself. So, he came up with an attack that was very unpractical, but it was crazy enough to work. Something that could surpass his own limits [I guess this is the time to surpass the boundaries of a human being, heh? Marm and my parents are so gonna kill me]. The magic user once again formed a Bow with his Chaos Rod, but this time, he would cast not one, but to spells.

The Dragon Knight, on the other hand, moved his arms, and pointed the "Dragon Mouth" towards his opponents. [So… they've **also** got that… interesting. It doesn't really matter. This is it. They are too dangerous to allow them to live. This whole fight has been a waste, and also, a chance for **them** to sort out my battle level. If I don't finish this soon, I will succumb, and give **those** people a chance to kill me] said the Ultimate Warrior as he reconsidered his mission.

On the other hand, the rest of the party was finally waking up, and the first to look up to the about to begin collision was Hyunkel. [What… what is going on… is that… oh no, the only one left is Pop. How is he gonna get through that?]. "[Marm, Crocodine, Hym. You all have to get up. I don't know what iPop is thinking, but we have to back him up]" At thos words, all his fallen friends struggled to get up, but managed to give the sword fighter a half-confident smile, telling him that they understood what had to be done. After all, they all heard Pop saying that Dai needed help.

"This is the end… prepare to be incinerated and casted away from this world. Maybe you'll be lucky and won't spend an eternity of suffering for your sins" said Dai, about to explode form anger.

"We'll see about that. I… We'll keep struggling. **It may just be an instant…** **a sudden flash of light! But it will burn so bright… so spectacular… And it will persevere so that it can shine for even one second longer! THAT IS HOW WE HUMANS LIVE! ENGRAVE THAT ONTO YOUR EYES! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!**" declared the magic user, as he quoted himself from when he challenged Demon Lord Vearn.

"**Just disappear, you insect! **_**DORUUORAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_" finally roared the Dragon Knight as he released a golden stream of pure energy that could destroy anything. Nothing could stop it, nothing, except for.

"**Like hell I will! **_**MAHOKANTA! MEDOROAAAAAAAAAA!**_" responded the Daimadoushi, as he released a translucent wall in front of him, followed by a harpoon like needle made of energy. However, the combination of spells should be self-destructive, so why would the Wiseman try to get his by his own spell? It lasted for only an instant, but the complexity of the attack would put any other magix user in shame. The _Mahokanta_ released by the magic user quickly changed form, taking the shape of a funnel, into which _Medoroa _entered. Right after that, the funnel like _Mahokanta_ changed its shape once again, transforming into some sort of puzzle box in which the harpoon began to rebound and rebound again and again. This effect caused the spell to resonate positively, increasing its strength. Finally, Pop allowed the box to transform again in a funnel, redirecting the "hyper" _Medoroa_ towards his opponent. Finally, when both spells clashed, Pop reshaped his _Mahokanta_ into a simple wall, and pushed it forward to push his _Medoroa_ along.[I've already worked it out on paper, but I still can't believe it worked so magnificently in practice]. "I guess I really am a genius" said the magic user, before his luck finally run out, as his body began to feel the after effects of using strong spells consecutively. Even if it were only two spells, they were of such a high level that combined with his fatigue and injuries, proved to be too much for his body. [Shit… why now of all the times]. Pop began to lose hope,as blood dripped from his mouth.

"Hahahahahaha, I got scared for a moment there, but I guess you are just a human who can't accept his limits… Not that I can make any responsible remarks on that area, given how I've behaved today. But, in the end, this is all you can achieve. YOU ARE FINIS…" managed to say the Dragon Knight before seeing something extraordinary.

All the fallen members of the party managed to get up, and were holding Pop from behind, impeding him from falling to the ground.

"Now is not the time to falter you idiot. You said so: Dai needs our help" said Marm as she was struggling with the injuries. Even if she was healed, the fact was that for a moment she was dead and now had to endure the pain of already healed massive injuries she had sustained. "Don't worry, I'm using _Behoma_, so you just focus one the _Doruuora_"

"Marm is right; we can't give in just yet. I'm sure that a light will shine upon us on this darkness" complemented Hyunkel, who could only use his right arm, as the left one couldn't be moved because the attack which pierced Hyunkel's had also damaged some muscles required for him to use the left arm.

"You just focus on maintaining the attack. Once his _Doruuroa_ subsides, we will take care of the rest" assured Crocodine, who despite missing an arm, got up to participate in the conclusion of the fight.

"You are the man who defeated Sigma. You can't give up with just this. I'll never forgive you if you do". The Pawn Warrior Hym tried to encourage his friend on his own way, as he also supported Pop.

"Dai-sama trusts you, so I'll trust you, just as I said before. Prove me that you deserve that trust" declared the Land Warrior Larhalt in order to motivate the magic user he had come to appreciate.

"You are Dai-kun's best friend. Under normal circumstances, I should be the one helping him, but in a fight of this level, there is not much for me to do. If there is someone besides me who can get him out of that cage, that's you Pop. So… **Kick his ass!**" finally said the Princess, who decided to heal her other teammates as the also used her body to prevent Pop from collapsing.

Pop was astonished. He rally had thought that his friends had reached the limit. Seeing Marm and Hyunkel on their feet reminded him of the one who put them on the floor in the first place. For a second, he had come to hate Dai, but after seeing his tears, he understood that he was acting against his true own volition. Thus, he understood that his friend needed his help. [I guess that they are breaking through their limits. And I'm here, complaining of this insignificant pain. I'm sure _shishio_ must have endured a much worse pain, and worst of all, at such and old age. I'm still young, I can still fight, and **I will help my best friend!**], said Pop to himself, as he lowered his head and let a single tear fall from his left eye. Then he got ready to finish the struggle. "**PIERCE THROUGH IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IT!**", shouted the _Daimadoushi_ as he endured the internal bleeding and poured more magical power.

"This… **this is impossible**!" exclaimed the Dragon Knight as he noticed how his attack was being stopped. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and when it subsided; he saw that both attacks had canceled each other without a huge explosion. They simply disintegrated the ground, leaving a huge hole. "How could this happen?" said the Ultimate Warrior as surprise, fear and anger began to fill him.

"So… are you finally giving up? I really can't believe you have any energy left. So, what are you gonna do?" said the magic user as he finally lost the support from his teammates, and fell to the ground, exhausted, injured, but satisfied.

The herald of the Gods froze after hearing those words. His mission was now in jeopardy. He had to figure out the pros and cons of the possible courses of actions available to him. Finally, he decided to give up… on concealing his last Ace on the Hole. "I guess this is finally the last straw. There is no choice for me, but to give up on saving up resources and depending on the element of surprise".

Everyone at the opposing party was surprised. Was he serious when saying that he had been holding back?

"Don't get me wrong. I certainly gave it my all in this fight. As a matter of fact, I've learnt a lot from it. However, by letting it drag on, it turned from a illustrative experience, and a suitable punishment for all of you, it became into a waste of time and resources. I'll have to give up on surprising my enemies with **these**. Thanks to you, my mission has gotten harder. Although, **these **should not come out as a surprise for you all…" said the Dragon Knight as he pulled out an envelope… no, a package from his clothes. He unrolled said package, and from it, 30 objects fell, and the floated, thanks to the energy from the knight. Each of those items was gold and silver colored, and served two purposes at the same time. They were… feathers.

The whole party was taken aback. They had struggled so much, and had finally exhausted their opponent, only for him to show them that he could have always recovered. Still, Pop refused to give up just yet. "Princess, please hand me another silver feather, and together with Marm, heal everyone. We should try to take those feathers away before…"

"That won't be possible, as I'll be beyond your reach" said the Dragon Knight before controlling 5 feathers, making them stab him, renovating his vitality, which allowed him to maintain his _Tenryuujin_ form. Then, with his renewed strength, he surrounded the feathers with his Dragonic Aura, and positioned them all into 15 pairs of wings, extending from his back. After that, he took flight. Now, Pop would be unable to grab his opponent's feathers, even if he used _Toberuura_. "I'm sure you all must be familiar with the secret of the Heaven Feathers. As a matter of fact, any overcharged set of magical object, arranged in a certain pattern can multiply the power of the spell or power used."

Of course they were familiar with that. After all, Vearn had tried to use that along with the power of the Black Cores in order to incinerate the whole surface, by arranging the pillars that contained those bombs of mass destruction into the shape Star of Evil.

"Now, I want you all to ask yourselves. What is the nature of the power of a Dragon Knight? He holds the magic of Demons, the heart and form of humans, and the power of Dragons. He has the blood of those three races. Now, it is true that humans are more akin to Light _Touki_, while demons are aligned to Dark _Touki_, although this fact is quite biased, ads the origin of said energies lies in the raising and environment of each person… But getting back to the main point, what do you all think Dragonic Aura is?"

That seemed like a stupid question to everyone, except for Pop, who wondered why his opponent was bothering with such an explanation. It surely had something to do with the feathers he had displayed. [Why so many feathers… Why does he need so many to create the Five Points Star of Justice… wait, five plus six, plus… **NO WAY… IS IT POSSIBLE THAT HE…?**], thought the magic user as he matched up the info he got from the previous war with the almost rhetorical questions posed by the Dragon Knight, clearly showing his fear.

"It seems you figured it out, magic user" said the Dragon Knight with a smile crossing from cheek to cheek, as the released the feathers and made them move in spiral at high speed first, then slowly, as they began to get arranged into three different shapes. "The Dragonic Aura is simply the natural energy and vitality compressed into something akin to _Touki_, and at the same time akin to magical energy. Therefore, such an energy should also be affected by some sort "holy arrangement" as the Star of the Human God and Star of the Demon God do affect spells and other forms of power", said the Dragon Knight, revealing the true name of the symbols of humans and demons. Finally, as his Dragonic Aura Wings flapped to maintain him in his current position, the feathers arranged themselves in front of him, forming three symbols that overlapped each other. Five Heaven Feathers form the Star of the Humang God, 6 for the Star of the Demon God, and finally, 19 for the Dragon Crest. [Well, at least with this 10 times stronger _Doruuora_, I should be able to cause major damage to the enemy before I reach them. My masters told me to take the proper measures in case I found obstacles. Now that the element of surprise has been lost, I have no choice but to give make a preemptive attack before I go to Makai]. Now, prepare to receive the ultimate spell of destruction, which became possible thanks to the balance of the three _Toukis_ in my body, and the knowledge I've been imparted with. With this three layered arrangement, I'll maximize the three energies, and at the same time, contain it with the repelling force that exists between both Stars. This should make a whole that will reach Makai, wrecking it and giving me a tactical advantage against **them**". With those words said, the Ultimate Warrior launched the feathers to the ground, expanding the arrangement so that it could encompass the whole battlefield, preventing anyone from escaping from the blast. The he harnessed all the energy he could muster, and focused in his hands, getting ready to fire. All this happened as tears continued to fall from his left eye.

The whole party fell to the ground, mentally scarred, exhausted, and terrified. But if they were still feeling despair and fear, it was because they had not lost everything within them. They still could not let go of their lives, and thus, they decided to get up once more, and they all screamed as one. They understood that if Dai was crying, he was not only asking for help. He was struggling on his own. "**DON'T GIVE UP… DAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIII!**"

As they screamed, the sun finally set at the horizon, and its light got reflected onto the Sword of Dai. The light reflected on the red jewel that adorned the sword, and spread on every direction.

His opponents' words began to stir something extremely strong inside him. The heart of someone else inside his being was getting torn apart, and now both eyes began to cry. Even his hands were trembling because of the doubt. [The infection has spread too much. I have to eliminate them]. "This is the end… _**DORUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!**_" was all he managed to roar, as the light from the sword blinded him. And with that, something warm enveloped him. It felt familiar, yet distant. It felt comfortable and joyous, and yet he felt a little guilty and sad about it. Even his sense of smell perceived a delicious and nostalgic aroma. When he opened his eyes, he saw a black haired angel of love and compassion, although she had no wings. Her eyes were beautiful, and were demonstrating nothing but love, as if she was holding her child.

"[It's enough. You can go to sleep. You've already struggled long enough. Just rest for a while, and wake up from this bad dream. Go with your friends, apologize, and tell "I'm back". That should be enough. You can worry about **him** later]" said Soara to her son as she held his head and soothed him with her caring touch.

"O… Oka…chan" said Dai, the Hero, as he finally woke up form a three years long dream that turned into a nightmare. He dispelled the energy from his hands, and the three layered arrangement he created lost its power, leaving only the shape. His crest finally deactivated, and the energy dissipated. His body became limp, his wings dissolved, and he fell to the ground. His mother watched, and began to vanish. Still, she said one more thing before returning: "I'll always love you, my dear Dino".

All the members in the party took notice of this ghost, but instead of wasting time wondering about what happened, they all ran to catch Dai; they already had a prettu good idea of who might have helped him. Pop still had some energy left, and just like he had done three years ago, he flew to get Dai, and they both fell flatly. Except that this time, Dai was heavier, and pop felt a lot more pain, although he did not mention this.

"Dai… Dai… It's you, isn't it?"

"Dai-kun"

"Dai"

"Dai-sama"

.

.

.

They all reunited around the two friends, and waited for Dai to answer. He suddenly opened his eyes.

"Pop… Leona… Everyone…" said the "little" Dragon as he struggled with the events he had witnessed and had half-incited. He knew what had happened. He had been rescued by the Gods, reconditioned, and trained. Despite what had just happened, he did not resent his masters, as he understood the position the where. Still, he couldn't avoid feeling anger. But instead of releasing it, he decided to do as his dear other instructed. His eyes released many tears, but he managed to say the words: "I'm… I'm sorry… I'm… I'm back". Right after that, Dai simply fell asleep.

Leona quickly kneeled and hugged her dear Dai, joined later by Brass. The rest simply let their tears flow. Without saying much, they decided to return to Papunika Castle after a while, in which they healed themselves to the best of their abilities. They decided that instead of flying, they would be better on foot, considering the after effects of the battle. Still, their injuries and pain was not reflected on their faces. Despite all the anger and despair, they were happy, and they all carried a smile, with some of them crying tears of joy. Despite the protests, Pop carried Dai by himself all the way, without stopping to rest. He gave the excuse that with his friend there, he had unlimited energy. No one mocked him. Today, they had had their so awaited REUNION. Tomorrow would be the day for them to make amends, answer questions, and bring back all the pieces together, in order to finally reach a CLOSURE.

.

.

.

MAKAI – Former territory of Intelligent Dragons

Or so they hoped, as the reason for the Dragon Knight's descent lurked in the shadows of the world of demons, along with the minions that served him.

During the previous fight, he had watched with interest, and once it was over, he took something from the battlefield. It wasn't a weapon. It was a key to the maximum evolutionary power, which, along with the one he collected three years ago, and with the metal scraps found at the same time and place, he would once again rise, and fulfill his ambition.

"I guess that I'll be winning this bet Vearn. It's such a shame that you are not here for me to collect. Heheheheheheheh"

… To be continued.

READ AND REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

PREFACE

I'm back with the following chapter, proving that the story is not over.

Thoughts will be marked with this bracket [], and in the case there is a mental dialogue, it will be marked like this "[]"

Flashbacks **and** some techniques and particular words will be written with cursive letter

…...

– MAKAI – Former territory of Intelligent Dragons –

In a lair that would seem unworthy of its master during his days of glory, laid a cocoon. Dense waves of energy emanated from the cocoon as an old being matured into a "new" life-form. Said energy could not be described as new, as it was the mixture of a few different ones. One of them was nothing more than a refined version of the life-force he had prior to this transition.

The remains of other cocoons surrounded the one that remained intact. Forming a circle around their leader's cocoon, several hooded individuals kneeled, waiting for orders.

"… Even though that fight was quite entertaining, it did not provide enough intel on his full capabilities. Having all this **pieces** finally together certainly means I'll be victorious no matter what, but as a Dragon Knight, his abilities are still in the realm of the uncertain" came from the pulsing cocoon. **Its** voice demanded obedience, and it carried an arrogance that knew no boundaries. It was clearly the voice of someone worthy of being Lord of at least one territory of the world from which demons originated. "Therefore, Volac and Valu, you two go measure him up… kill all the people who fought him, and leave nothing… I might not be able to torment Baran, but at the very least I'll torment his son…"

"My Lord, is there any specifics you would like us to focus on during this mission?" said the eldest of the twin dragons that were part of the elite warriors that surrounded the cocoon in which their master resided

"Sir, if you would please listen to my suggestion…" said the youngest of the twins as he waited for his master's permission. Instead, the Overlord of Makai simply remained silent. Despite all the energy his body released, he had to save it for his transformation, and so tried to avoid talking more than necessary. The long pause in the conversation gave the young underling the indication to continue. "… I think it would be better to let Volac-nii-san and me injure him, maybe take one of his limbs, and kill only **one** of his friends. That way, he'll be weakened, but still able to fight… he'll definitely come to keep fighting, and his friends will follow. We'll kill them one by one along the way until he reaches here… let him taste a portion of your power, make him bend over his knees, and finally beg you to finish his misery… That's the kind of torment that will completely break him"

It wasn't only their Lord who resented the deceased Dragon Knight Baran. All the creatures that surrounded the cocoon had a grudge that accompanied them ever since their previous lives ended, and it was carried on as they began their new lives.

Volac and Valu waited for their orders. The blue and red eyed twins were eager to go to the surface and get their revenge. Volac tended to be passive and patient, while Valu had the tendency to make rash decisions, which is why the former was slightly afraid of his master's reactions. Who did Valu think he was, suggesting something to their master? Sure, it was a beautiful vengeance, but they could not cross the line with their lord. If they made a mistake, they would both die. They were loyal to **him**, so they would lay their lives if asked, although that did not mean that they did not cherish their lives. All they could do was… to wait.

They waited and they waited, but no response came. Instead, they felt a shift on the released energy. They could feel that the intensity increased, but instead of aggression, it was more akin to… laughter and joy. That was all they needed. Unfortunately, this also meant that they could not receive more orders. Their lord had finally entered the last stage of his "evolution", and would remain in stasis.

"It's clear Lord Velther is satisfied with your suggestion. Make it work, come back and… leave us something to chew on" said a hooded individual, from whom the second most overwhelming presence originated. That last line came along a cocky smile.

"Yes, Lord Ziz!" answered the two brothers, as they finally got rid of their hoods. It was time to commence their so awaited vengeance.

– NINGENKAI – Papunika Kingdom – The Palace –

"**AGAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIN!?**" screamed the current ruler of Papunika Kingdom, as she grabbed her head in frustration, to later jerk it to one side and to the other, as she muttered incomprehensible, but clearly filled with frustration words and curses.

After bringing the Hero to the palace, they put him to rest on a room. Pop, Marm, Leona and the rest of the party remained by his side during many hours, making the room quite cramped. To say that the three sages and Baduck were overjoyed would be a slight understatement. But after hearing about the events that transpired, they all froze for a moment. The three sages in particular were reluctant to believe that the Gods in which they believed, and whose teachings they preached, would do something like brainwashing an innocent 12 years old kid. Baduck was more open minded, and actually dared to speak slightly ill of the three creators of life. However, whether the Gods had done wrong or not, considering the purpose of the Dragon Knight, among other things, was not the problem with the highest priority.

Their main concern laid on the fact that Dai had managed to slip past the guards, and left the palace, just like he did in Karl Kingdom during the war three years ago, when he had been overwhelmed by the pressure. This repetition of events brought a bunch of concerns. For one they were not sure in which mental state their friend was, meaning that there was no insurance that the "Herald of the Gods" had been completely suppressed. Also, they could not forget about the "mission" had referred to so many times. But there was something else that bothered them. Something they all tried to bury deep within their minds.

"I can't believe he pulled it off again" said Pop as he slapped his forehead while showing a frustrated expression.

"I guess that… we should have expected this, given our past experience" continued Marm.

"I can't believe how incompetent the staff of this palace is" criticized Larhalt, earning the spiteful look from Apollo, Marin, Aimi and Baduck, who were also present.

"Larhalt, you are being a little too harsh. Sure, Dai's still weak, but he is more than capable of slipping past **any** palace, castle or fortress' security. **We** should have been more vigilant" said Crocodine. After getting back to the Palace, he got his severed arm sutured, and then got it healed by Leona. It was not ready to be used, but at least, given time, he would be able to use it.

"To be fair guys, things came out too conveniently easy, despite all the hardships" commented Hym. "The world isn't so kind as to bring back the Hero just like that".

"I guess this was bound to happen. No matter what, it's been three years, and we could have expected some changes in him… although, nothing like we faced" complemented Hyunkel. "I think we should consult with sensei. He might give us a hint in how to approach this matter".

"If I may propose… I can teach Pop how to send messages through mirrors in order to send a message quickly to Karl" interceded Lon Berk. "It might frighten them for a moment, but it's faster and more efficient than traveling with _Ruura_. Of course, I'll include an instructive for them to do the same and reply".

Surely, Avan-sensei should be able to help them get through Dai. The three years old wall that separated them and the additional layer which originated from the battle to death should disappear once Avan takes action.

"I… I guess there is not much for me to do in this situation… is it?"

Everyone shifted their gazes to a small monster with a cane. When Brass saw his "grandchild" fighting against him and the party, the small sage felt a sorrow deeper than any abyss.

"Brass-dono", muttered Leona after hearing those words. Neither she nor the rest of them could understand what a "father" could feel after seeing his son acting like that. Still, she wanted to try to comfort him a little. So, she simply kneeled and hugged him, much tio his surprise. "I'm sure that the moment Dai-kun sits to talk to us, you'll be the one he'll need the most… So please, don't say such sad things… after all, you are his jii-chan".

It was nothing but a few words. But that was enough to bring back some glow into Brass' face. Then, a smile followed. No one said anything. They all knew that Dai leaving was nothing more than a little setback. Once they talked, everything would be okay.

But before that, someone had to bring back their friend. And who best than the one who knows him the best? After a moment of silence, Marm poked into Pop's side with her elbow, prompting him to glare at her. The people around stared at them, wondering what was going on.

Marm ignored those glances, and simply looked at her friend with a slight smile on her face, as if telling Pop to "hey, it's your call, get going".

Pop understood the message, and stopped his glare. Then he took his easygoing attitude, and turned 180 degrees. "Well, I guess it's time for me to go look for Dai".

"Eh? What are you saying Pop? If you know where to look for him, then tell us…" said Leona in a very demanding manner, as she grabbed the magic user by his sleeve, and began pulling and pushing him.

"She is right. If you know something, you have to…" tried to say Larhalt, but he was interrupted by Hyunkel.

"I hate to say this, but this job is meant for Pop…" said the Magic Swordsman.

"Hyunkel is right. There are some things that neither a parent, sibling or a 'partner' can do" said Crocodine, with half the intent of teasing Leona a little, managing to make her blush and a little mad. "People, especially children tend to fear facing either of them whenever they've done something wrong", continued the King of Beasts, further supporting Hyunkel's standpoint.

Everyone wanted to participate of the search, but Crocodine's words held some truth. Dai was probably too afraid of facing them. The one who had the best chance was… him…

"I guess that this is the kind of job that only his best friend can do… In that case, please Pop, please bring me my Grandson back" said Brass, almost begging the Magic User.

– NINGENKAI – Teran Kingdom –

After the war, considering the exploits and contributions both Baran and Dai had made, and more importantly, the fact that the King decided to accept the technological development within Teran and cultural exchange with other countries, the shrine which had been erected at the shore of the lake were the Dragon Temple had once been submerged, had been expanded and renovated, although it still remained in the open, with no ceiling nor walls. Offerings were left on weekly basis, and people prayed for the protection of the Dragon God.

The current Dragon Knight was sitting on the floor, lying against the pillar that made the center of the temple. He was currently looking at the star filled sky, with a face that reflected a very small semblance of sorrow. However, he wasn't just sad, nor was just pondering on the sins he committed just a few hours ago. His expression wasn't just one of a sinner… it was the face of someone waiting for his trial, or more exactly… someone on death roll.

A few minutes later, he felt a very familiar presence arriving after the use of a _Ruura_

"…"

"…"

"Man… you really lack originality if you do same thing as last time… Can't believe you would make me go through this again"

The Dragon Knight was about to smile, but he quickly stopped himself. He wasn't waiting for the magic user to have some small talk. He was waiting because he wanted to pay for his crimes.

"Dai… tell me, why we are doing this again" asked Pop with a somewhat sad smile, like the one people give whey trying to convey to others that they are acting ridiculously.

"Pop…" said Dai as he began to tremble. Tears were about to fall from his eyes, as he looked to the ground has he remained seated. "Why… why aren't you…"

"Why am I not, what? What are you trying to say Dai?"

"Why… why did I wake up at the palace, in a room and not in a cell…?

Pop got so puzzled at Dai's question that he wasn't sure what to say in response. "Wha… what are you…?

Suddenly, Dai turned his head, facing Pop, surprising the latter. Dai had a guilt ridden expression on his face. "After all I did to all of you… Why have you not killed me?

To say that Pop's eyes almost popped out from his skull would be an understatement, as he simultaneously jerked his neck to face Dai. The Dragon Knight could not bear his friend's gaze, and turned his eyes downward, trying to escape eye contact.

Pop's gaze became somber. He squeezed his fists, and tensed his muscles, before going for his Chaos Rod, stored at the back of his waist, hanging by his belt. As he grabbed it, he poured magical energy, which did not come unnoticed for the Hero. The magic user stepped forward, getting closer to his "friend".

"… You are right. You still have to pay for what you did to me… to us. You forgot about us…" said the magic user, as he watched how his partner slouched at his words. "… You cursed us…" continued Pop, watching Dai slouching even more, even in his seated position. "… You hurt us… you almost **killed** some of us… You even **betrayed** me…" pressed on the _Daimadoushi_. Dai was reaching his limit, his eyes got filled with tears which the Dragon Knight held back, as he felt he had no right to cry. He pressed his head on his knees, and covered it with his arms.

[I guess Pop has been holding back… I hope that with this he can get peace of mind… I'm sorry, Pop], thought Dai as he sensed the incoming threat. Being fed with magical energy, the Chaos Rod changed its shape, becoming a "tool of punishment", with which the Dragon Knight would finally pay for his crimes. The magic user got in range to strike the criminal, and finally execute the sentence.

"I hope you are ready…" said the Wiseman, to which the Dragon Knight jerked his head to the side, opening his eyes and looking downwards, willingly offering his head to the executioner. [Everyone… please take care. I'm sure you'll be able to deal with **him**]

"THIS IS YOUR PUNISHMENT…!" roared Pop as he rapidly raised his transformed Chaos Rod, grabbed it with both hands, and performed an overhead strike on his friend's head with the strongest magically enhanced… folded paper fan, as he shouted "… YOU IDIOOOOOOOOOT!".

Of course, such a weapon should be completely ineffective, but with such a magical enhancement, and with so much "heart" behind it, it propelled the Dragon Knight's head to the ground on impact. "Wha… what? Po…. AHHH!?" managed to say the Dragon knight after he raised his head, just as he received a head-butt, which made both of them flinch of pain. Each grabbed his head, slowly jerking it vertically, in reaction to the pain.

Sucking up the pain, they faced each other again. The first to act was once again the _Daimadoushi_. "OUCH! Your head is too hard, you idiot!" responded Pop, as he put his thumbs inside his friend's mouth, and began to pull in opposite directions

"Auh, Auh, Auh, Auh, Auh, Auh, Auh, Auh, Auh, Auh, Auh, Auh!"" answered Dai as he received the unexpected, but equally (¿?) painful punishment from his friend. "Whath ar shiu dointh…?

"I'M JUST EXECUTING YOUR SENTENCE, YOU IDIOT" answered the magic user as he pulled with more strength.

Strangely enough, the screams of pain did not cause a commotion nor attracted people.

– NINGENKAI – Papunika Kingdom – The Palace –

"So…" said a beautiful, elegant blonde lady, who clearly showed signs of frustration, anger, and boredom, as her right eye twitched every now and then.

"So…? So… what, Leona?" answered another girl, who was equally beautiful as the other, although what she lacked in elegancy was compensated in serenity, despite the 2 years difference in their ages.

Both girls were in a studio, seated next to each other at the table in the room, resting their chins on their palms, as their elbows pressed against the shiny and expensive wood, looking at nothing, despite the beautiful night scenery that extended towards the horizon, right on the other side of the window.

"… I just wanna know when Pop-kun is coming back with Dai-kun. I know they haven't been out for too long, and they have a lot to sort out, but…" said the Princess of Papunika as she continued looking at nothing, her eyes seemingly devoid of emotion, but to an expert, they were containing an almost unstoppable rage, which was about to explode. The small pulsing vein popping from her forehead was also evidence of this emotion.

"... Sigh… But?" answered the Female Fighter with resignation in her voice, accepting that she would have to deal with a fit of rage from a lady that from time to time tended to act immaturely. It almost seemed that Marm was waiting for it, to deal with the fit, and get over it at once. Better sooner than later.

Another vein popped up, and it seemed it was about to burst open. She had finally snapped. "BUT HE AIN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS A LOT TO SORT OUT WITH DAI-KUN! HE AND I HAVE A LOT TO TALK ABOUT!" roared the princess with all her might, apparently shoving Marm slightly to the side only with the force of her voice. The female fighter flinched a little because of the intensity of the sound, closing one eye, while the ruler of Papunika used so much air she had to pant to get her breath back. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, huff… I mean, what if, because of this incident, he once again decides to **dissappear**".

"SIGH". Marm heavily sighed, while holding in her face the kind of expression an adult has when dealing with a kid's rant, but still understanding the reason behind it, and forgiving the fit. "Leona, I understand how you feel, but in the end, it all comes down to whether Dai can forgive himself or not. Sure, talking could certainly help and influence him in the direction we want him to take, but only **he** can make 'his own right choice'. And the one who can help him get rid of unnecessary thoughts and out him on track to make a decision **at once** is neither a "big sister" like me nor someone who longs for him like you…" said Marm, stopping herself for a moment to giggle, as she saw Leona glare at her with a slight blush on her face.

"Wha, what are you sayi…" tried to protest the Sage Princess.

"BUT, his best friend, who instead of trying to shove his own ideas, despite the good intentions behind such action, will make Dai think **on his own **and will accept his decision" continued Marm, as she shifted her eyesight towards nothingness, changing her expression towards a more solemn one.

"But if what you are saying is right, the Dai-kun might…" fearfully wondered the young lady, lowering her gaze to her feet, with concern, doubts and a little fear filling her head and eyes.

"**That's something different altogether. As for what choice he will make, all we can do is have faith**" strongly stated the Healer and Fighter "hybrid" as she quickly jerked her head, facing Leona, before giving a reassuring smile. Leona reacted to the change in tone, and after seeing that smile, she managed to find some relief. "And I believe there is no one who believes in Dai more than you do. Isn't that right, Leona?"

The princess changed her expression into a cocky one, closing her eyes, and putting her hand in front of her chest, showing an arrogant demeanor. "AH! Do you even have to ask? And on the unlikely case Dai-kun's decision is the wrong one, I'll just have to go and get him".

In the end, Marm's words only managed to help Leona get some peace of mind. Marm sighed through her nose only and looked at the princess with an expression that said 'you are hopeless'. [And if you say you'll do it, you'll just do it. Isn't that how she has always been Dai?]. Marm then shifted her eyes to the window once again. [Pop, you better bring Dai back, or Leona is gonna chew it on **both** of you]

– NINGENKAI – Papunika Kingdom – On an open field located at less than 1 kilometer of distance from the Capital –

Walking towards the capital were two black hooded figures of same height. People usually used the roads that the kingdom had facilitated, but these individuals would probably attract too much attention if their faces were revealed by accident. The first step of their mission required precision, and the element of surprise.

"So, we are doing **that**? Volac-nii-san, I know I suggested attacking his friends and kill one to make him despair, but we could have perfectly attacked him directly at that kingdom called Teran. He had a friend with him, so it would have been perfect" spoke the youngest of the twins sent by Velther to initiate the Dragons' vengeance against the Dragon Knights.

"I'm sorry Valu, but I disagree. After killing that magician, the Dragon Knight would have persecuted us on his own, and therefore, he would have not been completely broken by the time Master Velther fought him" rebutted the eldest twin, having already grown used to his brothers rash decisions. At least, his quick thinking had proved to be useful from time to time before they were killed by Baran years before. "Besides, by attacking the people at the capital of this kingdom, we can kill some of them more easily, and even injury the rest. Their morale will crumble before our power, and so will the Dragon Knight's once he comes and sees what transpired".

"Tch. I guess you are right" answered the frustrated youngest at his brother's solid argument. "So, how much longer do we have to walk? I mean, it's not like we will draw their attention if we fly without consuming our energy" asked Valu.

Volac kinda "loved" his little brother, but he had always had to deal with the impatience of a kid. Fortunately, as the eldest, he had a bottomless pit of patience, at least when it came to Valu "They've already fought flying enemies in their last war, and might be vigilant of the sky. Once we get closer to the palace, we'll fly and quickly get in position… speaking of that, have you already figured out the layout of the palace?" asked the eldest, looking a little more demanding than usual, at least to his brother's eyes.

The youngest frowned a little at the last question and answered: "I already told you that I can't figure out the structure of a building, but at least, by detecting the position of living presences and checking the behavior of said presences I can infer in where are the walls and doors, and in which floor people is located…" said the youngest in frustration.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"IT'S NOT! AT MOST, I CAN IMAGINE THE BUILDING, BUT THE REAL STRUCTURE TENDS TO BE QUITE DIFFERENT! I ALREADY CHECKED IT OUT AT MAKAI, AND MY IMAGES TEND TO BE QUITE DIFFERENT FROM THE REAL DEAL!"

"Whatever. I think you underestimate yourself a little too much, which is quite weird considering how hotheaded you tend to be"

"I don't know if you are insulting me or praising me"

"Take it as you want. So, in which floor is **that** one? I really think that taking that person out will deal the most damage to the Dragon Knight's psyche, and also a major blow to a lot of people"

"Is that the reason you don't want to leave it to Velther-sama, even though he would probably enjoy being the one to do it?

"It's because I'm thinking of the future, of what comes next to our revenge. On the other hand, **I seriously want to deal as much pain as possible to that Knight, in revenge for what his father did to us**"

"Yeah…"

Both brothers tensed up, and were about to screw up their cover by increasing their energy, making their presence obvious to their enemies.

"Wait, we should calm down, or they'll detect us" said Volac to his little brother, who complied with some resistance.

"Alright… **that person** is at the fourth floor… From other presences' movement, I think the room is in the middle of the palace. But there is one more person in that room" answered Valu with his eyes closed, with which he could block any distraction from the world, and focus on presences within a range of 10 kilometers.

"It doesn't matter" said the oldest of the twins. After taking some time to think, he continued: "You take the East side and I'll take the West, and we'll do **that**. Let's fly there at full speed. We are close to the city, and even if the palace is at the center, it doesn't seem to take too much time to reach it once one is inside the city. More importantly, I bet the air vigilance is lax **within** the city. Even if we are detected, they won't be able to report to the palace quickly enough"

"You are in charge Volac-nii-san" answered the youngest with a smile on his face.

Each sibling flapped open their wings, one pair blue and the other red, and got ready to take off.

– NINGENKAI – Papunika Kingdom – The Palace –

In the castle, at different locations, the party members and their allies has formed groups and were simply letting time pass until Pop returned with Dai.

Despite the events that transpired, Brass and Larhalt were relaxingly spending time together, the latter enjoying the stories the former told him about Dai's growth.

Hym decided to kill some time with Baduck, Nova and Lon Berk at the blacksmith's workshop, the latter two checking the workshop out of curiosity; in order to repair the damaged weapons he needed the tools back at Lon Berk's home, and so trying to work at the castle's workshop would be a waste of time. Of course, Baduck wasn't happy that the two blacksmiths were underestimating the workshop.

Finally, Merle decided to wait for Pop and Dai's return by joining the three sages at the chapel. She was praying that both could return, so that everyone, especially Pop, could finally move on, return to being themselves, and once again walk towards the future.

At the courtyard, Crocodine and Hyunkel were spending time in silence as the former was doing push-ups as part of his self-imposed rehabilitation program, although in a few minutes the sun would rise. Also, Leona had warned him to avoid using that are for at least two months. Both were too restless.

"The princess is gonna yell at you for doing that Crocodine" said the Magic Swordsman as he examined the hilt of what was formerly known as his new sword. Lon Berk and Nova said that after they had sorted out everything with Dai, they would take the damaged weapons and repair them. Of course, Hyunkel wasn't very satisfied with the fact he would have to wait for so long, but he did not have much to say. After all, Nova was working for free.

Crocodine was listening to Hyunkel, and actually got mad at the hypocrisy of his friend, giving him a 'are you kidding me' face. "Marm and Aimi will tie you to the bed when they find you" said the King of Beasts with a serious face as he continued the routine.

"… I guess you are right. But it all depends in if they can find me or not" answered Hyunkel before getting up to start practicing his form even with only the handle"

"Don't worry. I won't rat on you, so just pay attention whenever you feel someone is coming. I'm too busy right now to worry over your love issues"

"Lo…? Are you trying to be funny Crocodine" said Hyunkel as his eye almost popped out of his skull, before closing his eyes and regaining his usual composure.

The two of them remained in silence while doing their respective exercises. Their friendship was one that doesn't really need many words. They know they can trust each other, and if they feel confused, they can ask the other. But right now, both had questions that neither could answer. They could only speculate about the answers.

Suddenly, Crocodine stopped, and looked at his friend. "Hey Hyunkel… What mission do you think Dai was talking about?" The King of Beasts was clearly nervous.

Hyunkel also stopped, and finally began to show some emotions that reflected his internal nervousness. "I really don't know, nor can imagine it. What worries me is that Dai affirmed that he needed his sword, which means…"

"… You are thinking that said mission involves an opposition, **no**, an enemy which would require the strength of the _Teryuujin_, supplemented by a weapon capable of withstanding such power, in order to defeat it."

"Yes, that's what I fear". Hyunkel was really worried over the matter. After seeing how Dai got stronger every time he got up after falling to the ground, the idea of someone stronger than that frightened him. Such worries distorted his usually stoic expression a little.

Fortunately, his friend Crocodine was there. The King of Beasts pushed his own worries to the side, and tried to give a reassuring smile to his friend. "Hyunkel… I'm not saying you have nothing to worry, but remember that Vearn was also a monster at the time, and working together we managed to overcome. And I assure you that **none** of us will let Dai face his enemy alone"

And nothing else was necessary to be said. Hyunkel looked at Crocodine with a surprised and slightly dumbfounded expression, which immediately shifted into a calm smile.

Unfortunately, Dai did not have **one** opponent to defeat. Two of them made their presence noticeable for an instant. Hyunkel was the first one to react, followed by Crocodine. On other locations at the castle, the members of the party and other companions reacted to the presences that appeared outside the main structure, appearing at the same height of the fourth floor of the palace, one at the east wing and the other at the west wing. Hyunkel couldn't see much of the intruders because they were wearing black hoods. What he could recognize were the blue and red pair of wings. Both individuals looked at Hyunkel, and the former's gazes met the latter's, and Hyunkel could have sworn he 'felt' how those two smirked. They raised their arms, one his left one and the other his right one. Had they been next to each other, they would have been pressing their palms against each other.

Hyunkel acted as fast as he could, as he remembered Marm and Leona were at the fourth floor. "**MARM, TAKE THE PRINCESS AND JUMP THROUGH THE WINDOW!**"

Suddenly, the two strangers appeared to be surrounded by some sort of energy and immediately afterwards were propelled towards the center of the palace. However, Hyunkel did not recognize the **use of any spell**, nor noticed the **use of the wings** they possessed. Right after the bodies touched the external side of the walls, they both crushed everything in their path, as if the castle _Kiganjou_ had returned, and had pierced the palace with its fingers. Then an explosion originated form the center, probably from clash between both enemies at the center of the structure, right at where the studio Marm and Leona had been occupying was located. "No…" was all Hyunkel could say with an astonished face, before noticing that Marm had managed to do as instructed, and had Leona in her arms.

Marm showed a frustrated and angered expression, while Leona clearly had no idea what was going on. Hyunkel felt relieved, until the two intruders came out from the ensuing explosion of rubble, with the same palms they previously had ceremoniously raised before attacking pointing at Leona and Marm, and with their arms and shoulders pressing against each other. The latter of the two girls managed to feel their presence, and jerked her neck to look at them, noticing the incoming attack. "**MARM, WATCH OUT!**" yelled Hyunkel. Marm started a motion right after the former screamed.

The two enemies gathered respectively a _Mera_ class and _Hyado_ class spells in their palms, but something completely different was fired; something much brighter and destructive. Everyone got blinded by the flash of light.

– NINGENKAI – Teran Kingdom –

"Huff, huff, huff, huff…"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…"

"Huff, huff… so… did you learn your lesson?" tiredly asked the Magician. He was sweating like a pig and his clothes had sweating stains all over, but except for a large bump in his forehead, he was unscathed.

"Ehhhhh… something tells me that you had more than one point to make, so… which lesson are you talking about?" reluctantly answered Hero. He was not tired at all, but his cheeks, ears and nose were quite red, but at least no mark whatsoever could be found on his forehead. After such a 'beating', the Hero had momentarily forgotten his own depression.

*Pop*, the sound of a vein popping out was suddenly heard, and Dai knew it might have been smarter to keep his mouth shut.

"Daaaaammn youuuuuuu!" exclaimed Pop at his friend's aloofness. The former proceeded to grab the Hero by the collar of the shirt he was wearing, but instead of looking at him with eyes filled with annoyance and anger, Pop could only see at his friend with pain and sorrow. "The lesson… the lesson was to stop being an idiot" said the magic user as tears flowed from his eyes.

"Po… Pop?"

"You are an idiot for running away again because you can't stand the guilt… you are such an idiot for asking me to kill you because you can't stand the guilt… you are an idiot for thinking we won't forgive you… you are an idiot for thinking you can't atone…" berated Pop at his best friend, releasing all the pain that their separation had caused him, and venting all the anger he had to hold back. He let go of his friend's collar, and grabbed him by the shoulders. "YOU ARE AN IDIOT FOR NOT LETTING ME GO WITH YOU THREE YEARS AGO…! AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, **YOU ARE AN IDIOT FOR FORGETTING THAT YOU **_**CAN STAY HERE, WITH US, FOREVER**_". Pop was finally done with his fit, and started to cry, lowering his gaze, and closing his eyes.

And so Dai began to cry too. One way or another, Pop… no, everyone's feelings had finally reached thanks to Pop's rant. He also let his head hanging as he cried.

After a few minutes, the sat next to each other, both showing a slight smile, and staring at the starry sky.

"Pop… I'm sorry for being an idiot" said Dai as he looked at his friend.

The magic user changed his expression for an unemotional one, and moved his eyes towards the Hero. He then closed his eyes and smiled.

Pop knew that Dai did not regret his decision of taking the Black Core to the sky by himself instead of letting Pop accompany him. But at least Dai had understood that despite all the pain they had caused each other, it wasn't Dai's will, and in the end everything had ended well, so only one thing remained.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again… Now, down to business" answered the Magician, as he changed his smile into a serious face.

"Eh? What business are you talking about?" said the Dragon Knight in response.

"In the end, I'm not here to bring you back…" responded the _Daimadoushi_ without looking at his friend, who felt dumbfounded at Pop's answer. It didn't make sense for Pop to come and do all he did if he had no intention of bringing Dai back. "What I came here to do is ask you if **you want** to come back, and accompany you if you want to"

It was then that Dai understood. Even if he had found the desire to go back to his friends and family, he had being making the same mistake he did for the time he "served" the Gods. He was letting others think and decide in his place. It was time to finally step forward and change for the better. "Even… even if the time comes when it's no longer okay for me to stay with you all, I'll do my best to change myself, in order to make it right again… **I want to stay with you all forever!**"

Pop felt extremely surprised and looked at his smiling friend. After seeing that smile, the magic user smiled at Dai. "Dai… you've changed. That was a very decisive, bold, **and selfish** answer… You've grown."

Dai was looking at his friends eyes looking almost horizontally, deviating them a little downwards. The Hero smirked. "You've also changed… I don't know how, but you've shrunk… a lot".

*Pop*, the sound of a vein popping out was heard again, and Po's left eye twitched. "You… you insolent little…" said the magic user as his mouth curved into an evil smirk, showing his teeth a little. The _Daimadoushi_ proceeded to grab his friend by the neck, and put him in a choker arms lock. Not so much for the semi-good intentioned insult, but because of the painful truth that a 15 year old kid was in fact, taller that the 18 years old magician.

Despite the sudden loss of air, the 'uncle, uncle' pat, the arm lock, and the evil smirk, these guys began to laugh, and it continued for a while. After a while, they decided it was time to go back to the Palace, and so decided to use _Ruura_. They were expecting Dai would get lectured and maybe a little smacked, but everything would be okay. Pop did not forget about Dai's mission, but when it was brought up in the conversation, Dai promised him he would explain everything in front of everyone. However, what they found when they arrived…

– NINGENKAI – Papunika Kingdom – The Palace –

"Wha… WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?" was the first thing Pop said when they arrived, after seeing that the palace had collapsed, leaving only the first floors standing, or at least that's what it seemed like from the outside. However, the remains showed some strange and eve unique features that caught his attention. "Wait… doesn't this resemble…?"

"Don't… Don't tell me that it was **them**?" said Dai after seeing that some trees had been burnt, the ground had been leveled and filled with holes from explosions, there were many soldiers and a few civilians collapsed within his sight, and many of the presences he had felt before he left the palace and disappeared.

"POP, DAI, PLEASE COME HELP US!" said Marm, who was next to Hyunkel, Crocodine, Leona, Hym and Larhalt. She and Leona had seemed to be the least injured, as they were trying to heal the other party members with the use of _Hoimi_ class spells. Unfortunately, Larhalt, Hym, Merle, Crocodine and Hyunkel were too injured to even sit, and couldn't speak. The Merle, the Sages, Baduck and Brass were unconscious, while Lon Berk and Nova were nowhere to be seen.

Right when Marm was about to get hit by the attack that was launched against her and Leona, the former maneuvered in the air, and lightly kicked Leona to one side. As a reaction to her kick, her own body got impulse, so both girls budged in opposite directions, successfully avoiding the attack.

"DAI-KUN!" screamed Leona with a mixture of happiness and relief. Even if her injuries were light, her clothes were stained and damaged, and if one paid attention, some bruises could be found.

Before they could even take one step towards their friends, a wall of ice came out of nowhere, blocking their path

"**Finally… YOU ARE FINALLY HERE, SON OF BARAAAAAAN!**" simultaneously roared two individuals that were standing on the rubble of the demolished palace.

The Magician and the Hero jerked their necks in the direction the voices apparently came from, and saw two hooded individuals. Both heroes felt the killing intent, almost tasting it, especially the Dragon Knight. Of, the sources of the emanating malice had equally malicious smiles, which were seen by Dai and Pop despite the distance and the hoods.

"Sigh… Dai, what have you got us into this time? Who are these two? I ask because they seem to know you" asked Pop, who had somehow regained his composure, or at least that is what it looked like, and was again acting in his easygoing mannerisms

Dai, and everyone else who managed to remain conscious were surprised by Pop's easygoing demeanor. "Huh… Pop, what are you…?"

"**Human, I recommend you stay out of this conversation… for your own good**" said one of the intruders, as he raised a blue scaled right hand, trying to indicate Pop to stop speaking. Of course, the magic user noticed the strange details of the limb.

"Hooooo… Well, I appreciate your concern, but I believe I can take care of myself, especially since I'm not trying to **provoke** anyone" answered Pop with a defying tone and a cocky smirk. "You two, on the other hand, were not invited, and even worse, introduced yourselves too **bluntly**, and in a too roundabout way. Therefore, you can't blame us for getting a little irritated and asking who you are"

The other intruder, as well as Dai and the rest of the party were too shocked to interfere. The conversation was taking a very bizarre direction, considering the situation and scenery where it was taking place.

"Je… You are completely right. Even if you are a human, for my own sake and reputation, I shouldn't forget my manners. Allow me to introduce ourselves…" responded the individual with blue hands, as he made a reverence. "My name is Volac **Of The Glacier**, and this is my brother Valu **Of The Conflagration**. We have come in representation of our Master, to extend to the Dragon Knight, an invitation to his domain in Makai" said the enemy in front of the heroes.

"Hoh, what a generous invitation is the one you are offering, maybe too generous. Was this overwhelming greeting some sort of fee?" answered the _Daimadoushi_, still keeping his cool.

"Tch! My, my, you insist on butting in on this conversation. But aren't you smart. Unfortunately, my master requires something in exchange for such an offering. And the fee hasn't been completely paid. We need more blood, including a little from the Dragon Knight" corresponded the blue handed enemy, with a smile that started as a forced one after hearing Pop interfering again in the conversation, but later turned into a more natural one. "Such an smart **human** should be able to understand then that this conversation doesn't concerns him, and should stay put, and wait for these… 'Negotiations' to be finished"

Pop simply closed his eyes, and smirked even more, pissing off his interlocutor even more. "I understand, but unfortunately, my friend here hasn't been exactly himself lately, and also he has never been a good negotiator, so I hope you don't mind me representing him so that he doesn't **waste** his **precious **energy and time with you" said Pop to further infuriate his opponent even more "… Of course, I'm also doing this out of concern for you" continued the magic user with lots of **obvious** sarcasm.

Volac was trying to keep his cool, thinking that an insignificant human should not be able to push his buttons, but the more they talked, the more he wanted to rip Pop's head off. "I am touched by your concern, but unfortunately, I've been ordered to, and also have a personal interest in dealing with the Dragon Knight directly. Besides… **you** could be part of the **fee** we have to collect"

"I see your point. But unfortunately, my friend here has to deal with the **two **of you. Now, I'm sure that he is pretty capable of dealing with you two, but to make things fare, I'm joining the negotiations. Besides I think I would be perfectly fine dealing with you two on my own" continued Pop with an evil smirk that fit him quite well, strangely enough.

Suddenly, a red hand came out of the second hood, pointing its finger at Pop as it trembled of anger. "**YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! ARE YOU MOCKING US? YU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ON US BY YOURSEL, A SHITTY HUMAN LIKE YOU?**" vociferated Valu at Pop after the daring declaration. "E**SPECIALLY WHEN WE HAVE ACQUIRED POWERS SUCH AS THIS**" finished the fiery creature as it removed its hood, revealing a form that shocked everyone.

"Sigh… I guess the cat is out of the bag, as you humans would say" said the eldest of the two siblings before removing his own hood, showing an appearance that mirrored his little brother's, except for the colors.

Their resembled that of an adult's, but their eyes indicated they had lived much longer that a human lifespan. They had probably lived even more than some demons. They had spiky black hair, and eyes of the same color as their hands. Actually, their bodies were completely blue in Volac's case, and red in Valu's. Some parts showed clearer tones, and other ones darker tones, but in general terms they were blue and red. They also had wings that resembled a bat's, or even a dragon's. Their bodies resembled a known lifeform, but their skin was more scaled. Finally, what astonished the most was the Dark Symbol made of energy that floated in front of their foreheads.

"A… a Dark Dragon Crest… _Ryuumajin_?" said Dai as he looked at his opponents, at first with surprise, then fear, but finally, anger. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT FORM!? HOW DID **HE** DO IT!? THE ONLY ONE CAPABLE OF DOING THAT WAS…!"

"OF COURSE WE GOT IT FROM BARAN HIMSELF, YOU FUCKHEAD…" answered Valu with a twisted smile on his face, enjoying Dai's rage. "What… do you think Killvearn was only looking for the chance to kill Vearn or enjoying life in this world? Had that been the case, a hyperactive guy like that would have had so much free time he would have used it to actually destroy his marionette while testing different ways of dying, only to make it stronger".

Dai still did not understand what Valu was trying to convey with his words "What are you…"

"You freaking idiot, I'm saying that while no one was looking, Killvearn collected samples from Baran, you, the Hyper Demon investigation, and **other** sources. And the most important one, VEARN'S _KIGAN_!

Dai was too surprised to say anything. He was sure he had destroyed Vearn and his _Kigan_ during the final battle. But **he** has managed to recover the remains and use his power to create these abominations.

"Dai, what is the _Kigan_?" asked Pop, somehow still maintaining his composure.

Dai failed to notice that Pop had remained calm, and answered almost automatically. "It was… **is** Vearn's source of magical power. It was his third eye. With it he was capable of making major physiological changes in any life form. I bet his Magic Furnace was an example of that… He even turned himself in some sort of Demonic Monstruosity that almost killed me. He called it _Kigan-Oh_"

"With that power, our Master was able to give new life, and by combining his original powers with the samples and the _Kigan_, he has gifted us with strength that surpasses your father's… **even yours**. And right now, he is using that same power on himself. As we speak, he is undergoing the **ultimate** **evolution**" continued the now calm Volac.

All the members of the party that remained conscious got terrified. They endured hell when they faced Baran's _Ryuumajin_ and Dai's _Tenryuujin_. And it was possible for someone to surpass even that. The only one who remained calm was…

"I see… so Velther decided to use that tactic. So you guys are Intelligent Dragons that were brought back to life, and given a form similar to the _Ryuumajin_.Well, in that case, I withdraw my last statement. But that doesn't mean I won't join Dai in this conflict. Not that he needs my assistance, but still" said the Magician with an unemotional expression.

The siblings were surprised that the human remained calm, and also that he had figured out the identity of their master.

"Did we make it that obvious, human?" said Volac.

Pop directed his eyes to the one who asked. "Well, when you showed me your scaled hand, and mentioned Makai, I began to suspect. Then you mentioned a master, and Dai seemed to know beforehand who you two work for. That person is probably the target in Dai's mission. Then, the only threats to the Gods I imagine have existed in the last few centuries are Vearn and Velther; any other one was probably exterminated by those two when they were consolidating their power during a period where I imagine Makai was filled with Warlords, including those two. Finally, I doubt in only three years a new Warlord in Makai would rise **and** consolidate a power similar to Vearn, and any new **potential** monster would have been annihilated by the many servants I imagine Velther has besides the already deceased Killvearn. **ALL THIS** leaves only one option". After explaining his masterfully meditated deduction, Pop cockily smiled at Volac and Valu.

"For a human… no, you are clearly smarter and cleverer than many demons. I can't describe how disgusted I feel by doing this, but my pride and honor compel me to do it" said Volac with a slightly dignified expression. Then, once again, he made a reverence. "**I HAVE UNDERESTIMATED YOU COMPLETELY! I APOLOGIZE**".

On the other hand, Valu would not change is posture. Volac knew his brother too well to even suggest him to do the same.

Pop smiled. "Apologies accepted… I have to say, Velther is a real loser, not to mention an imbecile" said the magic user with a smirk, infuriating the twins. "I mean, once again, he is employing all the revenge thirty losers that got killed by Baran and want to get even, putting them against his son who has surpassed him, and he is so pathetic he is using the weapon his rival lost with when he faced Dai… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, so lame…"

That insult made the thin thread that was their patience snap at once.

Marm predicted what would happen next, and decided to do all she could. "POP, WATCH OUT, THEY CAN USE…!"

"SHUT IT AND WATCH! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING" answered Pop with full confidence.

The two brothers jumped forward, ready to kill Pop, but he was still confident. Fortunately, Dai had not been losing his time. From the time he saw their forms, he was gathering Dragonic Aura, and the same instant the rubble under the brothers' feet dispersed in every direction because of their leap, Dai did the same, and without letting it explode, he used the gathered energy to partially adopt his _Teryuujin_ form.

[YOU TWO ARE MINE!]

[HE IS FAST!]

[WE'LL BARELY MAKE IT!]

At the last instant, the brother pushed each other to the side using their palms. They managed to get to a safe distance even from the shockwave. Dai passed them, but instead of crashing on the ruins of the palace, he used his _Touki_ to reduce his momentum, landing hard, but not crashing, on the rubble. Immediately, afterwards, the now fully transformed _Tenryuujin_ rotated his body 180 degrees, and got in position to attack from that distance.

Dai extended the index finger in both arms, and flexed both limbs inwardly. Then, he attacked. "_DRAGON TAIL!_" roared the Hero as he used each hand to execute one of his Ultimate Techniques. [Even with their wings, they won't avoid this].

However, the same strange phenomenon Hyunkel had witnessed when the brothers arrived took place again. They were surrounded by some strange energy, and while pointing their palms at each other, making it so that if they were next to each other, they would be pressing their hands against each other, said energy became a thread that connected them. That thread contracted, and the brother swiftly got right next to each other, right in front of Dai. Everyone became surprised.

Right after getting his mind right back on track, Dai felt a little uncomfortable for a moment. He simply dismissed it, and prepared himself to fire a _Monshousen_, but the weird feeling became exhaustion. [CRAP…! IT DOESN'T MATTER! I'LL USE MY FISTS!]. Now that the brothers were in front of him, The Dragon Knight once again gathered Dragonic Aura and took a leap. But there was one problem. He failed to **contain** the forcefully gathered energy, reducing his speed by half. [SHIT!]

[I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG, SON OF BARAN, BUT…]

[… WE WON'T WASTE THIS CHANCE, YOU FUCKHEAD]

The brothers now had enough time to rotate in midair in opposite directions, letting Dai get past them. They used this opportunity to kick Dai upwardly. "GAAAAHHHHHH!" blurted the Dragon Knight as he felt how his Dragonic Aura barrier shattered, and his _Tenryuujin_ state dissipated.

The brothers then got in the same position they took when they almost killed Marm and Leona. Strictly speaking, they did not use _Mera _or _Hyado_ class spells. In their _Ryuumajin_ mutated form, they became capable of releasing something akin to their former dragon breath through their hands. Also, their new bodies could generate magic energy. And with the knowledge left by Killvearn, added to their **evolution**, they had learnt how to imbue their breath with a bit of magic energy, and combine their breath at the time of release.

"HEY FUCKHEAD, LET'S SEE YOU FIGHT AFTER THIS!" said the fiery brother, as he gathered his Fire Breath in his left hand.

"WE'LL BE TAKING YOUR LEGS, SON OF BARAN!" said the cool brother, as he gathered his Ice Breath in his right hand.

All of a sudden, they both held an energy sphere made of the recently created **Annihilation Breath**. The Twin Dragons fired with an evil smirk and a satisfied smile on their faces.

"… **DAI-KUN!**" cried Leona.

"… DAI!" roared Marm.

Dai's legs were about to be disintegrated and leave nothing behind, not even the dust. Dai got scare for a moment, but then felt that a presence was increasing its power, and the nostalgia that presence made him feel changed the fear for relieve. He also changed his expression for an annoyed smile. [Geez, you are a little late].

Fortunately, there was a clown of a person who tended to get into other people businesses, even when he was told not to. "_**MAHOKANTAAAAAA!**_" vociferated Pop with a smirk on his face, right after he got between the flying Dai and the Annihilation Breath using _Toberuura_

The moment the brothers heard the scream and recognized the meaning, they provoked the same phenomenon as before, but this time, instead of being attracted, they repelled each other, avoiding their own Annihilation Breath, which further damaged the palace, not that it made much of a difference. The two brothers then began to float using their wings, and looked at the source of the counterattack.

"You…"

"… Bastard"

Dai and Pop landed at the same time, looking up to their opponents.

Pop watched the brothers with a cocky smirk and eyes. "If you don't want to leave clues about your skills, at least choose a different location for each encounter, or clean it up before the enemy you **truly** want to fight arrives. In this case it's because I was here, but let me tell you that I've trained so much with _Medoroa_ that I've become overly familiar with the damage _Mera _and _Hyado_ spells, and _Medoroa _leave in the environment. Also, The Glacierand The Conflagration? Really? Could you not have been a little more obvious?"

Everyone but Dai were astonished at Pop's genius, especially the Twin Dragons.

"Now, that repulsion and attraction skill couldn't have been figured out from the evidence left here, but I had already heard Hym talk about Block's especial skill used to save Hadlar and the rest of the Shinei Kidan. And when you mentioned the samples and showed me that skill to escape Dai's _Dragon Tail_, I figured that you developed a similar skill. I'm guessing that being twins and having opposing powers has something to do with it". With every word, Pop's smirk got more and more twisted. "Let me give you a piece of advice: Use other people techniques only if you are sure there's no one left alive who might know about them, or if you have no choice."

Marm and Leona woke up from their trance, looked at each other, and sighed out of relief. [That idiot…]

Pop abandoned his smirk because what he had to say now was not some form of boasting or teasing. "Finally, I made the mistake of underestimating the toll our fight had on Dai, especially how he forcefully healed his wounds with the _Tenryuujin_ transformation. Was he at full power, he wouldn't not have problems dealing with you two. And if it wasn't because of your Repulsion-Attraction skill, neither would I"

The Twin Dragons were getting more and more impatient. Their blood was boiling, and their anger was about to erupt.

"**But the worst mistake was that you underestimated me**. I said I would also participate in this 'negotiation', so deal with it" Pop's smile became a challenging smirk.

The brothers' thoughts were synchronized, and all they wanted to do was kill the human who had humiliated them. Their faces reflected their collective rage and frustration. [**This is the one we'll be killing after all; GET READY, HUMAN!**].

"If you two are _Ryuumajin_ and Dai is a _Tenryuujin_, **don't forget... **".

Everyone from the party who was still awake got scared at the expression Pop held in his face. His smirk changed into an evil and psychotic smile.

"…**I'M THE 'HIGHEST MAGICIAN' IN FUCKING HISTORY, THE **_**DAIMADOUSHI **_**POOOOOOP!**"

The greatest 2 vs 2 in history was about to begin.

READ AND REVIEW


End file.
